Story (HunKai Ver)
by Olivia Oh
Summary: [Remake] Selama 15 tahun Jongin hidup tanpa pendidikan, komunikasi, maupun harta. Sedangkan orangtua kandungnya memilih untuk mengadobsi anak untuk menggantikannya yang telah hilang. Namun bagaimana jika salah satu anak angkat itu berharap bahwa pewaris tunggal Jung itu telah mati? [Sehun x Jongin/HunKai/SeKai Kai!Uke-YAOI!-DLDR!-RnR!]
1. Chapter 1 - Warisan

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Warisan'_**

.

.

Pertingkaian yang tiada henti dari dua saudara. Dua sosok muda yang ambisius. "Seorang wanita tak berhak untuk menyandang nama besar Keluarga ini, sadarlah Sooyeon! Kau sekarang seorang Kim, kau tak berhak untuk menanyakan warisanmu."

Dua saudara yang berebut warisan setelah sang kakek meninggal. Tak ada duka mengenai kematian, hanya keserakahan yang memuncak di area pemakaman sang Tuan Jung, menghiraukan suami dan istri mereka yang menunduk malu pada para pelayat yang hadir dalam pemakaman.

Tak diherankan.. karena aset peninggalan yang diwariskan oleh Jung Jisoo sangatlah berlimpah. Bahkan sepertiga dari Korea Selatan bisa menjadi milik sang pewaris. Dari dulu pewaris utama adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Jung. Namun pertama kali dalam sejarah keluarga Jung, bila anak sulung yang mereka miliki adalah seorang wanita. Dan tak pernah ada peraturan yang menentang mengenai kepemilikan aset Jung untuk wanita. Jadi?

"Baiklah! Aku memang sudah menyandang status sebagai Kim. Tapi aku tak akan menyerahkan semua hakku padamu. Dan menurut hukum, akulah yang berhak menerima semua milik kakek."

Terakhir yang terjadi hanyalah gelengan kepala para pelayan yang iba pada jasad sang Tuan yang tertimbun tanah. _'Tuan.. andai orang tua mereka masih hidup. Mungkin mereka akan lebih memiliki hati dan rasa malu.'_

Jung Yunho dan Jung Sooyeon, keduanya kehilangan sosok orang tua sejak umur Yunho 5 tahun. Entah kecelakaan atau pembunuhan. Kasus yang tak pernah terpecahkan dan berakhir dengan vonis kecelakaan. Sehari setelah pelimpahan warisan kepada Jung Seungho dan keesokan harinya ia mengalami kecelakaan bersama istrinya. Sangat disayangkan, namun inilah kehidupan berat dari Jung. Lengah berakhir kematian. Jung Seungho meninggalkan dua orang anak, Jung Sooyeon yang kala itu berusia 7 tahun dan Jung Yunho 5 tahun. Anak yang tumbuh tanpa kedua orang tua, hanya didikan dari sang kakek yang mengandalkan guru privat terbaik ataupun tangan tangan para pelayan handal.

Jadi tak diherankan dengan sikap terlalu egois dari dua cucu Jung Jisoo ini. Mereka yang hadir tau pasti bagaimana watak dari keduanya.

Cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi, perselisihan antar saudara serahim. Entah didikan seperti apa yang para ahli itu ajarkan.

.

.

" _Oppa_?" Sooyeon mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang sedari tadi tak bergerak. Ia tau bila tindakannya dipemakaman tadi salah. Namun itu karna Yunho, adiknya yang memulai perdebatan itu.

Adiknya sungguh sangat menyebalkan!

" _Oppa_ maafkan aku, kau tau sendiri bukan aku tak pernah bisa menahan mulutku jika berhadapan dengan Yunho." keluhnya sedih.

"Apa yang telah kuberikan padamu ini kurang? Aku bisa menghidupimu dan anak kita tanpa warisan itu Sooyeon."

Sooyeon menatap nyalang suaminya yang masih enggan memandangnya.

 _'_ _Menghidupi? Hidup seperti apa yang bisa orang miskin berikan padaku? Bahkan aku tak bisa berbelanja dengan tenang karna memikirkan nominal kartu kredit yang kau berikan!'_

Oh!

"Tapi _Oppa_ , warisan itu hakku. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku mempertahankannya. Kita bisa memakai semua warisan itu untuk mengembangkan perusahaanmu, bukan? Aku ingin perusahaanmu sukses seperti milik Kakek."

Heechul menatap sedih pada istrinya, dia sadar bila istrinya takkan pernah cukup dengan semua yang ia berikan. Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Ya, harusnya dia sadar siapa dia dan siapa Jung.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal-hal seperti ini lagi _Oppa_ , jangan melarangku untuk mendapatkan hakku. Kau seharusnya mendukungku. Dan maaf karna membuatmu malu dipemakaman kakek." Sooyeon mengecup sejenak pipi tirus suaminya sebelum pergi menemui adiknya lagi untuk membahas pembagian harta warisan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga ia mencintai namja berwajah cantik itu, dan tindakannya ini ia lakukan juga demi masa depan keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

70 banding 30

Jung Yunho memandang rendah isi surat perjanjian yang pada akhirnya telah disepakati. "Kenapa kakek harus mati sebelum membuat surat warisan! Dia bilang ia hanya memberi 10% saja untuk Sooyeon _noona_!"

Keadaan Mansion keluarga Jung sungguh suram sejak ditinggalkan oleh Jisoo. Seolah kecerahan dirumah besar itu pergi bersama mendiang sang Tuan sebelumnya.

"Aku yang membantu kakek diperusahaan! Bahkan aku yang membuat beberapa perusahaan Jung maju, lalu apa yang Sooyeon _noona_ berikan? Dia hanya mengembangkan Sekolah kecil!"

Sedari kecil kedua anak yang ditinggalkan ini mendapatkan didikan keras, hari yang mereka lalui takkan jauh dari buku dan pengetahuan. Di usia 15 tahun mereka diterjunkan langsung dalam bisnis usaha Jung. Yunho yang terjun langsung dalam persaingan dunia usaha dan Sooyeon yang ikut andil dalam pengembangan beberapa Sekolah elite milik Jung dan beberapa Mall bahkan Butik.

Hari yang sulit bagi keduanya, masa kanak-kanak bahkan remaja mereka hilang. Berakhir dengan pekerjaan dan tugas yang seharusnya para orang dewasa lakukan. Jalan mencapai sukses tak semudah memindahkan hak waris, bukan? Kualitas adalah yang terpenting! Oleh karna itu Jung Jisoo tak mampu memutuskan siapa yang terbaik diantara kedua cucunya.

Mereka berdua baik dan kompeten dalam berbagai bidang. Tangan dingin bahkan ambisi kedua cucu Jung sangatlah kuat. Sesuai harapan Jisoo tentunya. Sayang, ambisi itu yang pada akhirnya membunuh perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sooyeon rasa sangat menyenangkan karena setidaknya ia mendapatkan haknya. 30% , ya itu cukup untuk mengembangkan perusahaan milik mereka.

"Kurasa keberuntungan ini milikmu." ucap Sooyeon sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar nada bahagia istrinya. "Setelah ini aku ingin kau berhenti untuk pergi ke Mall ataupun kekantor. Kau harus mengurus calon anak kita sayang."

" _Oppa_ ~"

"Kau juga harus menurutiku."

"Baiklah."

"Kau sangat manis jika menurut." Heechul tertawa renyah melihat Sooyeon yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Heehul merasa bahagia untuk istrinya tentu saja,terutama untuk anak yang ada dalam kandungan istrinya. Seorang anak perempuan. Dan tiga bulan lagi bayi cantik mereka akan segera hadir dalam kehidupan mereka.

Itu hanya harapan semata, karena beberapa jam setelah keduanya sampai di Mansion mereka. Sambutan Yunho membuat tubuh Sooyeon bergetar.

Tak pernah terfikirkan dalam benak mereka bila sosok Jung Yunho sangatlah ambisius, serakah, dan kejam. Apa yang mereka ajarkan pada anak itu? Apa yang membuat Jung Yunho seserakah itu?

Heechul berusaha tenang memasuki Mansionnya bersama Sooyeon. Ia bahkan menyambut Yunho yang sudah duduk diruang tamunya. Mengabaikan beberapa mayat yang ia kenal dengan baik. Semua pelayannya.

"Hai _Noona_ , kakak ipar." panggilnya tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun.

"Kau tau aku tak pernah suka berbagi." Lanjutnya.

Mata itu, yang Heechul ingat hanya percekcokan antara Sooyeon dan Yunho mengenai warisan. Bagaimana Sooyeon yang dengan tanpa ragu menampar wajah Yunho karena menghina suaminya. Dan bagaimana Yunho mencekik istrinya dan melemparkan tubuh istrinya hingga air ketuban Sooyeon pecah.

Heechul menerjang dan berteriak penuh emosi. Tapi ia hanya melihat wajah Yunho yang pucat dan khawatir. Setelahnya ia digiring oleh para pengawal Yunho. Malam dimana ia kehilangan semua kebahagiannya. Dengan tanpa menatapnya Yunho memerintahkan salah satu dari pengawalnya untuk memotong lidah Heechul.

Dan benar-benar menjadi akhir dari Kim Heechul. Ratalannya hanya berupa gumaman kesakitan. Ia terkapar bak ikan yang terpisah dari lautan.

Jiwanya, ia merasakan perasaan benci dan amarah yang mendalam pada sosok Jung Yunho.

Mereka pergi, membiarkan Sooyeon kesakitan hingga kehilangan nyawa karena kehabisan darah. Meninggalkan Heechul yang meraung tanpa suara bersama mayat-mayat yang tergeletak disekitar Mansionnya.

"Tuhan!"

Dan suara sang ibu yang menjerit adalah suara terakhir yang ia tahu akan menyelamatkannya, mungkin.

.

.

.

To Be Continued Or Delete?

.

.

.

Annyeongggg, Author newbie bawain ff remake buat para HunKai Shipper, hahahaa.. ini ff pertama yang aku publish (di akun ini), sengaja bawain ff hasil remake soalnya Oliv belum pede buat mem-publish cerita Oliv sendiri, takutnya feel-nya nggak sampek... Masih butuh belajar kali ya..

Maaf, buat chapter ini belum ada HunKai-nya sama sekali. jadi kalo ada yang nanya 'Lho, mana HunKai-nya? Kok jadi perebutan warisan gini' hahahaa.. sebenernya chap ini pokok pentingnya, soalnya dari chap ini konfliknya dimulai. Jadi buat HunKai Shipper, sabar ya.. mungkin chap depan? Mungkin lhoo..

Ff ini akan dilanjut jika dapet respon positif dari para reader, jadi mohon tinggalin jejak, oke?

[14 April 2017]


	2. Chapter 2 - Keputusan

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Keputusan'_**

.

.

Heechul menatap bayi digendongannya, anak dari orang yang melenyapkan dunianya.

Sejujurnya dia bingung dengan tindakan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk bayi laki-laki ini.

Jika dia membunuhnya? Dia takkan setega itu untuk membunuh bayi kecil tak berdosa yang tertidur tenang dipelukannya itu.

Membuangnya? Atau memberikannya pada orang lain? Lalu apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Rasa sakit dihatinya kembali, kepedihannya. _'Kau anak dari orang yang membunuh keluargaku. Kau anak dari orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melihatmu terlalu lama.'_ dengan tanpa rasa bersalah Heechul meletakkan tubuh bayi kecil itu dikursi taman tempatnya duduk. _'Ini pembalasanku. Aku tidak bersalah untuk kehidupanmu selanjutnya. Selamat tinggal Jung Jongin.'_

.

.

.

Mansion keluarga Jung kini penuh dengan orang-orang yang berbaris didepan halaman. "Cari anakku dan dapatkan dia! Jangan pernah kembali sebelum kalian menemukan anakku! Bunuh Kim Heechul dan bawa kepalanya padaku!"

Semua bawahan Yunho menatap Tuannya patuh. Dan dengan perginya Yunho merekapun mulai membubarkan diri, menyiapkan senjata bahkan mulai berpencar membentuk kelompok.

"Dapatkan Tuan Muda!"

Jung Yunho mengeraskan rahangnya, menatap bingkai foto berukuran raksasa yang menggantung megah diruang tamunya. Menatap tepat pada gambar wajah kakak iparnya. "Si cacat tak berguna! Beraninya dia!" teriak Yunho, sementara Yuri -istrinya- terus terisak karena kehilangan bayi kecilnya yang bahkan baru lima hari berada dalam dekapannya. "Jonginnie.. Jonginnie." panggilnya sambil meremas kertas dan satu kaos kaki kecil yang beberapa jam lalu dia pakaikan untuk bayi kecilnya. Kaos kaki dengan nama anaknya di sebelah kanan dan nama marga anaknya disebelah kiri.

Wanita cantik itu kini terlihat sangat kelelahan, wajah yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan yang membuat Yunho terpesona kini tampak kusut, ia seorang ibu yang berduka sekaligus seorang istri yang kecewa.

Cukup mengerikan ketika mengetahui kekejaman suaminya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tega membunuh Sooyeon _eonnie_? Bagaimana bisa Yunho-nya sekejam itu? "Jonginnie."

Meremat penuh emosi pada kertas yang menjadi peninggalan si penculik yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul, pria berwajah lembut yang selalu ia anggap saudaranya sendiri. "Apa yang akan Heechul _oppa_ lakukan pada Jonginnie?" tangisannya kembali terdengar hingga membuat Yunho merasa gagal sebagai sosok ayah.

Yuri bahkan tak sudi berbagi kesedihan dengannya, istrinya itu mengunci dirinya dan terus menangis sepanjang sore setelah bayi kecil mereka menghilang.

"Seharusnya kau ikut mati bersama istri dan anakmu!" geram Yunho.

.

.

.

Heechul mengeratkan jaketnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menatap takjub pada segerombolan pria berjas yang dia tau pasti siapa mereka.

 _'_ _Aku takkan membiarkan dia mendapatkan anak itu! Sial!'_

Ia takkan bisa kembali kerumahnya lagi, dengan langkah sedikit tergesa Heechul kembali memutar arahnya. _'Kuharap dia masih disana.'_

.

.

 _Anak kalian akan menerima hukuman dariku._

 _Kau membunuh Sooyeon dan calon anakku dengan menatap mata mereka._

 _Kau layak menerima hukuman dariku. Kau takkan pernah mendengar suara anakmu lagi. Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku._

 _Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga terkutuk! Kalian layak mendapatkan penderitaan. Kau tak akan pernah merasakan memiliki seorang anak._

 _Ini hukuman dariku. Pembalasan seorang yang telah kau hancurkan._

 _Kim_

.

.

Dengan tergesa Heechul berhasil sampai ketempat yang ia tuju. Mendekap erat bayi yang kini terasa dingin. Bahkan bayi itu tak menangis dengan sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan.

Heechul tau bila ia takkan bisa kembali ke Mansionnya. Ia takkan selamat jika masih berada di Seoul. Tujuan! Ia kehilangan tujuan.

Dengan cekatan Heechul segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, mengambil barang yang telah ia siapkan jauh sebelum hari. Pakaian-uang. Ya, uang yang sangat banyak.

Ia akan pergi, dengan beban tambahan yang tak pernah ia pikir untuk ia bawa. Bayi kecil Jung.

Tanpa membuang waktu Heechul segera melajukan mobilnya, menghindari keramaian dan berusaha berfikir dengan tenang. Ia harus pintar untuk menghadapi situasinya.

Pergi ke supermarket dan membeli semua pakaian dengan ukuran yang beraneka ragam. Susu bayi dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Makanan bayi yang bahkan tak terhitung.

Ia panik dan harus cepat.

Buku-alat tulis.

Makanan ringan, dan tentu ia tak hanya membelinya dalam satu supermarket. Itu akan mengundang kecurigaan.

Satu hari ia memasuki delapan supermarket untuk kebutuhan itu. Ia tak peduli bagaimana cara mereka hidup nanti. Ia harus segera pergi dan tujuannya kini sudah ada didalam otaknya.

Tangisan Bayi yang kelaparan membuat Heechul linglung untuk beberapa saat. Dan terpaksa ia harus meminta bantuan orang lain. Mengetuk salah satu pintu dan menunjukkan wajah memelas yang kedinginan dan kelaparan. Cara yang efektif.

Mengemis.

Setelah bantuan besar dari pemilik rumah, akhirnya bayi itu diam karena merasa kenyang sekaligus bersih. Dan dengan wajah penuh rasa syukur Heechul tanpa enggan membungkuk layaknya pengemis yang memohon pada seorang Raja. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih yang mendalam.

Setelahnya ia pergi sambil membawa bayi Jung. _'Tempat paling aman adalah tempat yang tak terjamah manusia. Atau tempat dimana musuhmu berada.'_ pikirnya.

 _'_ _Hutan! Hutan milik keluarga Jung.'_

Lokasi Hutan itu sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal Keluarga Jung dan itu adalah hutan tak tersentuh yang telah dibeli oleh Keluarga Jung sejak puluhann tahun lalu. Ia yakin Yunho bahkan manusia lain takkan tertarik dengan hutan liar itu. Hutan yang sejak dulu ingin Sooyeon miliki dan bangun. Sooyeon ingin sebuah taman bermain yang megah dihutan itu.

Heechul bergumam rendah. Ia harus mulai menghilangkan jejaknya dan hutan, hidup baru yang bahkan tak pernah ia fikirkan. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh hal-hal berbau petualangan dan kali ini.

Inilah kehidupan barunya.

Melirik bayi yang ia letakkan dikursi sebelahnya. _'Jongin.'_ batinnya membaca huruf latin yang terukir dikaos kaki sebelah milik sang bayi.

' _Nama yang indah. Sayang sekali kau bukan Jung lagi.'_

.

.

.

Suasana hati Yunho makin memburuk.

Kabar kematian Sooyeon bahkan masih terus berdenging ditelinganya, tuduhan nyata terang-terangan ia terima. Namun tanpa bukti dan dengan kuasa ia berhasil lolos.

Dan dua hari adalah saat yang berat karena istrinya bahkan mendiamkannya.

Ia rasa ia butuh sesuatu yang akan membantunya untuk bisa terhindar dari kemalangannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yeaahhhh, akhirnya update juga. Oh iya, terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah review-favorite-follow, insya allah Oliv tetep akan lanjutin ff remake ini sampek bener-bener end..

Pendek ya? Maaf ya, emang dari aslinya emang segini, karena emang tiap chapter-nya udah ada pokok bahasan masing-masing. Tapi Oliv janji kok bakal cepet update, mungkin 2 kali seminggu, atau selambat-lambatnya seminggu sekali lahh.. (tergantung respon kalian) kkkkkk~

HunKai belum ada lagi ya? Maafkan Oliv okey, seenggaknya kan Jongin udah munculkan meski cuman dikit, hahaha.. tunggu aja chap selanjutnya, chara satu per satu akan muncul sendirinya kok. #elahh ini malah apa coba #plakkk

p.s : Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, okay?

[16 April 2017]


	3. Chapter 3 - Kim Jongin

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 3_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Kim Jongin'_**

.

.

Anak itu tumbuh dengan baik. Tubuh gempal dengan wajah menggemaskan layaknya balita lain yang diasuh dengan cinta orang tuanya.

Kim Jongin, ia mendapatkan nama itu dari seorang namja cantik yang mengasuhnya tanpa keluhan.  
Keduanya hidup dalam diam, Heechul yang memang tak bisa untuk berbicara dan Jongin yang tak mengerti apapun tentang cara mengeluarkan suaranya.

Heechul merasa sedih untuk alasan yang tak jelas. Kenapa dia merawat anak itu? Anak dari pembunuh istri dan calon anaknya.  
Ia merasakan bagaimana anak yang ia rawat itu memeluk tubuhnya. _'Kau kedinginan, heum?'_  
Dan berakhir dengan Heechul yang memeluk erat sosok balita itu.

Ia mengasihi seperti seorang ibu, ia mendidiknya layaknya seorang ayah. Walau bagaimanapun ia hanya akan hidup dengan anak dari pembunuh keluarganya. Jadi ia akan membawa anak itu bersamanya. Biarkan ia memiliki seorang teman hidup, sebagai pengganti dari apa yang hilang darinya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu hingga Jongin kini berusia 15 tahun. Wajah tampan, kulit tan bersih, mata bulat dengan tatapan polos, serta rambut yang dibiarkan memanjang membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan terkagum. Ia layaknya sosok Pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Keluarga Jung mungkin memang ditakdirkan memiliki struktur wajah yang sempurna, dan Heechul sedikit merasa kesal dengan wajah Jongin yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk tak pernah memangkas rambut hitam anaknya itu.  
Selama hidup mereka, tak pernah sekalipun Heechul mengijinkan Jongin keluar dari pengawasannya, gerak gerik anak remaja itu tak pernah luput dari matanya.  
Anak 15 tahun yang tak pernah melihat dunia selain dari hutan yang mereka tinggali. Hewan, tanaman, buah-buahan adalah makanan mereka. Ya, alam adalah kehidupan kedua orang bisu itu.

Jongin selalu heran dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan dengan sesuatu yang ia pegang. (Read: Kertas dan alat tulis)  
Ia tak mampu untuk mengerti benda-benda disekitarnya. Yang Jongin tau hanya kegunaan mereka saja, beginilah hidup mereka.  
Tak ada pendidikan yang ia terima dari Heechul selain cara menulis dengan huruf-huruf yang ia ingat sejak kecil, menghitung, menggambar, menangkap hewan, memasak dan membersihkan gubuk tempat mereka tinggal. Segala macam kegiatan yang mereka lakukan adalah wajar bagi Jongin karna itu yang ia ketahui dan lihat dari kecil. Hanya saja ia heran dengan sosok lain yang bersamanya. Apa kegunaan dari semua yang ayahnya itu lakukan?

Dan apa gunanya setiap goresan yang Heechul tulis? Ia bahkan tak tau apa arti dari semua angka dan coretan yang Heechul tulis dan ajarkan. Jongin hanya mengandalkan daya ingat.

.

.

.

 **Heechul POV**

Aku melihatnya tumbuh, aku mengajarinya segala yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup.  
Kadang aku ingin mendengar suara anak ini, namun aku bahkan tak bisa untuk mengajarinya.

Aku menuliskan namanya agar dia mampu mengingat siapa dia.  
Kim Jongin, dia anakku.

Jongin menatapku yang masih setia menulis setiap kegiatan yang kami lakukan, yaahh.. aku menuliskan semua perasaanku dibuku-buku ini. Hanya ini yang bisa kubawa untuk mengatasi kesedihanku. Aku masih tak sanggup menerima kebisuanku dan anak Jung Yunho ini selalu membuatku mengingat semua yang diambil oleh ayahnya.

Jongin, dia sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai. Sangat mirip dengan Sooyeon. Mata polosnya kadang berhasil membawa senyumanku berkembang. Aku berfikir bagaimana bila dulu aku benar-benar meninggalkan atau membunuhnya? Kh- rasanya sangat menggelikan karna pada akhirnya aku yang menghidupi anak ini.

Hatiku merasakan kesedihan setiap Jongin mengerakkan tangannya untuk berkomunilasi denganku. Hanya ini hal yang ingin kuperbaiki. Namun aku tak ingin Jongin pergi dari sini. Tak apa bukan bila dunia kami tanpa suara?

Aku melihat matanya yang mulai berair, _'Kau mengantuk hm? Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah ini.'_ mataku menatap wajah Jongin yang perlahan mulai tergeletak dimeja. Ia mengerti setiap tatapanku, entah bagaimana cara dia untuk mengerti. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang sanggup untuk mendengarku walau tanpa suara.

 ** _Hari ini aku dan dia mencoba untuk membuat sebuah taman bunga. Kurasa dia memiliki hobi seperti Yuri. Anak lelaki yang menyukai bunga. Aku merasa seperti memiliki anak_**.

 ** _Apa kau marah karna pada akhirnya aku mencintai anak ini? Dia sangat mirip denganmu Sooyeon-_** **ah** ** _._**

 ** _Kadang aku ingin dia memanggilku_** **Appa** ** _. Aku menganggapnya anakku.. bisakah dia menjadi anakku?_**  
 ** _Maafkan aku karna aku mencintai orang lain Sooyeon._**

 ** _Aku merasa lelah untuk seperti ini. Aku ingin dia bersekolah. Aku ingin dia berbicara, aku ingin mendengar suaranya._**

 ** _Jongin.. dia anakku._**

 ** _Kim_**

 **Heechul POV End**

.

.  
.

Semua anak yang dulu ia asuh kini telah menjadi remaja yang tumbuh dengan prestasi yang luar biasa.  
Anak-anak yang ia pilih secara langsung untuk membantunya meneruskan semua usaha yang ia kembangkan.

Jung Yunho menatap satu-persatu wajah dari kesebelas anak angkatnya dengan teliti. Memperhatikan adakah cela yang bisa dia gunakan untuk memulai percakapan dengan anak-anaknya itu. Dan seperti yang terlihat, mereka sempurna. Membuat sudut bibir Yunho terangkat tipis.

Kesebelas remaja berusia kurang lebih 15 tahun itu pun mulai memakan sarapan dipiring mereka masing-masing. Tanpa suara dentingan sendok ataupun obrolan ringan lainnya.

Peraturan kesekian!  
 **Dilarang berbicara saat dimeja makan.**  
 **Tata tertib saat dimeja makan.**

Yunho kini mengulum senyumnya melihat perkembangan anak didikannya. Sangat sesuai dengan kriterianya. Semua pelayan menatap Tuannya yang terlihat bangga dengan semua anak-anak itu - ** _selalu seperti itu._**  
Namun satu hal yang membuat pemandangan itu sedikit tak sempurna. Satu kursi kosong disamping Nyonya rumah mereka.

Yuri memakan sarapannya dalam diam seperti yang lainnya, sosok Mrs Jung yang cantik namun dingin, pandangan yang tak pernah seramah 15 tahun lalu, bahkan senyuman manis Nyonya Jung itu tak seindah masa lalu.

.

.

Mereka diangkat langsung oleh Jung Yunho setelah ia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada hilangnya Jongin.

Seminggu setelah masa kehilangannya, Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa setiap anak dari berbagai Panti asuhan. Ia memilih 11 panti terbaik yang ia ketahui dan membawa setiap dari satu anak yang ia pandang baik dari tempat itu.

Secara menghebohkan para wartawan mulai menyorot kedermawanan Jung Yunho, menganggap sosok itu sebagai dewa. Ya.. usaha Yunho untuk menenggelamkan berita tentang hilangnya Anak kandungnya berhasil sesuai perkiraannya.

Jung Jongin.. anak kandung satu-satunya itu adalah kegagalan mutlak dalam 42 tahun hidupnya. Tak pernah satu orang pun yang mampu melawan kuasa seorang Jung Yunho, bahkan saudaranya sendiripun tak luput dari tangan dinginnya. Hilangnya sang pewaris membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk menghacurkan siapapun yang berani menentangnya dan sesui pengalaman.. tak akan ada sisa! Retakan kecil pada akhirnya akan membesar jika dibiarkan.

Jung. Jika dunia mereka masih memegang sistem Kerajaan maka Kerajaan Jung adalah Pusat dan Jung Yunho adalah Kaisar tertinggi yang mampu membuat setiap Raja dari kerajaan lain tunduk padanya. Tak ada seorangpun dari perusaahan asing ataupun dalam negeri mereka mampu bersaing dengan Jung Corp. Hampir sepertiga bisnis asia berada dalam gengagaman Jung.  
Jadi coba tebak siapa yang berani mengusik namanya? Siapa yang berani menatap langsung mata tajam bak predator milik namja paruh baya itu?  
Bahkan Yuri tak berani untuk sekedar menatap mata suaminya itu.

Kekalahan karena kehilangan anaknya membuat sosok Yunho menjadi lebih waspada dan terlalu _over protective_ pada apapun yang dia miliki. Dan kesebelas anaknya adalah tameng untuk masa depannya.

Ia mendidik mereka dengan kepatuhan mutlak. Tapi tetap saja mereka adalah anak Jung. Jung yang keras kepala dan ambisius. Walaupun tak berdarah murni namun didikan seseorang akan sangat berpengaruh dengan watak orang itu.

Tapi kasih sayang seorang ibu adalah yang terbaik bukan? Yuri memberikan cinta pada anak-anak itu disela-sela hati dingin yang Yunho ciptakan. Ia tak ingin banyak manusia kejam seperti suaminya. Setidaknya anak-anak itu memiliki hati nurani.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Hai hai.. Oliv comeback. Terima kasih ya yang udah berkenan meninggalkan jejak, meski masih banyak banget sider disini, Oliv tau kok..

Oh ya, chap ini masih menceritakan tentang kehidupan Jongin setelah diculik, mungkin chap depan udah mulai menyinggung kehidupan keluarga Jung, eakkk..

Last, Mind to Review?

[19 April 2017]


	4. Chapter 4 - Cinta

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 4_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Cinta'_**

.

.

Heechul kembali menunjukkan tulisan tangannya pada Jongin sambil menunjuk pada anak remajanya itu. Jongin menatap Heechul mengedipkan mata tanda ia mengerti.

 **Kim Jongin**

Itu kegiatan yang selalu Heechul lakukan disetiap waktu luang mereka. Ya, Jongin mengingat dengan baik tulisan tangan itu. Ia tak mengerti tapi mengingat. Dan Heechul berusaha untuk memberikan apa yang ia bisa berikan kepada anaknya.

Tersenyum bangga, Heechul menatap Jongin yang membawa beberapa makanan yang Jongin telah siapkan untuk mereka. Sarapan pagi yang enak.

Dia anak yang pandai dalam urusan dapur. Heechul tau itu walau tak bisa merasakan apapun pada setiap hidangan yang ia santap selama ini.

Jangan tanya bagaimana makanan itu dapat dimasak. Mereka murni menggunakan alam. Batu atau kayu bahkan cahaya matahari untuk api dan kacamata milik Heechul yang sangat berguna untuk proses penghidupan api.

Heechul masih setia pada alat tulisnya. Menulis sesuatu yang akan selamanya Jongin hafal.

 **Kim Heechul** ** _Appa_**

Dan kembali Jongin mengedipkan matanya membalas tulisan tangan Heechul. Selanjutnya Jongin menatap polos pada Heechul. Tatapan yang mengandung arti untuk segera makan dan meletakkan semua barang-barang yang tak berhubungan dengan sarapan mereka pada tempatnya.

Heechul mengerti tatapan itu dan segera melaksanakan perintah anaknya.

Bagi Jongin kehidupan mereka mungkin sudah sangat baik. Tapi bagi Heechul kehidupan yang Jongin jalani adalah ketidak adilan.

Ia telah membuat sosok sempurna Jongin tenggelam dalam kubangan lumpur. Ia yang telah membuat Jongin tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan setiap hari pikiran itu membuat hati Heechul gelisah.

Sangat wajar bila orang tua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Jongin anaknya dan Heechul ingin anaknya sehebat anak-anak diluar sana. Ia yakin Jongin sangat luar biasa jika ia tak bersama dengannya.

Cinta itu tumbuh dihati Heechul, cintanya sebagai seorang ayah membuat Heechul ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karna membuat anaknya menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Tatapan mata Jongin membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah. Kebisuan Jongin selalu berhasil membuatnya menangis dalam diam.

Bagaimanapun juga Kim Heechul adalah seorang namja yang berhati baik dan penuh kasih sayang, itulah alasan Jung Sooyeon bertekuk lutut pada pria yang tak sepadan dengan keluarga Jung itu.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan mereka, Jongin merasa aneh dengan Heechul yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Wajah sedih yang ketara. Membuat Jongin mendekati satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal itu. Memeluknya dari samping. Dan sukses membuat hati Heechul serasa diguyur air es.

 _'_ _Aku tak ingin dia seperti ini. Dia lebih dari ini.'_

.

.

Yuri tersedak ketika menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Membuat semua mata menatapnya khawatir. "Mom." panggil salah satu dari sebelas anaknya. Dengan cekatan ia segera menghampiri Yuri yang hanya terpisah dua kursi darinya. "Mom? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Ini hal baru, Yuri tersedak saat makan?

"Umm..tak apa Minseok- _ah_." Yuri tak tau mengapa, tapi hatinya serasa sangat damai dan itu membuatnya terkejut tanpa alasan jelas hingga ia tersedak.

Yunho berdesir ketika melihat senyuman dibibir istrinya. Setelah sekian tahun. Begitupun Minseok yang melangkah mundur. Mereka yang melihat senyuman tipis itu merasa sangat terpukul.

Kenapa hanya hari ini ibunya menunjukkan itu?

Minseok sedikit sangsi dengan pemandangan baru yang ibunya berikan, dengan kaku ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Suho? Kurasa Mom sedang tidak baik-baik saja." ucapnya pelan dan disahut oleh deheman Yunho.

Melanggar aturan dimeja makan, pelanggaran kedua Minseok selain bolos dari sekolah.

Suho tersenyum geli ketika melihat bibir Minseok yang maju beberapa centi. Dari sebelas saudaranya, Minseok adalah yang tertua karna dia yang pertama kali diangkat anak oleh Keluarga Jung, dan Tao adalah yang terkecil. Benar-benar yang termuda karena ia berusia 13 tahun. Hum, juga karena akhirnya diantara mereka ada seorang adik, namun cara yang tidak seharusnya membuat mereka memandang sebelah mata pada dua adik mereka yang baru. Kyungsoo dan Tao. Pengganti dari dua saudara mereka yang telah pergi, dua anak dari mereka sebelumnya telah tiada karna Kepala dari keluarga Jung tidak menerima setitik cacat dari mereka. Alasan yang tak sesuai namun sangat logis bila dipandang dari sisi Mr. Jung.

"Daddy?"

Oh! Suara si muda.

Tatapan semua mata dimeja makan langsung tertuju pada sosok anak yang duduk paling dekat dengan Sang Kepala.

"Daddy?" panggilanya kedua kali karna Yunho tak menjawab panggilan anak itu.

"Sayang, mari kita kekamarmu." sahutan lain yang terdengar. Dan dengan kelembutan sosok wanita satu-satunya itu membawa Tao besertanya.

"Mom? Dua hari lalu aku mendaftar kelas menari. Dan hari ini aku akan audisi, aku sangat senang untuk ini! Mom tau? Sangat sulit untuk bisa masuk dikelas itu, kura-."

"Mom?" Tao merasakan tekanan erat ditangannya. Yuri berhenti melangkah dan memaksakan sedikit senyumannya pada Tao. "Kau tidak bisa mengikuti kelas itu Sayang."

Tao sendiri hanya mengangguk dengan berat. Bagaimanapun ia tau aturan di Rumah ini. Dan keberanian besar baginya untuk memanggil ayahnya tadi dimeja makan. Untuk nasehat atau peringatan dari Yuri. Ya..anak 13 tahun itu mengerti.

Dengan menahan degub jantungnya yang menggila, Tao melepaskan genggaman tangan Yuri padanya. "Mom, aku akan mengambil tas sekolahku." ucapnya dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

Yuri menghela nafasnya memandang punggung kecil anak bungsunya.

Tekanan yang suaminya berikan pada semua anak angkatnya, kadang terlihat kejam namun wanita itu tau bila Yunho mengalami hal yang jauh lebih kejam dari ini. Di usia seperti anak-anaknya itu, Yunho dan Sooyeon mulai tekun pada bisnis keluarga, tekanan dan masa bermain yang hilang. Jadi ini tak seberapa bagi sebelas anak angkatnya itu. Setidaknya mereka bisa bersekolah, berbaur dengan dunia luar. Tidak hanya duduk dibawah tekanan guru privat dan makan dengan sayuran yang tak bergaram.

.

.

.

Jongin menyisir rambut panjangnya, membuat Heechul sedikit gemas karena anaknya itu selalu terlihat sangat lambat. _'Dia bukan gadis kecil tapi kenapa gerakannya sangat tidak bersemangat?'_ pikir pria paruh baya itu prihatin.

 _'_ _Aku terlalu memanjakannya.'_ Heechul memijat keningnya. Ini juga karna dia yang tak bisa untuk menegur si anak. Dengan gerakan tegas Heechul merebut sisir yang Jongin gunakan dan dengan cepat pula Heechul mengikat rambut panjang sepinggang anaknya itu.

 _'_ _Anak remaja sepertimu seharusnya bermain basket, berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu! Bukan berdiam diri disini! Memasak, menyiram bunga, menggambar, bahkan kau bersih-bersih setiap menit! Hanya berburu yang membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang pria!'_ oh! Betapa itu yang ingin Heechul omelkan sejak melihat bagaimana lambatnya anaknya jika mulai menyisir rambut.

Jongin hanya menikmati setiap tatapan yang Heechul layangkan padanya. Ia tau ada yang berbeda pada tatapan itu, seperti saat Jongin tak sengaja menunpahkan ember yang berisi ikan buruan mereka didanau.

Heechul menghela nafas kesal, lagipula apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dengan menepuk lembut pipi anak yang hanya setinggai dadanya itu, Heechul menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit aneh dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dalam hatinya, tatapan dan senyuman yang asing dimata Jongin.

 _'_ _Aku ingin kau memanggilku_ Appa _.'_

.

.

.

 **Dimalam ini hatiku terasa kacau untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tapi aku tak mampu untuk menahannya lagi.**

 **Sooyeon, cintaku terlalu besar untuk anak ini. Kebersamaan kami yang jauh lebih lama dibandingkan denganmu membuatku berpaling.**

 **Aku ingin dia menjadi seorang yang sepertiku. Ia harus pintar sepertiku, dia harus sepertiku karna dia anakku. Sooyeon, maafkan untuk kelemahan hatiku.**

 **Aku menyayanginya.. sangat menyayanginya.**

 **Kami akan pergi dan untuk ini.. aku akan meninggalkanmu disini.**

 **Rasa sakit ini akan selalu ada, tapi untuk anak itu aku akan kembali.**

 **Keponakan kita, dia anakku.**

 **Maafkan aku.**

 **Kim**

Heechul memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan membawa Jongin. Ia akan membuat anaknya itu tau tentang dunia. Ia tak harus berburu, ia tak boleh hanya diam dan melakukan pekerjaan wanita.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng.. yeahh Jongin mau di bawa kemana tuh sama Chullie, kkk..

Oh ya, itu aku sengaja bikin Tao sama Dio yang jadi maknaenya, kan disini Sehun ceritanya dingin-dingin ganteng gitu, jadi nggak cocok jadi maknae, apa lagi dia tokoh utamanya, kkkk~ bayangin aja Sehun umurnya sepantaran lah sama ChanBaek, nggak paling tua, nggak juga paling muda, berlaku juga untuk Jongin, okay?

.

Ini kok responnya semakin hari semakin menurun? Apa karena terlalu lama update'kah? Atau terlalu pendek? Kalo ingin kritik atau saran bisa langsung bilang di kotak review, atau jga bsa pm aja langsung, selama itu baik knapa enggak? Hehe..

Last, mohon tinggalkan jejak ya, biar makin cepet updatenya, kkkk~

[22 April 2017]


	5. Chapter 5 - Hal baru

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 5_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Hal baru'_**

.

.

Mereka sebelas anak angkat Jung. Banyak yang iri dengan kemewahan bahkan naungan nama Jung yang melekat pada mereka.

Memasuki Sky High School sebelas namja itu seakan menjadi pusat gravitasi. Semua mata menatap pada mereka, terutama pada dua anak yang lebih kecil dari mereka. Jung Kyungsoo dan Jung Tao.

Dua anak yang mendapat keberuntungan setelah kepergian dua anak lainnya.

Tao terlihat tidak tertarik lagi dengan aktivitasnya, dan itu dengan mudah dilihat oleh para _Hyung_ -nya. Namun tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membahas itu. Toh beberapa dari mereka pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Beruntung untuk Tao yang luput dari pengetahuan ayah mereka. Karena hukuman yang ayahnya berikan sungguh sangat luar biasa.

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung adik yang hanya berjarak setengah tahun darinya "Kita harus segera masuk kelas. Lihat temanmu sudah menunggu."

Dari sekian banyaknya saudara, bagi Tao sosok Kyungsoo-lah yang lebih banyak bicara padanya. Itu tentu karena mereka dibawa pada saat yang bersamaan. "Baiklah. Selamat bertemu dijam istirahat."

Aturan dari ayah mereka.

 **-Mereka harus selalu makan siang bersama dan juga tak boleh ada diantara mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan apapun disekolah tanpa persetujuan ayah mereka.**

Setelah kepergian Tao merekapun segera berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. "Sampai bertemu dijam istirahat."

Kehidupan keluarga Jung memang penuh dengan aturan serta kebebasan yang minim, disiplin dan karena inilah yang membuat semua keturunan Jung selalu menjadi sosok yang potensial.

Tak ada yang heran dengan setiap perbedaan dari sebelas pangeran Jung ini, semua orang tau bahwa mereka adalah anak angkat namun dengan setiap prestasi bahkan kemampuan dari sebelasnya membuat semua orang menyadari bahwa mereka layak disebut Jung.

Mata para siswa perempuan begitu terpesona dengan sosok Jung Sehun. Dia adalah yang tertampan selain Jung Chanyeol. Perbedaan dari keduanya hanyalah sikap. Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih ramah membuat beberapa siswa berani memandang langsung pada Chanyeol. Jika Sehun? Maka bersiaplah dengan lirikan sinis yang dia berikan. Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka makin histeris. Wanita memang aneh!

Jujur mereka semua memang tampan, namun Sehun dan Chanyeol lebih tampan.

Yunho tak hanya mengadopsi anak dari keturunan Korea saja, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang merupakan keturunan orang China dan Canada.

Yunho benar-benar memilih bibit yang memiliki kualitas.

.

.

"Suho kau bercerita mengenai anak Daddy yang hilang itu beberapa hari lalu bukan?" Jung Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris mulai menatap pada Jung Suho. Tatapan serius yang selalu membuat beberapa saudaranya kesal.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Menurutmu.. apa dia masih hidup?"

Suho membalas tatapan Kris yang terlihat ragu pada pertanyaannya sendiri. "Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia hidup?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lebih baik dia mati."

Kris dan Suho terkejut dengan suara seseorang dibelakangnya. "Kalian harusnya masuk kelas. Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan Loker seperti ini."

Keduanya meneguk ludah ketika berbalik menatap mata tajam sosok itu. "Kami ha-" Suho menggaruk pipinya bingung saat tatapan itu langsung tertuju padanya.

"Kita akan menjadi sampah. Itu yang akan terjadi jika anak itu kembali."

Kata-kata itu yang sukses membuat mereka tercengang. Mereka berdua dengan pandangan kosong berjalan meninggalkan saudara mereka itu. Tak siap dengan jawaban sevulgar itu. Itu kenyataan yang menyakitkan untuk masa depan mereka.

Kemewahan dan semua yang Jung berikan pada mereka, akankah hilang begitu saja?

"Kris.. kenapa kita harus memikirkan soal ini. Dia takkan hidup, dia sudah mati."

.

.

Minseok membuka buku pelajarannya dengan malas, sesungguhnya dia bosan karena ia tengah memikirkan mengenai audisi dance yang seharusnya adik bungsunya itu ikuti. Ia tau sangat sulit untuk bisa diterima dalam kelas itu. Mereka yang mendapat kesempatan seperti itu pasti sangat beruntung. Minseok tertawa sinis untuk statusnya. Tapi jika ia bukan dari Jung, apa ia bisa jadi seperti sekarang? Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia hidup dipanti asuhan. Tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar untuk adiknya itu, ia bahkan tak bisa untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa memikirkan adiknya?

Dua tahun lalu dia pun masuk dalam situasi yang sama dengan Tao. Bagaimanapun dia berhasil untuk lulus audisi, pada akhirnya iapun diseret secara memalukan oleh pengawal ayahnya didepan banyak teman-teman kelasnya. Tamparan yang membuatnya merasa sangat malu diberikan olehnya didepan saudara-saudaranya. Dan hukuman cambuk dikakinya, bahkan ia harus dikurung dalam perpustakaan keluarga untuk mempelajari beberapa buku yang bahkan sampai kini melekat erat dalam otaknya.

Ia hanya anak berusia 13 tahun saat itu, dan cambukan itu sangat sakit, 20 cambukan setiap harinya dalam satu minggu. Daddy nya sangat kejam!

Dalam masa merenungnya tiba-tiba Minseok merasakan sebuah beban disamping tubunya.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Minseok yang tengah melamun "Kau takkan berniat membolos lagi bukan."

Hafal dengan sifat sensitive saudara paling tuanya itu, Luhan tertawa renyah. "Jangan selalu lemah seperti ini Minseok- _ah_. Kau sangat keterlaluan dengan sikapmu ini." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Minseok dan kembali kekelasnya sendiri.

Diantara semua saudaranya, Luhan tau siapa yang akan kacau bila sesuatu terjadi dikeluarga mereka. Jung Minseok, hati yang lembut dengan sikap yang seolah tak peduli pada apapun.

Yang tertua itu.. entah bagaimana ia bisa masuk dalam keluarga yang seperti ini.

Luhan ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana bodohnya Minseok saat dengan lugunya mengikuti kelas tari tanpa ijin dari Daddy mereka. Jika itu Tao mereka maklum karena dia anggota keluarga baru yang belum mengenal terlalu dalam tentang Ayah mereka. Tapi bagaimana Minseok bisa seceroboh itu. Jelas bila Daddy mereka sangat melarang mereka untuk ikut dalam kegiatan yang tak berhubungan dengan apa yang ayah mereka rencanakan untuk mereka.

Pengalaman Tao akan membuat luka dihati Minseok kembali terasa. Minseok mencintai seni terutama dance dan juga Keluarganya.

Dance adalah kesalahan pertamanya. Dan dia merasa sedih karena adik bungsunya harus melenyapkan impiannya pada dance.

"Tao yang malang." gumamnya sebelum fokus pada buku dimejanya. 15 menit sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi ia gunakan untuk membaca.

.

.

.

Dua orang dengan pakaian kumuh namun wajah bersinar membuat keduanya menjadi tontonan menarik disepanjang perjalanan menuju Kota.

Jongin menutup telinganya karena suara bising yang ia dengar, tubuhnya bergetar karena banyak sosok yang seperti dirinya dan juga Heechul. Ia bingung.

Jongin menatap pada Heechul yang menggandeng tangannya erat. Wajahnya terlihat tenang bahkan Heechul terlihat tak terganggu dengan suasana ini. Jantung Jongin berdegub dengan kencang, nafasnya memburu. Ia seratus persen ketakutan hingga kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Heechul mengulum senyum geli karena reaksi Jongin, ia benar-benar membuat kesalahan besar karena mengucilkan Jongin dari dunia. Kini ia merasa tindakannya ini sangat tepat. Jongin harus tau bagaimana kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Hampir setengah jam mereka berdua berada dalam kereta, dan selama itu pula Jongin terus menunjukkan wajah sepucat mayat. Anak itu sungguh ketakutan, bahkan Heechul merasakan bila sebentar lagi Jongin akan pingsan.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi, jika bisa Heechul ingin tertawa sambil menangis. Anaknya takut pada manusia.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chap 5 update! Yuhuu..

Hari ini kan Oliv libur jadi Oliv mutusin untuk update, takutnya kalo besok-besok Oliv nggak bisa update, soalnya minggu ini Oliv ada UTS jadi harus belajar, kalo sampe ketahuan Mama maen PC trus nanti Hape Oliv yang jadi korban, T.T

Yeahhh.. yang nyari Sehun angkat tangan! Chap ini udah keluar tuh, meski cuman dikit. Kalo ada yang nanya 'Siapa tuh yang dateng pas KrisHo lagi di depan loker?' yappp, bisa ditebak dong. Udah pasti si vampire korea ayangnya nini, kkkk.. udah kelihatan'kan gimana karakternya Sehun?

Ada yang nunggu Sehun ketemu Jongin? Kalian harus extra sabar, okay? Kan Jongin-nya baru aja keluar dari Hutan, hehee..

Terima kasih untuk reader yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, Oliv usahain buat up tiap 2 hari sekali. Jangan lupa Review, Favorite dan Follow ya!

[24 April 2017]


	6. Chapter 6 - Asing

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 6_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Asing'_**

.

.

Suara-suara yang mengganggu terus bermunculan setelah Jongin membuka matanya. Menangis karena tak ada sosok Heechul disekitarnya. Ia berbaring dengan tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan karena ada beberapa sosok lain yang terus berdenging disekitarnya.

"Aku tak percaya jika Heechul _Hyung_ masih hidup dan bahkan membawa anak ini bersamanya."

"Dia sungguh anak yang hilang itu! Ini benar-benar gila."

"Kita takkan lepas dari Jung Yunho jika dia tau bila anaknya disini."

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sooyeon _Noona_."

"Apa yang Heechul _Oppa_ lakukan dengan rambutnya? Dia _namja_ bukan?"

"Dia begitu ketakutan, lihatlah."

"Ssstt.. diamlah dia menangis karena suara kalian!"

Suara-suara asing yang ia dengar sungguh membuatnya pusing, sangat pusing dan bingung.

"Panggil Heechul kemari, katakan bila anak ini sudah bangun."

Jongin benar-benar menangis tanpa henti, matanya terus menatap sekeliling dan tubuhnya bahkan tak mampu untuk bergerak karena rasa takutnya yang berlebihan. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal membuka pintu, dan secepat kilat Jongin segera berlari menerjang sosok itu. Membuat ketiga orang ditempat itu terkejut begitupun Heechul.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya pada semua orang diruangan itu, hingga satu persatu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Heechul yang membalas pelukan anak dari Keluarga Jung yang memeluknya erat seperti balita yang senang melihat ibunya.

Pemandangan yang sukses membuat hati para wanita tersentuh.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Heechul dan Jongin, Ketiga orang itu mulai berkumpul di ruang keluarga, menanti penjelasan dari orang yang selama ini hanya menutup mulutnya mengenai keberadaan Heechul.

" _Eomma_ ini sungguh membuatku bingung. Bagaimana Heechul _Hyung_ kembali dan dia bersama anak itu?" ucap tho the point si bungsu dikeluarga Kim.

Semua orang mencoba untuk memahami apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu keluarga mereka itu. 15 tahun dia menghilang dan kemudian muncul dengan seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Sooyeon, istri dari saudara mereka yang sudah lama mati karena pendarahan. Namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Heechul kini telah bisu dan bahkan wanita yang mereka panggil _Eomma_ itu sama sekali tak terkejut.

" _Eomma_? Ini sangat membingungkan untuk kami. Apa _eomma_ menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Heechul _Oppa_?"

Nyonya Kim, satu-satunya orang yang tau mengenai pembantaian yang Jung Yunho lakukan pada anak Sulungnya berdehem untuk menenangkan anak-anaknya. "Kalian dengarlah."

Dan cerita itu bergulir sesuai dengan yang Heechul ceritakan dan yang dia lihat. Kisah Heechul dan Yunho.

Semua yang mendengar itu bagaikan tersengat lebah, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mereka tak tau kejadian ini? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang Jung membunuh hanya demi harta? Bahkan dia tega membunuh kakaknya sendiri?

Jika soal hilangnya anak Jung, tentu mereka tau bila itu perbuatan Heechul, jadi alasan tentang tindakan penculikan itu karena balas dendam? Dan untuk kebisuan bahkan tragedi kematian Sooyeon adalah informasi baru bagi mereka.

"Kibum- _ah_ , bisakah _eomma_ memintamu untuk membantu Heechul?" Nyonya Kim menatap wajah anak bungsunya.

Kim Kibum menatap sejenak pada Eommanya, menganggukan kepalanya ragu. "Ya."

Seketika ruang tempat mereka berkumpul kembali senyap, hanya suara Ny. Kim yang terus mengalir menceritakan mengenai kehidupan Heechul dan anak Jung Yunho, sekaligus perkembangan Jongin yang terhambat karena kelemahan fisik Kim Heechul.

Jongin adalah alasan untuk Kim Heechul -saudara tertua mereka kembali, dan mereka tak ingin melihat _Hyung_ -nya itu bersedih dengan penolakan mereka. Juga dengan kisah Hyung mereka, maka mereka takkan membiarkan Jongin lepas begitu saja dari Keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Heechul membawa Jongin naik kembali ke kasurnya, sedikit paksaan tentunya karena Jongin terus mendesak Heechul untuk keluar ruangan. Tapi mau bagaimana juga Heechul lebih bertenaga dari Jongin, hingga Jongin jatuh terlentang diatas kasurnya.

 _'_ _Diamlah! Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan perjalanan kita.'_ Andai Heechul bisa maka ia akan mengatakan hal itu pada anaknya yang terus meronta dibawah tubuhnya.

Heechul merasakan amarah ketika harus kembali ke Mansion yang ia tinggalkan, seakan kenangan tentang Yunho yang membunuh Sooyeon dan anaknya terulang kembali didepan matanya, dan juga wajah Jongin yang menyerupai Yunho sekaligus Sooyeon sungguh membuatnya sedikit resah.

 _"_ _Diam!'_ Heechul menahan tubuh Jongin yang meronta, mencengkram kedua tangan anak itu disetiap sisinya.

Jongin merasa sangat asing dengan tatapan Heechul, tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Membuat Jongin terisak tanpa sadar. Tangisan pertamanya.

 _'_ _Apa yang kulakukan!'_ hati Heechul tersengat mendengar suara isakan anaknya. Ia membuat Jongin menangis.

 _'_ _Maafkan_ appa _, kumohon tenanglah.'_ mengendurkan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Jongin, Heechul menyingkir dari tubuh Jongin dan beralih berbaring disamping anaknya itu. _'Aku hanya ingin kau hidup dengan normal. Kumohon jangan menangis.'_

Heechul memeluk tubuh kurus Jongin dari samping, membawa kepala anak itu dilengannya, dan tentu tak ada penolakan dari Jongin karena ia merasa lebih baik ketika Heechul memeluknya dalam tidur.

Dan lagi, baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan tidur ditempat yang empuk. Selama ini dia tidur dibawah tanah yang keras. Jadi? Pelukan hangat Heechul, Alas tidur yang empuk, dan bau harum ruangan tempat mereka tidur.

Ya.. Jongin lupa akan tangisannya dan tertidur dengan sangat amat damai.

.

.

Kim Kibum membawa anaknya untuk pergi ke kamar Heechul, dengan tanpa lupa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ia pun segera masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Memandang dua orang yang tengah tertidur, "Taemin kau lihat anak itu? Besok kami semua akan keluar rumah. Daddy ingin kau menjaganya selama kami pergi." tanpa berlama-lama melihat pemandangan didepannya, Kim Kibum pun berbalik meninggalkan anaknya yang masih menatap punggung Jongin.

"Big Baby uh?" gumamnya sebelum berlalu.

.

.

.

Yuri tak tau dengan rasa hangat dihatinya, ia menatap box bayi disudut ruangan kamarnya sejak selesai sarapan pagi mereka. Hatinya gelisah namun sangat bersemangat disaat yang bersamaan.

Entah feeling seorang ibu, tapi hari ini ia merasakan perasaan bahagia yang tak dapat ia kenali.

Disisi lain Yunho meremas sebuat kertas undangan dari Sky Hing School. Nama Jung Tao yang tertera dalam isi surat itu membuat gigi Yunho bergeletuk menahan amarah.

 **Class Dance Audition**

Beraninya! Dan bagaimana anak itu bisa lolos dari pengawasan Minseok!

"Anak itu sangat tidak bisa diandalkan." ucapnya menatap surat yang kini tak berbentuk. "Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran agar tau bagaimana bersikap padaku."

Ia hanya tak suka hal-hal yang tak sesuai rencana, dan dari semua ia paling benci pembantah. Namun untuk melepaskan Jung Minseok, tidak! Dari semua anaknya ,Yunho tau bila istrinya sangat menaruh perhatian lebih pada anak itu. Anak yang diurus langsung oleh istrinya sedari kecil. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan Yuri padanya ketika Minseok menerima hukuman darinya dua tahun lalu.

Walau tak pernah ditunjukkan secara langsung tapi ia tahu bagaimana kasih sayang Yuri pada salah satu anak angkatnya itu.

"Aku tak ingin Yuri kembali sedih karenaku." kegagalannya sudah membuat hubungannya dengan Yuri merenggang jadi ia tak ingin makin membuat istrinya semakin enggan padanya. Sial! Jika bukan karena mencintai wanita itu sudah pasti Yunho akan membuang istrinya itu. Eh!

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah berlangsung sejak lima menit lalu, namun Minseok dan Sehun belum juga datang untuk makan siang mereka.

"Kita makan saja. Aku tak ingin kelaparan karena mereka." ucap Jongdae yang terlihat kesal karena acara makan siang mereka yang tertunda. Waktu adalah hal yang penting baginya dan menunggu merupakan salah stu hal yang membuang waktu.

" _Hyungdeul_ , bisakah aku makan? Aku harus menemui Lee Songsaengnim." ucap Tao lemah.

-dia akan mengundurkan diri dari audisi.

"Kita makan." putus Suho sambil melirik pada Chanyeol yang juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Hanya kau yang selalu lolos dari tangan Daddy. Tapi Daddy takkan semudah itu untuk melepaskanmu."

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat? Kita harus segera pergi kekantin."

50 cambukan dalam sehari selama dua minggu.

Minseok menahan nafasnya untuk cambukan yang Sehun berikan. "Kau harus tetap terlihat normal. Terutama dihadapan Mommy. Itu perintah Daddy." ucap Sehun datar. Ia terbiasa mendapatkan tugas dari Yunho untuk menghukum saudaranya. Ia mendapat kepercayaan lebih bersama dengan dua orang saudaranya yang lain. Dari semuanya ada tiga anak angkat Jung yang menjadi tangan dan mata bagi ayahnya.

Jung Sehun anak ke-lima yang masuk ke Mansion Jung. Dari kecil Sehun memang lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Ia dan satu anak lain -Chanyeol selalu mendapat pujian dari setiap prestasinya, berbeda dengan saudaranya yang lain. Sehun sering pergi dengan Yunho untuk pertemuan dengan investor asing. Ya, Sehun adalah yang paling diperhatikan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dua anak itu adalah yang terbaik. Tapi untuk Sehun, yang lain hanya akan diam jika mata Sehun mulai menatap. Sifat dan sikap yang hampir mirip dengan Ayah mereka.

"Shh~ kumohon Hun." Minseok menjauh dari Sehun. 33 cambukan terlewat dan Minseok merasa bila ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri. "Sa-kit." isakan tangis Minseok mulai menggema didalam ruang kosong yang dulunya difungsikan untuk lapangan basket.

"Gunakan otakmu sebelum membantah Daddy. Diam ditempatmu!"

34! 35! 36! ...

Wajah tampan itu tetap tak berekspresi, matanya fokus pada kaki merah milik Minseok, tangannya dengan erat memegang ikat pinggang milik Minseok yang ia gunakan untuk menghukum saudaranya itu. Pekikan kesakitan, bahkan tangisan adalah hal biasa ditelinga Sehun.

Ia terbiasa.

.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

Jongin memulai kegiatan belajarnya dengan Kim Taemin, anak yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun dari Jongin. Keduanya hanya duduk diam di dalam kamar milik Jongin dan Heechul. Ya, karena Taemin masih sibuk berfikir mengenai apa yang harus dia ajarkan terlebih dahulu.

Pertama, Jongin ini tidak bisu namun tak tau cara untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kedua, ayahnya bahkan bibi, ibu, ataupun neneknya tak ada satupun yang membantunya karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan untuk kehadiran Heechul? Yap! Paman-nya itu sibuk mengurusi hak asuh Jongin.

Taemin menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat takut padanya, oh ayolah! Taemin bukanlah manusia yang memiliki wajah menyeramkan. Dia tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Diusianya yang ke 16 ini dia bahkan mampu untuk membuat seluruh wanita yang berusia lebih tua darinya menangis meminta perhatiannya. Apa-apaan tatapan anak ini padanya?!

"Kau! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" dan parahnya lagi Jongin sangat asing dengan setiap ucapannya.

"Hah~ Kenapa aku harus mengurus hal-hal seperti ini!" geramnya pada Jongin yang masih setia menatapnya.

Disisi lain dia juga takjub dengan Jongin. Selain rambut panjangnya, Jongin adalah remaja yang sangat tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Dan sialnya dengan rambut panjang itu! Dia seperti tokoh Pangeran berambut yang ada dalam film.

Sempurna dan tak akan ada satupun mata yang ingin berpaling dari pahatan indah ini.

"Kau tau, kau sangat cantik, tampan, manis dan bodoh disaat yang bersamaan." lagi pula Jongin takkan mengerti juga dengan apa yang dia bicarakan.

Taemin berdiri dari tempatnya, menarik tangan Jongin untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya. Anak itu selalu saja duduk di atas kasur, membuat Taemin tidak nyaman karena kasur itu untuk tidur bukan untuk duduk mengobrol seperti saat ini. Jongin sendiri tak berani untuk memberontak ataupun menolak. Jika dengan Heechul maka ia bisa sedikit manja, namun dengan sosok lain?

Oh dia masih heran karena ternyata ada makhluk yang berwujud sama sepertinya dan Heechul.

Taemin membawa Jongin berjalan disampingnya, menuntunnya untuk keluar dari kamar. "Hey! Kau gemetar? Kau takut ternyata." Jongin bahkan heran karena sosok itu dapat bersuara seperti hewan-hewan berkaki yang ia temui dihutan. "Tenanglah Jongin. Namamu Jongin bukan?"

Taemin terus berbicara pada Jongin, membiarkan Jongin terus bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya.

"Kau lihat ini rumah milik _Appa_ -mu, tapi sekarang kami tinggal disini bersama sejak Heechul _ahjussi_ dan kau pergi." Taemin membimbing Jongin berjalan menuruni tangga.

Pelajaran pertama, memperkenalkan tempat tinggal baru untuknya.

Jongin sangat asing dengan warna warna indah yang ada disekitarnya, ditempat tinggal sebelumnya takkan ada yang lebih indah dari warna bunga bahkan kupu-kupu. Tapi ini ada untuk tempat berteduh! Jadi jangan hiraukan mulut Jongin yang terus terbuka disetiap perjalanan mereka.

"Dapur ini tempat kami menyiapkan makanan, sesuatu untuk kau makan." ucap Taemin sambil mengusap perutnya dan Jongin bergantian.

"Ini tempat untuk menyimpan bahan makanan." Ia membuka kulkas yang tingginya melebihi Jongin, membuat anak yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu meloncat mundur karena hawa dingin yang berasal dari benda persegi itu.

"Haha.. kau mau coklat?"

Jongin tak tau apapun yang Taemin ucapkan, ia hanya tau bila ada banyak buah dan sayuran di dalam benda dingin itu. Ia juga menerima sesuatu yang entah apa dari Taemin, tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan maka Jongin hanya menggenggam coklat yang Taemin berikan padanya.

"Ngh" Jongin lapar, bukankah seharusnya ini waktu makan baginya dan Heechul? Merasa tak ada Heechul disekitarnya membuat Jongin sangat sendirian.

"Kami tak memiliki satupun pelayan. _Halmeoni_ hanya menugaskan para pelayan untuk sekedar bersih-bersih dan memasak. Setelah itu mereka akan pulang, yeahh sepertinya _Halmeoni_ tidak suka dengan orang asing."

Jongin menatap Taemin yang masih menjelaskan, percuma untuk menyerahkan Jongin pada orang yang tak berpengalaman mengajar sepertinya. Karena bahkan tak ada satupun hal yang Jongin mengerti.

Ia tak lebih dari anak yang baru lahir dan langsung diajak berbicara.

"Jika kau lapar makanlah coklat itu. Kau melewatkan sarapan karena tak mau keluar dari kamarmu."

Taemin mendengar perut Jongin yang beberapa kali berbunyi, namun ia juga heran mengapa anak itu tidak membuka coklatnya untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya. "Hufft.. apa kau malu untuk memakannya didepanku. Jika kau terus keras kepala maka kau akan kelaparan."

.

.

.

Perasaan Heechul sangat tak nyaman sejak keluar dari Mansion-nya. Apa hanya tegang karena dia akan memiliki Jongin untuk dirinya?

Heechul dan adiknya, Kim Kibum berencana untuk pergi mengurus mengenai nama Jongin yang akan mengikuti Marganya. Ia akan menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi anaknya itu, tentu rasa takut akan hal ini sangatlah besar dihati Heechul.

" _Hyung_ , kau yakin ini takkan memancing Yunho? Kurasa untuk membuat dia menjadi salah satu keluarga kita- umh." Kibum menghela nafas untuk sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan. _'Jung Yunho adalah salah satu investor terbesar diperusahaan kita. Jalan kami tak semudah ini jika bukan dari bantuan Yunho._ Hyung _, Aku telah membuat kesalahan!_ ' ucapnya dalam hati. Semalaman, ia tak sanggup untuk hanya sekedar menutup mata karena bebannya ini.

Rahasia dari setiap perkembangan bisnis keluarga Kim adalah karena campur tangan Yunho, karena selain Heechul tak ada satupun yang mampu untuk memegang perusahaan besar itu. Jika ayah mereka masih hidup maka semua akan lebih mudah, tapi nyatanya tidak! Sejak Kim Heechul kehilangan istrinya., Kim Kibum lah yang berusaha menjaga semua milik _Hyung_ -nya itu.

Kim Kibum, dengan cara apapun meminta Jung Yunho, meyakinkan mantan Kakak iparnya bahwa dia akan membawa bayi yang Heechul ambil jika dia mau membantu Kibum dalam menjalankan perusahaannya.

Lima belas tahun! Jung Yunho menanti janji Kim Kibum selama periode itu, dan kini?!

Setelah tau kenyataan mengenai penderitaan yang Heechul alami, bagaimana bisa dia membawa Jongin -anak yang Heechul ambil dari Yunho untuk dikembalikan pada keluarga Jung?

Jika tau bahwa akar dari tindakan nekat Heechul adalah Jung Yunho sendiri maka Kibum takkan pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan Yunho. Dan semua terlambat untuk mengambil langkah mundur.

 **Flashback**

 _Kim Kibum menatap seorang pengemis yang terus berdiri di depan gerbang Mansion mereka. Ia yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kekantor sedikit risih dengan pemandangan itu. Sayang karena bahkan tak ada seorang pelayan ataupun penjaga yang bisa ia perintahkan untuk mengusir pengemis kumuh itu._

 _Dengan wajah tak bersahabat Kibum berjalan menuju kearah gerbang._

 _Semakin mendekati tujuannya, ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu. "A-apa?" seorang namja berusia hampir sama dengannya dengan seorang anak dibelakang punggungnya._

 _Wajahnya pucat hanya dengan melihat sosok itu, Kim Heechul._ Hyung _-nya yang hilang selama 15 tahun lebih._

 _Dengan langkah terburu-buru dan panik Kibum pun membuka gerbang didepannya, mengguncang tubuh kumuh Heechul dan membawanya masuk._

 _"_ Eomma _! Seohyun!" panggilnya pada ibu dan istrinya sambil menatap penuh pada seorang anak yang ada dalam gendongan hyungnya itu. "_ Hyung _? Heechul_ hyung _? Kau -kau datang dan dia.. dia-" Kibum tak mampu memperbaiki kalimat yang ingin ia keluarkan. Syok, dia sangat kaget dengan kehadiran Heechul. Terutama anak yang Heechul bawa. Ia jelas tau siapa anak itu._

 _Setelah dua orang wanita beda usia datang menghampiri mereka, Kim Kibum segera mundur teratur._

 _"_ _Tak salah lagi! Dia anak dari Yunho." gumamnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia mulai merogoh saku kemejanya, menekan acak Smartphone-nya. "Anakmu- dia.. ada bersamaku."_

 **Flashback End**

Kim Heechul menepuk pundak Kibum, _'apa yang kau fikirkan? Ayo kita keluar'_

Seolah mengerti dengan arti anggukam yang Heechul tujukan padanya, dengan pemikiran yang matang, Kibum mencegah tangan Heechul yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kita harus bicara. _Hyung_ , maafkan aku."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yeahh double chapter, ini sebenernya dua chapter yang Oliv jadiin satu, jadi agak panjang. Soalnya Oliv pikir-pikir kalo pendek trus ntar kelarnya kapan dong, kkkk..

Ohya aku akan balas beberapa pertanyaan yang masih bisa aku jawab,

Q : Kapan Jongin ketemu Sehun?

A : Emhh mungkin chap depan kali ya

Q : Endingnya mau sama atau beda dengan cerita aslinya?

A : Emm, kalian pengennya gimana? Kalo beda nanti takutnya feel-nya kurang dapet

Q : Jongin umurnya berapa?

A : emhh kira-kira 15 tahunlah, sama kayak Sehun

Q : Jongin nggak bisu kan?

A : Eee.. gimana ya? Menurut kalian Nini bisa ngomong nggak? Kkkk~ nanti bakal kejawab seiring berjalannya cerita.

.

Okk, big thanks buat kalian yang udah mau nungguin ff ini update, Oliv seneng deh liat respon kalian yang bener-bener nunggu cerita ini update, oh ya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak okay?

[26 April 2017]


	7. Chapter 7 - Kembali

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 7_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Kembali'_**

.

.

Taemin merampas coklat yang sedari tadi Jongin bawa, dia sedikit risih dengan anak kumuh itu karena suara perut yang setiap menit berbunyi darinya. "Kau ini! Kenapa harus malu padaku? Bagaimanapun juga kau saudaraku." decaknya kesal sambil membuka bungkusan coklat dan setelahnya ia kembali menyerahkan coklat itu pada Jongin. "Yap! Makanlah."  
Jongin menatap Taemin, demikian juga Taemin yang menatap pada Jongin. "Jangan bilang kau tak mengerti?"

Taemin menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal. "Kau sungguh sangat membuatku! Ukhh!" dengan geram Taemin kembali merebut coklat ditangan Jongin "Kau hanya perlu memakannya! Memasukkannya kedalam mulutmu, mengunyah dan menelan! Mengerti?" jelas Taemin bersama dengan ia yang mempraktekkan langsung pada Jongin.

Pada akhirnya Jongin mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan Taemin padanya dan coklat itu, dengan anggukan dan senyuman lebar Jongin pun memakan coklat yang Taemin berikan. Tak lama setelah itu Jongin terdiam beberapa detik, menatap sebatang benda berwarna gelap ditangannya. Manis! Rasa yang seperti buah namun berbeda dengan buah, ini makanan yang enak! Sangat enak! Dengan kunyahan cepat Jongin kembali menggigit coklat itu hingga tak tersisa.

Taemin menggeleng geli melihat bagaimana lahapnya Jongin. "Yaaa~ aku akan memberimu coklat lagi, sebanyak yang kau inginkan My Prince." ucapnya sambil tertawa. Wajah Jongin yang menatapnya sayu dan pakaian kumuh yang ia kenakan. Siapa yang tak luluh dengan tatapan memohon seperti itu? Ah! Mata bulat anak didepannya ink sungguh sesuatu.

Jongin ingin coklat.

"Hmm, kau tunggu disini. Kurasa _Halmeoni_ dan Mommy kembali." Taemin menggelengkan kepala melihat Jongin yang masih setia menatapnya. "Ck! Kau sangat kekanakan." ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Rumah sebesar stadion sepak bola dan tak ada satupun pelayan, sangat merepotkan dan membuang tenaga. Taemin berjalan keluar rumah untuk membuka gerbang, melihat sosok asing yang tengah menanti di luar gerbangnya. "Orang asing? Lagi? Kenapa banyak sekali orang baru yang datang uh?" gumamnya.

Namun setelah semakin dekat dengan sosok itu Taemin merasa sedikit terintimidasi.  
"Tuan, untuk saat ini Daddy tidak ada disini, Mungkinkah kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu atau menunggu hingga Daddy kembali?" tanyanya langsung karena dilihat dari pakaian dan mobil yang tamu itu pakai maka Taemin yakin bila itu pasti salah satu Klien ayahnya. Ayahnya memang sering membawa Klien untuk datang langsung ke Mansion mereka.

Sedikit rahasia. Ayahnya memang selalu meminta bantuan dari neneknya untuk beberapa urusan kantor.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemput seseorang."

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara berat tamu itu. " _Halmeoni_ tak ada disini. Mereka semua pergi, apa Tuan ada perlu denganku?" tanya Taemin ragu.

Hey! Dia bahkan tidak membolos sekolah, ia sudah meminta ijin untuk absennya hari ini.

"Jongin."

Taemin makin mengerutkan keningnya bahkan air mukanya menunjukkan wajah ragu yang ketara. _'Jongin? Dia bahkan baru datang kemarin dan hari ini ia mendapat tamu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.  
Seolah mengerti keraguan sosok remaja didepannya. Yunho tertawa renyah. "Kim Kibum memintaku untuk mengantar seseorang bernama Jongin." jelasnya.

 _'_ _Ah~ kenapa Daddy tak menyuruhku langsung saja.'_ Taemin membalas senyuman pria berjas didepannya. "Maaf atas ketidak sopananku. Masuklah."  
Taemin hendak membuka gerbang untuk tamunya, namun pria paruh baya itu menolak dan memintanya untuk langsung saja mengantarkan Jongin.  
Dengan sopan juga Taemin meminta untuk orang suruhan ayahnya untuk menunggu.

Berlari secepat yang dia inginkan Taemin menjemput Jongin yang ternyata masih berdiri ditempat dimana ia ditinggalkan. "Anak ini benar-benar." gemas Taemin. Sedikit berfikir Taemin ragu untuk mengantarkan Jongin pada pria itu karena pakaian lusuh yang Jongin kenakan. Tapi orang itu terlihat terburu-buru dan dia ada diluar , sangat tidak sopan jika ia meninggalkan orang itu terlalu lama. "Sudahlah! Lagipula takkan ada baju yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya."

"Ayo ikut." Taemin menggandeng tangan Jongin, membawanya pada orang suruhan ayahnya. "Demi apapun! Tanganmu!"

Lengket ! Ini coklat, jika tidak terburu-buru ia pasti akan membenahi sedikit penampilan Jongin. "Daddy akan marah karena tak merawatmu dengan baik."

"Bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu ada bersamaku."

"Bahkan aku harus membolos sekolah tanpa harus berpura-pura sakit untuk mengajarkanmu berbicara. Kau sangat merepotkan dan tak berguna."

"Rambutmu! Pakaianmu! Apa yang akan orang luar katakan tentang itu?"

" _Halmeoni_ dan Mom sedang berbelanja untukmu, bagaimanapun rapinya kau nanti jika kau tak mengerti apapun maka kau akan tetap terlihat buruk dimataku."

"Astaga! Kau memang harus cuci tangan!"

Jongin menikmati gerutuan yang Taemin ucapkan disetiap langkah mereka. Keuntungan kau tak merasa terganggu adalah saat kau tak mengerti apapun mengenai celaan yang kau dapatkan.

.

.

Yunho menatap datar pada rumah besar milik keluarga Kim. Tempat dimana ia membunuh saudara kandungnya sendiri. "Sangat menggelikam karena aku kembali ke tempatmu." gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian matanya fokus pada dua orang remaja yang berjalan tergesa kearahnya.  
Lebih tepatnya seorang remaja yang menyeret anak lainnya.

Tatapan Yunho berubah nyalang melihat penampilan anak yang remaja itu bawa.

"Umm, apa aku perlu ikut ketempat Daddy?" tanya Taemin saat ia membuka gerbang.  
"Tidak. Aku hanya menginginkan anak ini." ucap Yunho dengan senyuman yang sangat ia paksakan.

"Baiklah." Taemin menyerahkan Jongin pada Yunho. "Dia sangat pendiam dan soal penampilannya umm- kurasa Tuan tak perlu mempermasalahkannya, Daddy akan mengerti." ucap Taemin mencoba menjelaskan karena tatapan suruhan ayahnya itu sangat janggal.

Tanpa menjawab Yunho segera merangkul pundak Jongin, menuntun anak yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kembali." gerutu Taemin melihat bagaimana sikap Yunho.

.  
.

Heechul terdiam, tubuhnya melemas dan dadanya terasa berat.

Sampai disinikah? Apa langkahnya memang salah? Atau perbuatannya yang memang salah? Hukumankah? Atau memang ini yang seharusnya?

Apa yang harus dia rasakan? Marah pada adiknya karena telah mengkhianatinya? Atau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia yang membuat adiknya melakukan hal ini?

Tubuhnya lelah tiba-tiba, jiwanya seakan dirampas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kim Jongin-nya takkan bersamanya lagi.

Ia hanya ingin beberapa hal. Panggilan _Appa_ dari Jonginnya. Suara tawa bahkan suara Jonginnya saat berbicara.  
Bisakah? Lima belas tahun bukan waktu yang pendek bukan? Seharusnya ia layak mendapatkan keinginannya itu bukan?

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Aku sungguh tak tau jika dia yang membuatmu seperti ini, aku tak tau jika anak itu sangat berarti untukmu."

Permohonan maaf yang entah berapakali Heechul dengar dari Kibum. Ia seakan tuli, ia hanya lemas. Heechul berakhir sampai disini.

' _Sooyeon.. lagi-lagi dia merampas apa yang kumiliki. Ini hukuman darimu atau memang aku yang tak pernah layak untuk memiliki nama Keluargamu.'_ Heechul mempertanyakan semua dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa ingin mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _'_ _Tidak. Ini tidak bisa hanya seperti ini. Jongin aka mencariku dia pasti sangat bingung dengan orang-orang baru. Tidak! Jongin membutuhkanku!'_  
.

.

"Kau kotor dan apa-apaan rambutmu."

"Si cacat itu. Dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk hm."

Yunho terus mengemudikan mobilnya sambil menilai anak kumuh yang tak lain adalah anak kandungnya. Anaknya satu-satunya.

"Tubuhmu itu, dibalik baju kotormu itu pasti banyak bekas luka."

"Sangat kotor dan tidak berkelas."

Jongin hanya diam menatap sekitarnya. Ia bingung dan ketakutan karena ia berada dalam tempat sempit yang bisa berjalan, bahkan bersama sosok lain yang sedari tadi menampilkan raut wajah yang sangat buruk. Sosok yang terus menggerutu seperti Taemin. Dan lagi kepalanya terasa pusing karena kelaparan.

"Ngh.."

Yunho mendengar suara rintihan anaknya dan dia yakin bila itu karena tubuh anak kurus dan kumuh disampingnya itu sakit karena perbuatan keluarga Kim.

"Kau akan diobati setelah sampai."

Jung Yunho memang memiliki hati yang keras, tapi adakah yang tau bila ia menderita sejak kehilangan anaknya?  
Anak yang dia harapkan sejak masih dalam kandungan istrinya. Anak yang ia nantikan selama 15 tahun.

Tentu dia bahagia karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan anaknya kembali.

Wajah marah yang ia tunjukkan karena ia melihat penampilan anaknya. Ia tak suka bagaimana penampilan Jongin yang tak ada bedanya dengan pengemis dijalanan. Walaupun wajah Jongin sungguh tak dapat ia pungkiri kesempuarnaanya, tetap saja pakaian anak itu sangat tidak pantas untuk keluarga Jung.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya saat akan memasuki gerbang tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau lihat. Ini rumah barumu." ucapnya sambil menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat acuh.

Yunho memerintahkan penjaga gerbang untuk mengurus mobilnya, ia dengan kebahagiaan dihatinya mulai turun dari mobil kemudian menjemput Jongin. "Kita temui Mommy-mu."

Jantung Yunho berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia mambawa kembali anaknya dan kesedihan istrinya akan berlalu. Kesedihannya dan Yuri akan berakhir dengan kembalinya anak mereka.

Itu yang Yunho yakini.

Para penjaga bahkan pelayan yang berbaris disekitar Mansion Jung menatap heran pada Tuannya dan anak yang Tuannya bawa. _'Anak adopsi lagi? seorang gadis kecil? Tuan-nya membawa seorang gadis kecil kali ini?'_ pikir semua mata yang menatap anak itu.

.

.

Yuri dan sebelas anaknya merasa aneh pada Yunho sejak semalam. Karena Yunho memerintahkan mereka untuk libur sekolah hari ini. Sangat tidak biasa untuk memerintahkan semua dari mereka untuk berlibur, jika Sehun dan Chanyeol mungkin mereka takkan seheran ini. _Ada apa dengan ayah mereka?_

Layaknya anak normal lainnya sebelas anak itu makan dengan lahap, berebut lauk yang mereka anggap lezat. "Luhan- _ie_ jangan menganggu Kyungsoo." tegur Yuri melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi aktif menggoda Kyungsoo dengan mengambik lauk yang Kyungsoo ambil. "Mom, Kyungie hanya memilih daging. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya." kilah Luhan tanpa berniat berhenti menggoda adiknya itu.

Tao masih terdiam melihat kelakuan salah satu hyungnya itu, Luhan memang sangat jahil, tentu jika tidak ada ayah mereka. Dan kali ini mereka akan menikmati sarapan pagi dengan bebas.

"Chanyeol! Sudah!"

Yuri mendesah kesal karena beberapa anaknya yang mulai bertingkah diluar karakter mereka. "Chanyeol, jangan ganggu Minseok sayang. Dia bisa memilih makanannya sendiri hum?"

"Tapi Mom~ dia sangat lambat dan lihat dia memilih-milih lauknya." Chanyeol gemas dengan si anak tertua yang hanya memilih daging sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Tao. "Mom! Suho tidak makan dengan baik!"

"Suho jangan berpindah-pindah, duduk dan makanlah." kali ini wanita paruh baya itu membalas laporan dari Kris.

Jika suaminya ada pasti mereka bertingkah seperti robot dan itu kadang membuat Yuri tak selera makan. Tapi jika Yunho pergi maka kelakuan sebelas anaknya ini akan sangat merepotkan.

Hanya dirumah dan hanya dihadapan Yuri mereka bisa bertindak seperti yang mereka inginkan. Toh diluar rumah bahkan disekolah mereka akan selalu diawasi. Itu menyebalkan.

Seorang pelayan tua tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri meja makan, menatap Ny. Jung dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Nyonya.. Tuan datang."

"Baiklah, kalian duduklah dengan tenang dan perbaiki piring-piring kalian." ucapnya pada keempat belas anaknya.

Sehun merengut dan kembali menyisihkan daging yang dia pilih untuk ditukar dengan sayur-sayuran. "Mom~ aku bosan memakan ini." ucapnya dan diangguki oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain.  
"Kalian sudah makan banyak daging semalam."

.

.

Yunho merasakan tangan kecil Jongin yang meremas tangannya. "Lihat disana, mereka menunggu kita." ucapnya seolah mengerti Jongin.

Jongin merasa sesak melihat pemandangan lain yang ia lihat. Banyak orang yang menatapnya sedari tadi, para pelayan yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Mansion yang terlalu mewah. Ia bahkan gugup dengan suasana dingin diruangan mewah ini.

"Yuri." panggil Yunho ketika ia melihat istrinya yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya diikuti juga oleh semua anak angkatnya.

Yuri memandang Yunho yang menggandeng anak asing disampingnya. Seorang anak yang terlihat kumuh. "Anak lain lagi. Siapa yang melakukan kesalahan kali ini." ucap Yuri tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Sehun menatap pada Minseok, demikian Minseok yang juga menatap Sehun. Wajah Minseok terlihat tegang karena ucapan Yuri. "Aku tidak tau." Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minseok.

Suho menyikut pelan lengan Minseok. "Anggota baru. Kali ini seorang yeoja, jangan berfikir hal buruk, semua akan baik-baik saja." bisik Suho berusaha menekan keresahan saudaranya.

Semua mata memandang pada sosok gadis kecil yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Yunho. Hal lain yang membuat mereka heran adalah Yunho yang tak melepas genggaman tangan anak kumuh itu.

"Mulai sekarang dia tinggal disini. Jung Jong-"

"Tuan! Seseorang masuk dengan paksa ketempat ini!" pelayan tua itu kembali dengan wajah yang jauh lebih buruk dari kedatangan pertamanya tadi. "D-dia Tuan Kim." gugup pelayan wanita itu saat melihat tatapan tajam Yunho padanya.

"Bagaima-!"

Yunho tertegun saat genggaman tangan Jongin padanya lepas begitu saja, berbalik kebelakang dan melihat orang yang dia kenal berdiri terengah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Yunho.

.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

Yuri dan sebelas remaja yang masih setia berdiri itu terkejut dengan teriakan Yunho. "Yu-Yunho." gumam Yuri melihat emosi suaminya. Setelah kematian Sooyeon dan kehilangan anaknya, Yuri tak pernah sekalipun melihat kemarahan Yunho senyata ini. Siapa anak perempuan itu hingga membuat Yunho sangat marah? Ia mendekat kepada Yunho dan dengan jelas melihat sosok namja yang memasuki mansion mereka tanpa ijin. "H-Heechul _Oppa_?"

Yang tadinya hendak menenangkan Yunho, namun ia sendiri merasakan perasaan marah dalam dirinya. "Ka-kau! Kembalikan- Tunggu! Dia! Dia!" Yuri mengguncang tubuh Yunho saat mengerti akan apa situasi yang ia hadapi.

Yunho mengabaikan istrinya karena kini pandangannya fokus pada Jongin yang sedang memeluk Heechul. "Dimana para penjaga!" teriaknya lagi.

"Tu-tuan mereka- Tuan Kim" pelayan wanita itu tak mampu untuk berbicara dengan benar karena ia merasa tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pelayan itu Yunho menepis tangan Yuri yang mencengkram lengannya. "Beraninya kau!" teriaknya kembali, menghampiri dua orang yang terlihat tak peduli dengan amarahnya. "Kim Heechul!"

Melihat bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya, sebelas anak angkat Jung Yunho itu tertegun, mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang jenius dan mereka mampu untuk mengerti situasi yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

Kim Heechul! Dia adalah salah satu wajah yang terpajang didalam foto keluarga mereka. Suami dari saudara perempuan Jung Yunho. Dan orang yang selama ini mereka tau sebagai penculik Anak kandung keluarga Jung. "Dia, _yeoja_ kecil itu-" Kris menelan ludahnya berat. "Jadi selama ini anak yang hilang itu seorang _Yeoja_?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak pernah tau soal ini. Yang pasti ini sangat aneh. Penculik itu.. Heechul _ahjussi_ -ungh bagaimana kita harus menyebutnya." bisik Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Anak itu kembali." Sehun mengamati ayahnya yang menarik paksa Jongin dari Heechul.

Dan Heechul yang hanya diam dengan menatap pada Jongin.

.

.

Jongin terkejut ketika ia ditarik paksa oleh orang yang tadi bersamanya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan kejadian yang kini ia alami. Secara naluri Jongin meronta dari genggaman Yunho, ia ingin bersama Heechul tapi ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?

"Jangan bertingkah!" Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jongin yang sedari tadi terus memberontak, membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran karena ia jelas melihat bagaimana Jongin yang lebih memilih Heechul.

Heechul menerjang Yunho saat ia melihat perlakuan kasar Yunho pada Jongin.

 _'_ _Brengsek!'_ -sayang karena ia tak bisa untuk sekedar mengumpat pada pembunuh istrinya itu. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Heechul menghantamkan tinjunya pada wajah Yunho, mengakibatkan tubuh Yunho yang tak siap dengan serangan dadakan itu mundur jatuh kebelakang dengan suara 'krak' yang membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae maju menghampiri ayahnya.

"Sial! Hidungku patah." gumam Yunho. "Daddy! Hidungmu berdarah." ucap Jongdae membantu Yunho berdiri. "Ambilkan senjataku."

Heechul segera menjemput Jongin yang terlihat pucat, ia yakin bila anaknya itu belum makan apapun sedari pagi, -untuk tambahan Jongin tak memakan apapun selain coklat sedari kemarin.

Yuri terpaku dengan perhatian yang Heechul berikan pada anak kumuh itu, anak yang tak lain adalah anaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Dia anakku!" teriak Yuri melihat Heechul yang menuntun Jongin untuk naik kepunggungnya. Dengan tanpa ragu Yuri mendekati Heechul, berusaha menghalangi _namja_ itu untuk melarikan anaknya lagi. "Lepaskan anakku!"

Heechul menghiraukan teriakan Yuri, menyingkirkan tubuh adik iparnya itu tanpa berniat melukainya. Jongin lebih penting dari pada kebenciannya pada Keluarga Jung ini.

Yunho menyeringai melihat para pengawalnya yang mulai datang. "Si cacat itu sangat merepotkan." gumamnya.

Heechul yang melihat banyaknya penjaga yang mulai berdatangan pun panik. Ia merasakan tubuh Jongin yang ikut bergetar karena melihat banyaknya orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

Merasakan kegelisahan Heechul, Jongin melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada leher Heechul. Membiarkan Heechul untuk bebas bergerak.

Perkelahian itu tak terelakkan untuk Heechul. Bahkan Jongin hanya mampu menitikkan air matanya melihat bagaimana Heechul menghadapi orang-orang besar itu.

Jongin mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Heechul melawan hewan buas saat ditempat tinggalnya dulu, bagaimana banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Heechul saat cakaran bahkan gigitan hewan mengenai tubuhnya. Jongin berusaha mencari cara membantu Heechul.

Hingga tatapan Jongin tertuju pada Yunho yang mengarahkan sebuah benda yang tak asing bagi Jongin. Pistol yang biasa digunakan Heechul untuk menembak mati seekor kijang!

Marah, Jongin merasakan perasaan itu ketika Heechul -orang yang merawatnya dari kecil dipukuli oleh sekelompok orang, dan ia melihat niat jahat Yunho yang akan melukai Heechul. Jongin berlari kearah Heechul, menariknya untuk menghindar dari target Yunho. Lagipula sedikit mustahil untuk menghampiri Yunho.

 **'** **Dor!'**

Sayang karena peluru yang meluncur mengenai Jongin, memberi sedikit goreskan luka pada anak remaja itu, beruntung baginya karena peluru itu hanya menyerempet pada lengan Jongin "Ungh." keluh Jongin ketika merasakan rasa panas pada lengannya.

"Jongin!" teriak Yuri ketika melihat anaknya yang kesakitan dan mulai menangis.

Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya pada Anaknya yang terluka. _'Jonginie!'_ belum sempat Heechul berdiri, para pengawal itupun menahan tubuhnya. _'Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!'_ Heechul berusah memberontak, namun apa daya jika ia dibekuk oleh tiga orang langsung. "Diam!" tegur salah satu dari mereka sambil menendang kaki Heechul berulang kali.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengikuti Yunho yang mendekati Jongin. "Lihat karena perbuatanmu!" teriak Yunho pada sosok tak berdaya Heechul.

Yunho hendak membantu Jongin namun anak itu menepis tangannya, bahkan ia menghiraukan Yuri yang ikut berjongkok untuk melihat lukanya.

Isakan Jongin terus terdengar di Mansion mewah itu, lagi-lagi hanya suara sesegukan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin membuat Heechul merasakan penyesalan karena keputusannya untuk membawa Jongin keluar dari hutan.

Tubuh anak itu terlihat mulai kelelahan dan tangisannya makin keras karena Heechul yang kepayahan. Pertama kali bagi Jongin melihat Heechul menangis dan tak berdaya.

Hati anak mana yang tak sedih melihat orang tuanya disakiti?

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Yuri terpaku pada interaksi Jongin dan Heechul. "Lepaskan dia." ucap Yuri dengan suara yang menahan tangis.

Para pengawal melihat pada Tuan-nya, dan dengan anggukan Yunho merekapun melepaskan Heechul.

Heechul yang mulai bebas dari ketiga pengawal itupun berusaha duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Mengulurkan tangannya menyambut anaknya.

Sebelas anak itu kesal karena kesedihan ibunya dan wajah muram dari ayahnya. Anak bernama Jongin itu sungguh keterlaluan! Dia menyakiti Yuri dan Yunho dan lebih memilih orang lain?!.

Satu persatu dari merekapun mendekati Yuri dan Yunho. "Mom" "Daddy" melihat bersama bagaimana Jongin yang meringsek masuk dalam dekapan Heechul dan juga Heechul si penculik yang berusaha menangkan Jongin.

Heechul tau bila Jongin sangat takut dan kesakitan, juga kelaparan. Namun ia tak sanggup untuk membawa Jongin karena kondisi tubuhnya yang juga tak berdaya. Ia menatap lembut mata Jongin yang sembab. Berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu.

 _"_ _Jangan takut. Sakitkah?'_ Jongin menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan luka dilengannya, mengusap perutnya dan kembali menangis. Komunikasi mereka membuat Yuri kembali merasakan tamparan. Ia tak menyangka bila Heechul ternyata memberikan perhatiannya pada anaknya.

Jongin kelaparan.

Heechul entah harus menangis atau tertawa dengan tingkah Jongin.

Heechul menyingkirkan Jongin dari pangkuannya, ia berusaha berdiri namun kakinya sakit karena tendangan dari orang-orang Yunho. Ia meringis menahan nyeri pada kakinya, ia tak sanggup berjalan.

"Bagaimanapun.. dia _ahjussi_ kalian. Bawalah dia dan obati." ucap Yuri pada Kris yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Kris yang mendengar perintah Yuri pun segera menghampiri Jongin dan Heechul.

Sementara itu Yuri menggenggam tangan Yunho yang terlihat tegang. "Untuk sementara, biarkan keadaan lebih tenang." ucapnya sebelum membawa Yunho pergi dari tempat itu menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

"Kalian bawa dia kekamarku." perintah Kris pada salah satu pengawal yang menyerang Heechul. "Dan kau! Ikut aku!" menahan rasa kesalnya, Kris menatap nyalang Jongin yang berusaha meraih Heechul dari kedua orang yang sebelumnya menyerang Heechul.

Heechul menghela nafas berat karena Jongin takkan bisa memahami perintah anak remaja itu. Jadi ia hanya menatap pada Kris dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris membalas tatapan pria paruh baya itu dengan dengusan, membiarkan Jongin mengikuti pria itu.

"Mom meminta kita untuk mengurus mereka." jelas Kris dan tanpa jawaban mereka semua mengikuti Kris.

"Luhan, kakiku sakit."

"Setelah ini kau istirahat saja bersama dua orang itu, lagipula kita semua akan mengawasi mereka bukan." Luhan menuntun Minseok yang berusaha berjalan dengan langkah kecil. Tentu ia tau apa yang Minseok sembunyikan dibalik celana panjangnya itu. "Tak perlu terburu-buru." bisiknya.

"Kau yang terbaik." balas Minseok dengan bisikan juga.

Kris melihat bagaimana Jongin yang menggenggam erat ujung pakaian Heechul. Ia merasakan sedikit keanehan pada dua orang baru itu, sedikit mundur kebelakang untuk sekedar mengutarakan isi pikirannya pada saudaranya yang lain. "Apa hanya aku yang merasa janggal dengan namja tua dan yeoja kumuh itu? Sedari tadi mereka tak berbicara hum?" tanya Kris pada saudaranya yang tersisa. "Tadi Daddy mengucapkan sesuatu soal cacat. Kurasa mereka bisu." sahut Jongdae.

" _Yeoja_ itu? Anak Daddy bisu?" timpah Tao yang memang tak terlalu mengerti dengan kisah Jongin.

"Kurasa aku tak ingat jika anak Daddy itu seorang _yeoja_." kali ini Chanyeol mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Yang kutau namanya Jongin, entah dia _namja_ atau _yeoja_ , bisu ataupun pincang sekalipun aku bahkan tak peduli."

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan ucapan terakhir Sehun.

Heechul mendengar dengan jelas ucapan anak-anak remaja dibelakangnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat tangan Jongin yang menggenggam ujung bajunya. _'Kau tidak cacat, kau seorang_ namja _. Dan kau anakku.'_

Setelah perjalanan pendek mereka, salah satu pengawal itu bertanya untuk tempat Heechul berbaring. "Huft.. Berikan tempatku saja." ucap Baekhyun yang mulai jengah dengan keterdiaman saudaranya yang lain. "Kalian keluarlah." lanjutnya pada kedua pengawal itu.

Heechul duduk dengan punggungnya yang menyadar pada kepala ranjang milik salah satu anak remaja disekitarnya. Matanya menatap langsung pada Kris, dia menunjuk salah satu meja belajar yang ada tak jauh dari pintu ruangan luas itu.

Kamar dengan banyak ranjang, Heechul bisa melihat bila ini pasti kamar anak-anak remaja ini. Ruangan yang sangat luas, Heechul yakin bila Yunho sengaja membangun ruangan ini untuk anak-anak itu. Ruangan dengan nuansa yang sangat muram seperti pikiran Yunho. Kamar ini seluas ruang tamu digabung dengan dapur jika dibandingkan dengan ruangan milik keluarga Kim. Heechul berfikir bila Yunho adalah tipe yang tidak suka kerepotan. Menempatkan banyak anak dalam satu ruangan. Jung Yunho memang sungguh mengagumkan.

Kris mengikuti arah tangan Heechul yang menunjuk pada meja belajar, "Um.. buku dan alat tulis. Apa aku benar?" tanya Kris dan mendapat anggukan dari Heechul. "Hm baiklah."

Jujur saja Kris dan saudaranya itu sangat enggan dengan kehadiran dua orang yang asing bagi mereka ini. Namun perintah dari Yuri tak mungkin mereka abaikan dan sosok _yeoja_ yang kelihatan seumuran dengan mereka itu jelas adalah anak kandung dari kedua orang yang merek panggil Mom dan Daddy, jadi mereka tak berhak untuk menunjukkan sikap tak suka mereka pada kedua orang ini.

Sementara Kris melayani permintaan Heechul disisi lain Luhan sedang merawat Minseok yang kesakitan karena hukuman yang dia jalani. "Minseok- _ah_ , apa Sehun akan terus melakukan ini padamu hingga dua minggu kedepan?" bisik Luhan tak tega melihat wajah berkeringat Minseok.

"Um.. bahkan ini baru hari kedua. Kemarin malam setelah Daddy meminta kita untuk tetap dirumah hari ini, hukumanku juga diberikan setelah makan malam. Daging yang kumakan semalam sungguh tak dapat kunikmati lagi karena rasa sakit dikakiku."

Minseok dan Luhan masih asyik berbisik, menghiraukan saudaranya yang lain. Bahkan mereka tak menyadari tatapan Jongin pada keduanya.

Yang Jongin lihat adalah dua sosok yang memiliki wajah serupa. Seperti saat kau melihat cermin. Disana ada bayangan yang serupa denganmu bukan?

Jongin hanya duduk didekat Heechul, lengannya yang perih dan kondisi perutnya yang kelaparan membuatnya tak bisa untuk sekedar merajuk pada Heechul, apalagi dia tau bila Heechul sedang kesakitan. Jadi remaja itu hanya duduk bersandar disamping Heechul sembari menatap dua anak yang terlihat sama itu.

 ** _Bisakah aku meminta air dan perban untuk anakku? Dan bolehkah aku meminta makanan juga._**

Kris mengernyit setelah membaca tulisan tangan Heechul. "Um.. tak masalah." ucapnya. "Kyungsoo, kau ikut denganku."

.

.

"Kurasa anak kita sangat dekat dengan Heechul _Oppa_. Aku tak ingin Jongin kita pergi, _Oppa_ kumohon bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin anakku tinggal bersamaku."

Yuri mengusap darah yang mengering dihidung suaminya, ia merasa sangat tak berdaya jika melihat Jongin yang begitu terlarut pada Heechul.

"Dia hanya seorang penjahat cacat yang merampas anakku. Aku takkan membiarkannya bebas begitu saja, apalagi membawa anak itu."

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Jongin- _ie_ kita begitu perhatian pada Heechul _Oppa_. Aku tak ingin kau melukai Heechul _Oppa_ dan membuat Jongin membenci kita."

Sebenarnya Yunho tak ingin membahas mengenai Heechul jika bersama Yuri. Karena jalan fikir mereka memang selalu berbeda, dan ini pertama kalinya juga Yuri berbicara panjang lebar dengannya setelah 15 tahun.

Jadi apa dayanya jika ia luluh begitu saja dengan permintaan istrinya itu. "Bagaimanapun juga Jongin akan tetap bersama kita. Heechul bukan siapapun disini. Aku akan berbicara padanya." jawaban Yunho membuat Yuri memekik bahagia dalam benaknya.

Kesalahan ini berawal dari keluarganya, jadi ia tak bisa untuk sepenuhnya menghakimi Heechul. Dan setelah yang ia lihat, Yuri tau bila Heechul tak melakukan perbuatan jahat pada anaknya, Heechul menyayangi Jongin, dan pastu dia juga merawat anaknya itu dengan baik selama ini. Ia merasa berterimakasih untuk Heechul yang merawat anaknya selama 15 tahun terakhir ini. "Akhirnya anak kita kembali." gumam Yuri sambil memeluk tubuh Yunho.

Jangan tanya bagaimana bahagianya Jung Yunho! 15 tahun mereka berdua hanya seperti dua orang asing, dan kini istrinya memeluknya?

Dan anaknya yang selama ini ia nanti juga kembali!? Hari ini adalah kebahagiaanya selain dari semua harta Jung yang pada akhirnya jatuh ketangannya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membuka pakaian seorang _yeoja_ begitu saja?!" bentak Baekhyun saat melihat tangan Heechul yang hendak menaikkan pakaian Jongin.

Hey! Mereka semua namja dan bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu tak malu membuka pakaiannya didepan mereka?!

Heechul memutar bola matanya kesal karena semua orang yang melihat Jongin selalu menganggap dia seorang _yeoja_.

 ** _Dia namja!_** -tulisnya

Menghiraukan tatapan mata anak-anak remaja itu Heechul pun melepaskan pakaian Jongin. Dengan perlahan mulai mengusap darah yang mengering pada luka anaknya, memberinya cairan antiseptik dan menutup lukanya dengan perban. _'Hanya sedikit goresan. Aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika dia terluka lebih dari ini'_

Tak lama setelah selesai mengobati Jongin, anak lain datang dengan makanan dan menyerahkannya pada Heechul.

Kesebelas remaja disana hanya diam menatap Heechul yang menyuapi Jongin. Mereka duduk di tempat tidur masing-masing kecuali Baekhyun yang menumpang ditempat Chanyeol dan Luhan yang bersama Minseok.

Jujur saja mereka lebih fokus pada sosok telanjang Jongin, bukan karena mereka mesum! Hanya saja mereka masih tak mengerti dengan rambut panjang milik Jongin yang sempat menipu mereka.

Dalam fikirannya Heechul menahan rasa sedih karena ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk Jongin. Ia tau bila Yunho takkan melepaskan Jongin begitu saja, lagi pula Jongin adalah anak kandung Yunho.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Ini adalah tempat yang seharusnya bagi Jongin. Ia tau bahwa cepat atau lambat Jonginnya pasti akan pergi darinya jika ia keluar dari hutan. Tapi mengapa harus secepat ini?

Jongin menghentikan kunyahannya saat ia melihat air mata Heechul. Tapi bagaimanapun ia ingin tau apa yang membuat Heechul-nya menangis, Jongin takkan pernah bisa untuk bertanya bahkan menghibur. Ia hanya memeluk tubuh Heechul. Rasa laparnya hilang hanya dengan tiga suapan dan air mata Heechul.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Huwaa.. maapkan Oliv baru bisa up hari ini. Jeongmal mianhae..

Minggu kemaren Oliv ngurusin tempat PKL Oliv, jdi nggak sempet update cepet, trus minggu ini kan Oliv udah mulai PKL (maklum, anak SMK -_-) dan Oliv cuman dpet libur hari ini. Ini aja langsung ngebut ngedit, sekali lagi maapkan Oliv yaa..

Tapi sebagai gantinya, ini Oliv up 2x lebih panjang dari chap kemaren, kkk~ Semoga kalian puas yaa..

.

Oh ya, kemaren pada bingung ya sama alur ceritanya? Nggak nyambungkah? Padahal Oliv jga nggak ngubah alur ff ini kok, knapa jdi bingung? Ehh ternyata kak Samuel jga bingung, kakak kok jdi bingung sih, kan ini ff kakak sendiri. Malah jdi aneh ya? Maapkan Oliv kak, huhu..

Semoga chap ini nggak pada bingung okay? Kalo bingung ntar komen aja bagian mana yg membingungkan. Kkkk~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya~ Maaf jika typo bertebaran

Oh ya, mumpung masih tgl 6, #HappyBaekhyunDay tambah langgeng deh sama Chanyeol xD

[06 Mei 2017]


	8. Chapter 8 - Yang akan kembali

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

Yoon Bomi (Apink)

SHINee Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 8_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Yang akan kembali'_**

.

.

" _Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Dia memang anakmu, tapi dia tumbuh bersamaku. Biarkan aku berpisah dengannya setelah dia bisa untuk lebih baik dari sekarang ._

 _Semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Aku memintamu untuk menggantinya dengan Jongin sekali lagi._

 _Biarkan dia bersamaku hingga dia berusia 20 tahun. Setelahnya aku takkan pernah mengganggu keluargamu lagi. Jongin akan sepenuhnya milikmu."_

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ terlambat!"

"Tidak~ ini lebih cepat 20 menit dari kemarin."

"Hyung!"

"Heechul _Ahjussi_ kau lihat? _Yeoja_ kecilmu merajuk uh?"

"Aku membencimu!"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan kejadian familar ini. Sering kali kedua anak yang mulai beranjak dewasa ini mengganggu pagi tenangnya, entah anaknya yang sangat cerewet dan mudah merajuk jika berhadapan dengan keponakannya yang selalu saja tak pernah absen menggoda Jongin.

Jongin menghampiri Heechul yang tengah duduk menikmati buku bacaanya

" _Appa_ aku sangat kesal dengan Taemin _hyung_ , dia selalu terlambat untuk menepati janjinya. _Appa_ ~ bisakah kita berdua saja yang pergi kerumah _Halmeoni_?" Jongin mengusapkan wajahnya pada lengan Heechul. Kebiasaan jika meminta sesuatu.

Heechul hanya diam, tak berminat memberi jawaban untuk anaknya itu. Jongin yang merasa diabaikan pun mencebik bibirnya kesal. "Jika _Appa_ juga tidak mau maka kalian harus mengisi kulkas kita dengan banyak coklat! Penuh dengan coklat paling lezat." ucap Jongin sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

Taemin dan Heechul menatap punggung Jongin yang makin lama makin menjauh dari mereka. Dengan langkah berat Taemin mendekati sosok pria tua yang ia kenal selama hampir 5 tahun terakhir. "Aku akan selalu menjaganya."

Lima tahun adalah waktu yang Keluarga Jung berikan padanya untuk bersama Jongin. Waktu yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Setiap malam ia membayangkan akhir hidupnya tanpa kehadiran Jongin. Ia memimpikan perpisahannya, dan kini bayangan serta impian jahat itu akan segera menghampirinya. Heechul ingin sedikit lebih lama bersama anaknya itu, tidak! Ia ingin bersama Jongin sampai pada akhir hidupnya.

Jongin mengunci kamarnya, tubuhnya merosot -menyandarkan setiap berat tubuhnya pada pintu bercat putih itu. "Perpisahan huh? Aku ingin pergi jauh bersama _Appa_. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan _Appa_."

Setiap waktu ia mengingat wajah tertekan Heechul setelah keluar dari Rumah besar keluarga Jung. Ia masih tak mengerti apapun tentang percakapan ketiga orang dewasa itu sebelumnya, namun kini ia tau semua, ia tau setiap dekapan erat Heechul padanya setiap malam. Ia mengerti arti tatapan sayu yang tak sengaja Heechul pancarkan dimata tuanya.

Berulang kali Jongin selalu meminta _Appa_ -nya, Taemin, bahkan pamannya Kibum untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat Neneknya di Swiss, namun mereka semua selalu menolak permintaannya dengan berbagai cara. " _Appa_ , aku ingin tetap tinggal." tangisan yang selalu Jongin sembunyikan setelah ia tau semua ilmu dunia. Ia mampu untuk berbahagia dalam kesedihan seperti yang selalu Keluarga Kim lakukan. Ia hanya akan berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik disisa waktunya.

Ia ingin bermanja-manja pada Paman dan Bibinya. Juga Taemin, kakak laki-laki yang selalu siap mengajarnya bahkan dengan omelan-omelan tak berarti. Tapi setelah Jongin mulai menangkap semua arti setiap kata yang hyungnya itu ucapkan sejak itu juga Taemin mulai berhenti mengomel.

Masa-masa yang dia lewati, jika bisa Jongin tak ingin meninggalkan jejaknya ditempat Kim. Tapi Jongin juga tau bila ia membuat Heechul bersedih maka ia akan lebih merasakan kesedihan. Dan waktu untuknya dan Keluarganya ini, Jongin tak ingin meninggalkan kenangan sedih dengan tangisan ataupun khayalan perpisahannya.

Membiarkan dirinya menangis sendirian dan akan baik-baik saja saat ia berpapasan dengan keempat anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Hidup dalam bayang-bayang perpisahan dalam waktu terus berputar seakan menghina drama Si penculik dan Korbannya ini.

.

.

Namja berumur 47 tahun namun masih memiliki fisik serta visual yang tak termakan usia. Jung Yunho mengarahkan senyumannya pada Yuri, wanita yang bahkan masih terlihat cantik walau umurnya tak muda lagi, dan juga tiga orang anak berusia 20 tahun. Tiga orang yang ia percayai dan ia andalkan.

"Tiga hari lagi kalian akan menjemput Jongin kami. Dan sebelum itu kalian bertiga hubungi semua saudara-saudara kalian yang lain untuk segera pulang."

 **Baekhyun-Sehun-Chanyeol**

Ketiganya merupakan anak yang Yunho didik dengan keras, melebihi anak angkatnya yang lain. Baekhyun yang sangat ambisius, Sehun yang sangat mirip dengannya, dan Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kejutan. Tiga namja yang akan menuntun Jongin kelak.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa tidak kita saja yang berangkat kesana? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongin."

Suara Yuri yang begitu bahagia dan tatapan antusias Yunho, Sehun menatap datar kedua orang tuanya itu. _'Anak itu, langkahnya terlalu mudah untuk mendapatkan semua ini.'_

Jung Sehun, dia berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari semua saudaranya yang lain, ia yang begitu keras untuk memaksakan tubuhnya dan otaknya untuk melakukan setiap perintah ayah angkatnya. Dan seorang Jongin yang bahkan hanya muncul satu kali mampu untuk membuat Yunho mengalihkan setiap cabang perusahaannya pada anak itu? Dia yang berusaha namun anak Jung itu yang mendapatkan? Cih!

"Tidak sayang, aku tak ingin kau terpengaruh dengan Heechul lagi." ucap Yunho, sejujurnya sangat tidak Yunho sekali bila membiarkan miliknya diusik oleh orang lain. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya itu hingga membiarkan Heechul membawa anak mereka. Bukankah Yuri sangat menginginkan Jongin? Itulah juga alasan Yunho tidak menyukai para wanita, lihatlah bagaimana dia hanya mengadopsi anak laki-laki. Karakter wanita sangat lemah! Dan Seorang Jung tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pribadi yang lemah.

"Daddy, apa kau juga akan memberikan bagian perusahaan yang kujalankan pada Jongin?"

Nah! Dari awal Yunho tau tentang sifat salah satu anak kebanggannya ini. Ia mengalihkan perhatianya pada pintu ruang kerjanya. "Semua yang ada ditempat ini, setelah aku tiada adalah milik Jongin."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan ayahnya, dengan reflek ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. _'Lihat Daddy~ kau membangunkan singa yang tertidur dan kelaparan.'_ batinnya dalam kekehannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya Dad, jangan mengusirku huh." Yunho mendengus karena Chanyeol. Bercanda pada sosok seperti Jung Yunho, setelah dewasa ketiga anak andalannya ini selalu saja bersikap semaunya.

"Jongin itu, apa dia sebaik kami?" kali ini Baekhyun yang gatal untuk berbicara. Baekhyun tau selama lima terakhir ini ayah mereka tak berhenti untuk memantau anak kandungnya itu, bahkan Ibu mereka yang dulu jarang berbicarapun kerap bercanda bersama ayah mereka. Perubahan yang besar hanya karena satu anak. Satu anak yang mengalahkan sebelas anak.

Sejak kedatangan Jongin, mereka para anak angkat mulai dapat merasakan kebebasan, tapi tidak untuknya, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Mereka yang harus aktif dalam setiap urusan kantor, bahka pelatihan-pelatihan lain yang sengaja Ayah mereka berikan untuk satu tujuan.. Jung Jongin.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan dia hebat atau tidak? Dia saudara kalian. Dan kalian tentu akan membantunya untuk belajar ditempat ini." Yuri mengusap lembut lengan Baekhyun. Hati seorang ibu mampu merasakan kemarahan ketiga anaknya itu.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menoleh sedikit kesisi kirinya untuk melihat kedua saudaranya yang lain.

 _'_ _Dia takkan senang untuk ini.'_ gumamnya setelah melihat raut wajah Sehun yang mengeras. Senyuman manis jelas terukir diwajah manis Namja manis itu.

.

.

Semua saudaranya tau bagaimana kerasnya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yang selalu berusaha ada bersama Yunho, menarik perhatian kepala keluaga Jung itu. Anak yang selalu bekerja lebih keras dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Mereka semua tau bila mereka bukanlah anak kandung dari pasangan Jung itu, bahkan mereka tau maksud awal semua kemewahan yang mereka nikmati. Mereka mendapat kasih sayang dari Yuri dan juga kedisiplinan bahkan hukuman dari Yunho. Mereka mendapat apa yang anak lain dapatkan dari orang tua mereka.

Namun tak jarang seorang manusia memiliki ketidakpuasan.

Jung Sehun merasa bahwa dialah seharusnya yang layak untuk semua kepemilikan Jung di masa depan. Dia yang berusaha sekeras mungkin, dia yang selalu ikut berpastisipasi dalam setiap urusan bisnis keluarga Jung, bahkan mungkin beberapa tahun lagi namanya akan sebanding dengan Yunho.

Dia layak untuk mendapatkan Jung.

"Hun? Aku tau isi otakmu."

Chanyeol melemparkan Map berisi berkas-berkas penting perusahaan secara asal pada Sehun. "Aku tau kau sangat marah dengan keputusan Daddy, tapi kau harus tau batasanmu Hun."

Sehun menangkap berkas yang Chanyeol berikan, mempelajari setiap detail isinya, mengacuhkan saudaranya yang kini duduk tepat didepannya. "Berhenti menatapku atau kulemparkan meja ini di wajah jelekmu itu." ucap Sehun tanpa berniat membalas tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Anak itu takkan mampu mengurus semua milik Daddy, kau tau itu dengan jelas. Tentu kita takkan jatuh kejalanan hanya karena semua warisan Daddy berpindah atas nama anak itu." Chanyeol tentu sama kesalnya dengan keputusan Yunho, namun dia tau bila melawan Ayahnya hanya akan berakibat lebih buruk baginya. Dan lagi pula anak kandung ayahnya itu takkan mampu untuk memegang sendiri bisnis keluarga Jung, itulah kegunaan mereka para anak yang Yunho latih untuk membantu Jung muda itu untuk masuk dalam dunia bisnis Jung.

'Jika dia seorang _yeoja_ aku sudah pasti akan menghamilinya dan mau tak mau Daddy akan menikahkan aku dengannya."

"Kau?" Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan saudara serumahnya itu. "Kau hanya mencintai lubang belakang Kyungsoo." lanjut Sehun mengabaikan wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi sedatar dinding kantornya.

.

.

"Yixing, bawa Luhan dan Minseok untuk kembali ke Korea."

"Kris, hubungi Tao dan lainnya untuk segera kembali."

"Jongdae, kau dan Kyungsoo segeralah pulang. Daddy memerintahkan kita untuk berkumpul."

Baekhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya membayangkan satu saudaranya yang akan kembali. "Jung Jongin." untuk nama itu ia merasakan perasaan baru. Tantangan! Seseorang yang bahkan mampu membuat ayah mereka melemah.

"Belum cukup untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan kini muncul satu orang lagi."

.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

Bagaimana dengan kesan baik untuk keluarga baru? Atau senyuman kebahagiaan untuk sambutan mereka?

Kesebelas anak angkat Yunho bukanlah anak kecil atupun remaja lagi, mereka telah tumbuh dan mampu berfikir dewasa. Beberapa mungkin marah akan kedatangan Jung Jongin, tapi tidak untuk sebagian Putra Jung yang beberapa saat lalu meletakkan koper mereka kedalam Mansion Jung.

"Minseok _ie_ ~"

Suara feminim menyambut kedatangan kedelapan _namja_ yang kini lebih tinggi dari tiga tahun lalu, bersamaan dengan sosok wanita berusia namun tetap terlihat sehat dan tentunya cantik yang berjalan secepat kilat menuruni tangga. "Sayang.. kendalikan dirimu. Kau sudah tidak semuda dulu." Keluh pria paruh baya yang mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang.

Para pelayan di Mansion tau bagaimana _Mood_ Tuan dan Nyonya mereka, jelas sangat baik. Membuat para pelayan yang berusia tua tersenyum seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan keluarga yang mereka layani selama ini.

"Mom." Minseok memeluk sayang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu. "Selamat datang Minseok _ie_. Mommy begitu merindukanmu." senyuman Yuri terus merekah semenjak waktu kedatangan Jongin makin dekat. Itu cukup untuk membuat Minseok dan yang lainnya merasa lega. Mungkin?

"Kamar kita masih yang dulu asal kalian tau saja." ucap Chanyeol pada saudara-saudaranya yang telah kembali. Wah! Mansion mereka akan kembali seperti taman hiburan. Ramai dan tentu akan sesak karena tubuh delapan saudara mereka begitu berbeda dengan ukuran mereka dimasa lalu.

"Ya, bukankah lebih baik jika kita bersama." Luhan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Yunho menepuk pundak Yuri agar istrinya itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok. "Kita harus bicara. Dan kalian segeralah berkumpul diruanganku."

"Daddy hanya akan membahas Kamar kita. Jangan terlihat setegang itu, lagipula kita sudah 20 tahun dan hukuman rotan ataupun sabuk tidak akan kita terima lagi." ucap Sehun dengan senyum mengejek pada Minseok.

.

.

Jujur saja Jongin merasa kesal, sangat sangat sangat kesal!

Dia menatap salah satu dari keempat guru privatnya dan apa-apaan dengan kado-kado yang sengaja mereka bungkus dengan sangat cantik itu! Lagi pula jelas sekali bila isi kado mereka itu coklat pesanannya. Mereka sangat aneh, guru yang aneh.

"Jongin _ie_.. meskipun kau sangat cerewet dan susah diatur tapi aku merasa sangat beruntung karena telah bersamamu selama tiga tahun ini." Jongin menerima saja kado dari tangan Jonghyun -guru membaca dan berhitungnya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kita hanya berbeda 3 tahun dan kau sudah seperti adik bagiku. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri." Jongin kembali menerima kado dari gurunya yang lain. Choi Minho -entahlah dia guru dalam bidang apa. Yang jelas dia selalu yang paling sabar untuk mengajarkan Jongin mengenai berbagai kata dan hal-hal disekitarnya.

"Kau akan pergi? Ung.. tapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." satu lagi kado yang ia terima dengan hati kesal. Bomi, satu-satunya gurunya yang bergender perempuan. Mereka seumuran dan karena Bomi adalah salah satu anak dari teman kerja pamannya, maka pamannya itu mengusulkan agar Bomi membantu Jongin belajar mengenai apa yang harus pria lakukan dan yang tidak boleh ia lakukan, Sopan santun dan etika.

Bomi hanya mengajarnya selama satu tahun ini dan hal itu dikarenakan Jongin yang asing dengan sosok wanita sangat berbahaya jika salah memperlakukan seorang wanita diluar sana. Kibum dan Heechul khawatir bila Jongin akan meminta seorang wanita menemaninya tidur. Istri Kibum dan nenek Jongin telah menjadi korban pelukan malam Jongin.

"Kau harus menghubungiku. Aku tak perduli dengan bagaimana kau yang akan sibuk dengan keluarga kaya itu. Tapi kau harus menghubungiku." satu kado terakhir. Jinki. Ia mengajarkannya bagaimana cara menggunakan setiap alat-alat canggih. Guru yang manis dan cerewet, dari dialah Jongin belajar cara menaklukkan hati para penghuni mansion Kim.

Taemin tersenyum melihat bagaimana kelima orang itu saling berpelukan, jika bisa ia ingin Jongin tidak pergi ke tempat keluarga kandungnya, bersamanya selama 5 tahun bukanlah kenangan yang mudah dilupakan. Anak kumuh yang tak tau apa-apa dan kini menjadi seorang yang mampu untuk membuatnya betah berada dirumah.

 _'_ _Tak seharusnya dia pergi.'_ itu yang dipikirkan setiap anggota keluarga Kim. Bahkan neneknya tak ingin kembali ke Mansion mereka dan lebih memilih menetap di Swiss untuk menghindari rasa sayang yang berlebihan pada Jongin. Si anak dengan mata jernih yang meminta untuk disayangi.

"Hei Jongin, kenapa kau tidak menangis. Apa kau tak sedih berpisah dengan kami?" Bomi orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan, membuat formasi teletubis mereka terpecah karena _yeoja_ itu yang berada paling depan dalam pelukan mereka. " _Sang Namja_ tak pernah menangis. Bahkan jika Taemin _hyung_ tergelincir di depan kolam ikan aku akan tertawa paling keras."

Jika besok mereka tak berpisah mungkin Jinki akan melakukan _Highfive_ dengan Jongin, Jonghyun dan Minho akan tertawa, juga Bomi yang akan mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak beserta tatapan sadis andalannya, sedangkan Taemin memukul kepalanya dengan sepenuh hati. Situasi yang tak pantas untuk bercanda karena keempat gurunya hanya tersenyum kecut dan Taemin yang membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"Kau tau? Kau bisa menangis bila ingin menangis. Jangan menahannya sendiri. Sangat sakit bila menangis sendiri Jongin _ie_."

Sangat sensitive dan tidak menyenangkan! Gurunya itu seharusnya tak harus ada untuk menumpahkan ilmu cengeng dan feminim miliknya pada Jongin. Lihatlah bagaimana Jongin yang kini meraung membuat keempat orang disekitarnya panik juga Heechul, bibinya serta Taemin berlari menuju kamar Jongin.

"Yakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Jongin _ie_ sayang tenanglah."

"Bomi ini salahmu!"

"Jongin _ie_ , jangan membuatku menangis juga!"

"Jongin- _ah_ berhentilah menangis."

"Jongin.."

Satu persatu dari mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan tangisan namja berusia 20 tahun itu namun hal tak terduga terjadi dan membuat tangisan Jongin makin menjadi. Mereka semua menenangkannya dengan mata yang berembun.

Semua kenangan akan tinggal. Kenangan adalah luka, entah baik ataupun buruk. Nyatanya kenangan adalah sesuatu yang berdasar pada kehilangan. Hal yang telah tiada atau tak dapat kita genggam kembali.

Setelah ini Jongin hanyalah kenangan karena Heechul tau jelas bagaimana Yunho akan menjauhkannya dari Keluarga Kim. Mereka hanya akan mampu melihat Jongin tanpa mampu mendekat.

.

.

Jinki menuntunnya untuk mengetahui setiap sisi Keluarganya.

Sebelas _namja_ yang diadobsi dari berbagai penjuru panti. Dengan sifat dan kemampuan yang berbeda.

Menurut informasi yang Jongin lihat diinternet semua saudara angkatnya itu menyebar di beberapa negara untuk memenuhi pendidikan mereka serta menjalankan perusahaan Jung yang ada di negara yang mereka tinggali.

Sangat menyeramkan pikir Jongin, karena dia hanya bermain dan belajar ditempatnya sedangkan dikeluarga Jung? Apa dia juga harus memakai setelan jas?

Tak ada detail dari bagaimana keseharian para anggota keluarga Jung, ia hanya melihat setiap cabang bisnis dan perkiraan setiap jumlah kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga besar itu. Jongin yang bahkan tak pernah menyimpan uang sungguh tak perduli dengan profil mengenai aset keluarga Jung, hanya saja bagaimana mulut gurunya selalu menganga dengan decakan itu membuat Jongin paham bila uang sangatlah penting, juga pakaian dan mobil. Jinki dan Bomi selalu antusias jika mulai melihat berbagai mobil yang dipakai kesebelas anak Jung itu.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, ketujuh orang di Mansion Kim kembali tenang. Terima kasih kepada Kim Kibum yang dengan kejamnya membentak aktivitas mereka.

"Kalian! Sudah kukatakan untuk segera merapikan Jongin _ie_ bukan? Rambut! Potong rambutnya! Dan kemarikan kopermu Kim!"

Jongin tersentak kaget dengan panggilan Kibum padanya " _Ahjussi_ , a-aku tidak ingin pergi, biarkan aku tetap tinggal." sambil sesegukan Jongin memeluk tubuh wanita yang selama ini membuatkannya bubur lezat jika ia demam. " _Ahjumma_ , katakan pada Kibum _Ahjussi_ aku ingin tinggal."

Pertama kali bagi Heechul mendengar keluhan Jongin mengenai kepergiannnya, namun ini tak bisa dihindari. Sangat baik jika Yunho membiarkannya membawa Jongin kembali, dan ia tak bisa untuk mengingkari ucapannya walaupun ia ingin tetap memiliki Jongin.

Keempat guru merasakan suasana yang berbeda, ini privasi bagi keluarga Kim. Maka dengan teratur mereka mulai meminta ijin untuk pergi.

Setelah kepergian Keempatnya, Hyun masuk kedalam kamar Jongin. Meraihnya dengan lembut untuk lepas dari dekapan istrinya.

"Aku.. kami menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu dan takkan ada yang mampu mengambil itu dari kami."

"Jonginie.. _Ahjussi_ memintamu untuk mengerti. Jung Yunho bukanlah seseorang yang baik untuk kami."

"Dia memberikan kami kesempatan dengan merawatmu selama ini, kau tau bagaimana perasaannya saat anaknya pergi bersama orang lain? Ya.. berat. Seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang."

"Kami tak sehebat itu untuk membawamu tanpa ijin darinya Jongin. Kami bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengan Jung."

"Kita akan bertemu kembali jika kau bisa menjadi sosok sehebat Jung Yunho.

Jangan hanya menangis disini.. kau harus menerima takdirmu disana."

Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan suara isakan yang terus meluncur. Setiap ucapan Kibum membuatnya tak mampu untuk sekedar menolak. Ia menatap Heechul, Bibinya dan Taemin yang duduk diranjangnya dengan mata yang memerah serta bibir yang bergetar.

"Jangan -menangis anakku."

Sayang sekali ucapan bibinya itu membuat air mata Jongin kembali turun, kemudian ia berhambur dalam pelukan Kibum. "Jangan menangis, kita akan bertemu lagi.. ssttt.. jangan menangis." gumam Kibum dengan bibir bergetar.

Heechul?

Ya.. hatinya sakit namun kesempatan yang Yunho berikan sudah terlalu tinggi untuknya. Hatinya mengganjal lag, .ia tak berdaya karena perpisahan ini. _'Jongin anakku. Kim Jongin anakku. Jangan tinggalkan Appa.. sayangku, anakku'_ ratapan yang takkan pernah bisa didengar oleh Jongin.

"Kita harus memotong rambutmu Jongin _ie_ , dan jangan membawa coklat terlalu banyak."

"Dad.. berhentilah bicara. Suaramu membuat Jongin menangis." ungkap Taemin setiap mendengar suara bergetar ayahnya.

.

.

Yunho tak bisa memejamkan matanya, begitupun Yuri. Keduanya larut dalam pemikiran mengenai Jongin. Anak mereka yang akhirnya akan kembali.

Jika waktu keluarga Kim sangat cepat, maka di tempat kelurga Jung waktu berputar begitu lama.

"Sayang, kau yakin kamar anak kita akan sama dengan anak-anak itu?" Yunho sangat enggan menempatkan anak kandungnya bersama dengan kesebelas anak angkatnya. Itu jelas bila mereka berbeda, namun Yuri bersikeras untuk menempatkan Anaknya disatu ruangan dengan yang lainnya. "Aku pernah kehilangan Jongin karena kelalaianku menjaganya. Jika banyak orang di sekitarnya bukankah akan aman untuk anak kita?" jawab Yuri, menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas lehernya. "Aku ingin mereka saling mengenal agar mereka bisa menjaga Jongin kita." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah."

Tak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan karena Yunho itu cukup baik untuk anaknya nanti. Jongin harus mampu menarik saudara angkatnya karena mereka akan berguna juga untuk menjadi orang-orang kepercayaan Jongin untuk membantunya mengurus semua bisnis Jung. Hanya tiga dari mereka yang akan sedikit sulit bagi Jongin.

"Dia Jung, dan Jung takkan pernah mengecewakan." gumam Yunho sebelum menyusul istrinya kedalam mimpi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yeaahhhh siapa yang nantiin chap ini angkat tangan, hahaha.. xD

Cieee yang pada tanya Jongin bisa ngomong apa enggak, udah kejawab kan? Kkkkk~

Biar Oliv jelasin buat chap ini, jadi pas kejadian chap kemaren (waktu Jongin dibawa ke Mansion Jung) itu Heechul mohon sama Yunho supaya dia diijinkan buat ngerawat Jongin selama 5 tahun, pas umur Jongin 20 tahun nanti dia akan dibawa kembali ke Mansion Jung.

Yunho datang jemput Jongin, tau dari mana? Yapp, liat lagi ke chap 6, waktu Kibum nemuin Heechul+Jongin di depan gerbang, nah kan setelah itu dia ngabarin ke Yunho kalau Jongin ada di Mansion mereka.

Yang pengen Jongin mati itu Sehun? Emhh, gimana ya. Sebenernya istilah mati itu bahasa kasarnya aja, halusnya tuh sebenernya Sehun pengen Jongin tuh nggak ada, atau selamanya mengilang. Tau sendiri kan ambisinya Sehun buat dapetin warisannya Jung.

Aduhh kak Sam, bukan maksud Oliv bilang ff-mu ngebingungin lohh, kalau Oliv sendiri mah paham-paham aja sama jalan ceritanya, mungkin kakak bingung gara-gara remake-an ini ya? Adakah yang aneh sama cerita aslinya? Huhuhu, maafkan Oliv ya kak.. sebenernya Oliv takut cast-nya yang Oliv pilih kurang pas sama ceritanya, apa lagi buat yang member EXO, sumpah itu ngebingungin banget, bayangin aja dari 17 orang jadi 12, pusing pala Oliv huhuhu..

.

Terima kasih banget buat yang udah berkenan meninggalkan jejak, Oliv bener-bener mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Buat Sider yang bejibun (padahal view chap kemaren lebih 300, tpi uang review nggak nyampek 20) Oliv nggak ngelarang kalian buat baca ff ini, tapi paling nggak review lah sepatah-dua patah kata, meski ini cerita hasil remake ttep aja butuh review kan? Ya dimohon kerja samanya ajalah, Oliv menyajikan ceritanya kalian balas dengan komen di kotak review, adil kan?

Hahaha.. malah jadi panjang gini, maafkan Oliv okey..

[13 Mei 2017]


	9. Chapter 9 - Datang kembali

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

Yoon Bomi (Apink)

SHINee Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 9_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Datang kembali'_**

.

.Mansion Jung benar-benar heboh pagi ini karena Nyonya rumah mereka yang terlihat aktif memerintah semua peLayan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka sesempurna mungkin.

"Seokjin! Jangan lewatkan satu debu di lantaiku! Kita harus membuat rumah ini sebersih mungkin. Dan kau! Jangan hanya mengusap jendela itu, cepatlah bekerja!"

Pemandangan tak asing bagi para peLayan yang berusia tua, namun ini sangat menakjubkan bagi peLayan baru di Mansion Jung. Ternyata Nyonya Jung begitu berbeda.  
"Apa yang kalian lamunkan? Kerjakan semua seperti yang Nyonya Jung perintahkan. Cepat cepat."

.

.

"Haruskah kita yang menjemput anak itu. Aku harus mengurus beberapa dokumen un-"

"Daddy sudah mengurusnya Baekhyun. Jangan banyak bertingkah."  
Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Daddy sangat berniat untuk menunjukkan siapa Bos di keluarga Jung, anak itu.

"Kita sampai. Setelah ini salah satu dari kalian duduk di sampingku. Aku tak ingin menyetir disamping anak itu." ucap Sehun sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya. Matanya menatap datar gerbang Mansion Kim. "Jongin, kau merebut segalanya hanya karena kau anak kandung Daddy. Sangat beruntung." gumamnya.

Disisi lain Taemin menatap dari jendela kamarnya, "Mereka datang." sangat tak rela bila orang yang dia anggap adik akan diambil oleh orang lain. Apalagi saat ia melihat sosok tinggi di luar gerbangnya.  
Jung Chanyeol, mitra bisnisnya. Keluarga Jung sangat pintar untuk mengikat Keluarganya membuat Perusahaan milik Kim begitu tergantung dengan investasi Jung Corp.  
Jika tidak karena ancaman Yunho untuk memutuskan semua inveatasinya maka Ayah-nya pun takkan membiarkan Jongin pergi begitu saja.  
Tapi pukulan telak juga diberikan pada Taemin saat tahu kenyataan siapa Jongin sebenarnya. "Lalu untuk apa memiliki jika pada akhirnya melepaskan. Perasaan kehilangan ini. Cih!"

Kim Taemin melangkahkan kakinya keluar, setidaknya dia akan meyakinkan Jongin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Jongin sangat takut untuk hari ini, anak itu bahkan menangis hingga jatuh dalam mimpinya dengan pelukan terakhir Heechul.

.

.

 **Jangan pernah terlihat lemah di tempat barumu. Kau harus menunjukkan bahwa kau bukan anak yang cengeng dan penakut.**  
 **Seperti yang Appa ceritakan padamu, Keluarga Jung sangatlah sempurna. Apa yang diajarkan semua gurumu dan juga Kibum** ** _Ahjussi_** **, kau harus melakukannya dengan baik.**

 **Jaga tatapan matamu. Jangan pernah lengah dengan sekitarmu Jonginie,** ** _Appa_** **harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan** ** _Appa_** **sangat menantikan itu. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dan tetap rajinlah belajar. Jangan membuat Jung Yunho dan Yuri marah, jangan pernah merengek pada kedua orang itu. Dan jaga pola makanmu sayang, jangan hanya memakan coklat! Jika orang-orang dirumah barumu tau maka kau tidak akan bisa menikmati semua coklatmu.**  
 **Apa kau mengerti?**

 **Kau hanya perlu menyembunyikan coklatmu di dalam tas atau ditempat yang takkan bisa orang lain temukan. Dan jika kau ingin membeli coklat kau bisa memakai uang yang Kibum** ** _Ahjussi_** **berikan dalam kopermu. Jangan pernah meminta atau memakai uang dari mereka jika kau ingin membeli banyak coklat. Karena mereka sangat menjaga pola makan.**

 ** _Appa_** **tak menemukan cara untukmu agar kau nyaman saat tidur,** ** _Appa_** **harap kau mampu untuk bertahan dan mulailah belajar tidur tanpa seseorang disampingmu, cukup ingat saja bila** ** _Appa_** **dan Taemin selalu bersamamu bahkan dalam tidurmu sekalipun.**

 **Anakku..** ** _Appa_** **sangat sangat menyayangimu. Jangan menangis dan jangan sakit. Maafkan** ** _Appa_** **karena tak merawatmu dengan baik. Jonginie..** ** _Appa_** **mencintaimu nak. Sangat mencintaimu.**

 **Kau harus menjadi seperti seorang Jung untuk bertahan di tempat itu. Jangan pernah menunjukkan hatimu disana, bukan karena** ** _Appa_** **membenci kedua orang tuamu begitu dalam Jonginie.**  
 **Tapi** ** _Appa_** **sangat khawatir dengan Saudara-saudaramu disana.**

 **Jonginie, anakku. Jangan menunjukkan air mata ini.**

Malam sebelum perpisahan mereka Heechul menulis begitu banyak. Berbagai nasehat serta semua perasaan sayangnya pada Jongin yang membuatnya tak berhenti untuk menitikkan air mata.

Lemah? Tidak. Ia dididik dengan kasih sayang yang berlebih. Kelembutan Heechul, kesabaran para anggota keluarganya yang lain dan sikap ramah semua gurunya. Jongin memiliki semua kasih dan ia akan berada dalam keluarga yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan, kesempurnaan dan kerja keras yang menguras perasaan. Itu bukanlah cerminan dirinya, ia akan menjadi orang lain setelah melangkah keluar dari Mansion Kim.

Heechul menyisir rambut Jongin yang kini tak sepanjang dulu, ia akui anaknya begitu tampan, tidak! dia sangat sangat tampan! Lebih tampan dari Yunho dan lebih mempesona dari semua artis yang pernah Heechul temui ataupun lihat di televisi. 20 tahun bersama dan baru kali ini Heechul melihat ketampanan anaknya itu. **** _'Aku hanya memotong rambutnya asal, tapi dia begitu luar biasa. Taemin dan Kibum pasti terpuruk setelah melihat Jongin.'_

Heechul tersenyum melihat wajah sedih Jongin, ia menepuk kedua pipi Jongin hingga membuat anak itu terkejut dan menatap cermin.  
Jongin memusatkan perhatiannnya pada wajah Heechul yang tersenyum didalam cermin membuat air matanya turun tanpa sadar.  
Heechul yang melihat Jongin menangispun segera membalikkan tubuh anaknya itu, menuntunnya untuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memeluk tubuh kurus Jongin.

- ** _Jangan memberikan air mata untuk perpisahan kita. Kita akan bertemu lagi._**

Jongin mengingat pesan Heechul setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Haruskah ia tersenyum untuk perpisahan mereka? Kejam sekali jika _Appa_ -nya memintanya tersenyum disaat seberat ini.

.

.

Kini Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tengah duduk diruang tamu keluarga Kim dengan Kim Kibum, Kim Joohyun serta Taemin yang menemani mereka. Tak ada obrolan berarti karena perasaan ketiga Kim yang begitu berat untuk melepas Jongin dan ketiga Jung yang hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi berarti. Dari dulu ketiga namja ini memang selalu terlihat arogan, entah itu didalam kantor maupun saat bertamu.

Hal ini membuat Taemin makin resah karena Jonginnya sangat berbeda. Bagaimana anak manja itu akan bertahan ditempat barunya? Tanpa sadar Taemin menghela nafasnya, mengundang semua mata menatap padanya. "Mereka datang." ucapnya membuat semua mata yang semula menatapnya beralih pada dua orang namja yang turun dari tangga.

"Wah!" kali ini Kibum sengaja menegur anaknya dengan menyenggol lengan anaknya karena Taemin berteriak heboh.  
"Ekhem.. maafkan aku." ucap Taemin dengan suara rendahnya.  
Jujur bila Kibum pun terkejut dengan penampilan Jongin yang sangat berbeda, tapi dia tak harus seperti Taemin.  
Kibum melirik istrinya yang sama terkejutnya membuat senyuman Kibum berkembang.

 _'Sudah kuduga bila anak bungsuku begitu tampan'_ __batinnya bangga.

Taemin iri dengan wajah itu, bagaimana si anak gadis kecil berubah menjadi pangeran tampan. Mata Taemin tak lepas dari sosok Jongin yang terus berjalan, seakan langkah yang Kedua orang itu begitu lamban. _'Sangat keren jika dia seperti itu. Beruntung Bomi tak melihat penampilannya sekarang, dia akan pingsan jika melihat namja setampan Jongin.'_ __batin Taemin yang masih menikmati wajah Jongin dengan tatapan iri dan kagumnya.

Jika bukan karena denyutan di kakinya karena injakan Ibu-nya maka ia takkan pernah mengalihkan wajahnya dari Jongin yang kini telah duduk disampingnya. "Mom! Itu sakit!" desis Taemin.  
"Rasakan!" bisik Joohyun tak perduli.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok namja seusianya yang tampak jauh dari perkiraanya. ' _Sangat mirip dengan Daddy, sedikit lebih tampan dari Daddy.'_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kagum dengan wajah itu ' _Dia benar-benar anak Daddy. Sangat mirip!'_

"Kami akan langsung membawannya, seperti yang kami katakan sebelumnya, kami tak punya banyak waktu karena kami harus segera kembali pada pekerjaan kami." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul. Ia ingat wajah itu, orang yang pernah datang ke Mansion Jung dan membuat keributan.

Heechul merasakan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Anaknya yang gelisah. _'Maafkan_ Appa _Jongin-_ ah _.'_  
-membalas rematan Jongin, Heechul pun menganggukkan kepalanya pada Sehun.

.

.

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat Taemin, Joohyun dan Kibum memeluknya secara bergantian.

"Jadilah hebat agar kita bisa bertemu lagi." -Kibum

"Mommy akan merindukanmu Jonginie, anakku. Makanlah dengan baik, pakailah selimutmu saat tidur, dan jangan menangis sayang. Jangan menangis." -Joohyun

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun kita tak berjalan beriringan. Ingatlah bila ini bukan perpisahan, _Hyung_ akan menunggumu kembali dan kau sangat tampan. Gadis kecilku." -Taemin

Terakhir kalinya ia memeluk sosok yang ia anggap ayahnya sendiri. Kim Heechul yang terus menatapnya dengan mata yang sendu. " _Appa_ , aku akan tersenyum untukmu dan hanya menangis untukmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Selamanya aku anakmu, jadi jangan lupakan aku." ucapnya sebelum mengikuti ketiga saudara angkatnya yang telah masuk kedalam mobil.

 _'_ _ **Selamanya aku hanya Kim Jongin.'**_

Heechul jatuh terduduk setelah kepergian Jongin, tubuhnya lemas, dia tak sanggup untuk menahan tangisannya kali ini.

Biarkan dia menangis kali ini

.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

Sehun sesekali melihat kursi belakang mobilnya pada kaca kecil yang menggantung di depannya mengamati dua orang yang duduk dalam diam. Sangat tenang dalam mobil yang di tumpangi keempat namja Jung. Sementara Chanyeol asik melirik pada Sehun yang terlihat penasaran dengan anak Daddy nya -Jung Jongin.  
' _Pria tampan yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja Daddy dan Mommy akan langsung jatuh cinta._ ' pikir Sehun melihat Jongin yang tenang dengan mata yang menatap keluar jendela.

Baekhyun mendesah berat karena ketenangan yang terlalu lama mereka lalui, jujur saja hidungnya merasa gatal dengan bau dari namja disampingnya. Bukan! Bukan karena bau tak sedap dari Jongin namun bau wangi yang sedikit manis, _'Pria seharusnya tak memakai parfum seperti ini, dia seperti Minseok.'_ batinnya

Mengabaikan ketiga makhluk sejenisnya, Jongin yang memang selalu mual jika melakukan perjalanan jauh hanya terdiam di tempatnya seperti patung. Malang baginya karena sepertinya semua orang di rumah lupa dengan kondisi Jongin yang tak pernah betah didalam mobil, ia kini terlihat tegang karena menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Hingga beberapa menit suara lengkingan terdengar.

"Aaaakkhh!"

"Sehun awas!"

"Yakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"Di-dia ukhh! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Hentikan mobilnya! Sial!"

Jongin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang kemungkinan banyak adalah semua coklat yang dia dapat dari keempat gurunya. "Unghh.." sungguh Jongin menyesal dengan hadiah yang ia keluarkan secara tak Layak itu.

Sehun hanya menutup hidungnya tanpa menuruti permintaan Baekhyun karena tujuan mereka tak jauh lagi, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan bringas membuka kaca jendela mobil disisi mereka. "Ini mengerikan!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. "Kau sungguh melakukan itu! Setidaknya tunggu dampai kita sampai!" sahut Chanyeol yang merasa kesal dengan bau muntahan Jongin.

Jongin menundukkan kepala melihat hasil perbuatannya, dia benci hal kotor dan sangat jijik dengan itu, dengan melihat muntahannya Jongin kembali merasakan sesuatu yang naik ketenggorokannya.

"Kau! Aaaakkkhh! Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku!"

.

.

Semua penghuni Mansion Jung kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah utama mereka untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun -oh! Lebih tepatnya Tuan Muda Jung yang sesungguhnya. Jung Jongin.

Para peLayan yang berbaris rapi disekitar gerbang hingga Tuan dan Nyonya rumah beserta Kedelapan anak angkatnya yang setia berdiri didepan pintu selama hampir sepuluh menit. Tentu mereka semua penasaran dengan wajah Jongin, lima tahun. Bagaimana rupa anak kumuh itu?

Tentu Yunho memiliki banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi anaknya itu, namun apalah yang bisa mereka lakukan bila ternyata anak itu hanya diam di rumah bahkan tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari Mansion Kim. _(Itu sepengetahuan mereka.)_  
Nyatanya Jongin dan keluarga Kim pernah beberapa hari menginap di Swiss.

Penantian mereka berakhir ketika suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar gerbang.  
Suara klakson yang tak beraturan. Mereka tidak dalam kondisi mabuk bukan?  
Setelah gerbang dibuka mobil itu melaju dengan cepat dan berhenti tepat dipekarangan Mansion Jung.

"Keterlaluan!"

Teriakan Sehun membuat para peLayan begidik, bahkan Yuri merasa kaget dengan bentakan anak angkatnya itu.  
Cepat, saudaranya yang lain beserta Yunho dan Yuri pun segera menghampiri mobil Sehun. " _Apa Heechul menolak memberikan Jongin?"_ __-itu pikir mereka.  
Belum sempat mereka melangkahkan kaki, mereka melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Yuta mewakili pertanyaan semua orang.

"Tak bisakah kau menahannya! Setidaknya katakan pada kami jika kau ingin muntah!" Sehun menghampiri kursi belakang, tepat dimana Jongin masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Ia membuka kasar pintu mobil dan menarik Jongin keluar.  
"Kau tuli! Atau bisu!" bentaknya lagi seakan menghiraukan semua keluarga yang mengelilinginya.

Jongin hanya menunduk, melihat baju dan celananya yang terkena noda hasil karyanya sendiri. ' _Ini menjijikkan. Aku ingin mandi.'_ __Jika ia masih dirumahnya bersama Heechul mungkin ia bisa untuk merengek pada semua keluarganya disana, mereka jelas tau bagaimana Jongin yang sangat anti kotor.

 **-Jangan terlihat lemah.**

Suara Heechul tiba-tiba muncul dalam otaknya. _'_ Appa, _aku ingin bersamamu saja. Disini terlalu banyak.. terlalu banyak orang.'_ batinnya saat ia melihat banyaknya barisan peLayan di depan gerbang.

 **-Kau harus kuat. Jangan menangis. Jangan lemah.**

"Aku ingin mandi."

Tatapan itu membuat Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Jongin.  
Sinar mata yang memancarkan ketegasan. Hampir mirip dengan bagaimana Daddy-nya saat mengayunkan pukulan di kaki mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap heran kedua orang yang masih terdiam di seberang mobil tempat mereka berdiri. 'Anak _Daddy..dia benar-benar sangat mirip.'_ batin keduanya.  
Hey! Mereka marah karena kini mereka merasa mual akibat bau luar biasa yang tak mau hilang dari indra penciuman mereka.  
Namun sekaligus kagum dengan wajah Jongin yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan tatapan ala Yunho saat marah.

Semua yang hampir mendekat pada tempat keempat orang yang awalnya mereka nantikan itu segera menutup hidung masing-masing. "Bau apa ini?" tanya Yunho tanpa melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

 _'_ _Bau yang menjijikkan'_ **!** -pikir Yuri serta kedelapan anak angkatnya.

"Dia muntah didalam mobil Sehun." jawab Chanyeol membalas tatapan Yunho padanya. "Dad, aku akan membawanya masuk, dia bilang dia ingin mandi." Chanyeol merasakan perasaan aneh pada Mom dan Daddy-nya oleh karena itu dia segera berinisiatif untuk membawa Jongin.

"Hm.. ya itu bagus. Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini." lanjut Yunho pada Sehun.  
Yunho sangat tak suka melihat cara Sehun menarik keluar Jongin dan membentaknya. Sehun yang menyadari tatapan ayahnya itupun hanya diam, sangat tak berniat membalas.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun setelah Yuri dan Yunho pergi mengikuti Chanyeol yang membawa Jongin kedalam Mansion.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau memperlakukan anak itu dengan baik Hun."  
Salah seorang yang paling sensitive dengan sekitarnya. Jung Minseok, ia berusaha menasehati Sehun.

"Huh benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti." Sehun tersenyum miring pada Minseok. "Jongdae , perintahkan peLayan tak berguna itu untuk membereskan ini semua." lanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan kekehan seorang saudaranya.  
"Kau seharusnya tau siapa kau Sehunnie." gumam Yixing

.

.

"Kau marah?"

"Bisakah? Kau memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu saja. Lihat anak yang kau banggakan itu _Oppa_."

"Lalu apa maumu? Kau ingin aku mengusirnya dari keluarga kita? Kau tak tau bagaimana aku menyiapkannya untuk membantu anak kita dimasa depan. Dia hanya belum mengerti batasannya."

"Jika begitu.. beri tahu dia apa batasannya! Aku tak ingin dia menyakiti Jongin-ku seperti kau yang membuatnya menyakiti anak-anak kita yang lain."

"Dia tidak bodoh untuk tau dimana batasnya sayang. Dia hanya merasa kalah, dan jika kita menekangnya maka dia akan lebih merugikan kita."

"Kau tau _Oppa_? Kau hanya perduli pada semua bisnismu, kau hanya memikirkan kebaikanmu sendiri. Ya! Itulah dirimu hingga kau membuat Heechul _Oppa_ membawa anakku!"

Yunho hanya duduk dalam kursi kerjanya tanpa memasukkan semua kata-kata istrinya dalam hati. Toh selama lima tahun hanya itu yang menjadi bahan pertengkaran mereka. Jika istrinya itu mulai hilang kendali maka kisah Heechul dan kakak perempuannya yang akan Yuri usung. Wanita hanya tau cara mengomel, merengek dan terakhir menangis. Untung baginya karena anak tunggalnya itu seorang _namja_ , maka dari itu Yunho terus mempertahankan Jongin.. percaya bahwa suatu saat anaknya itu akan kembali. Lihat saja hasilnya, anaknya kembali!

Jika saja anak yang dikandung istrinya dulu adalah seorang _yeoja_. Maka dengan tangan terbuka Yunho membiarkan anaknya itu hidup bersama si namja cacat. Cih!

"Aku tak ingin Sehun melukai anakku. Jangan pernah biarkan Sehun menyentuh Jongin-ku."

"Jangan seenaknya! Sehun bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan mendampingi Jongin untuk mengurus perusahaan kita, sayang per-"

"Baiklah, tapi bawa Minseok un-"

"Tidak! Anak itu takkan pernah kuijinkan untuk mendekati Jongin."

Yuri memandang suaminya yang terlihat menahan amarah. Sejak Minseok memilih untuk mengurus beberapa sekolah yang didirikan keluarga Jung, sejak itu pula Yunho begitu memandang rendah Minseok. "Jangan memaksaku untuk meminta Yixing dan Jongdae untuk menjaga Jongin." desis Yuri.

Sungguh pertengkaran yang jarang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun dilihat oleh semua penghuni mansion Jung. Mereka berdua seakan selalu baik-baik saja dalam diam mereka, siapa yang tau perang dingin pasangan sempurna ini selama 20 tahun?

"Suho, hanya dia yang akan menjaga Jongin." putus Yunho tanpa mengharap bantahan dari istrinya yang setia berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. "Luhan dan Kyungsoo." lanjut Yunho saat melihat wajah tak puas Yuri.

"Aku setuju."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu seseorang dibalik pintu kamar mandi kamar mereka. _'Dua puluh menit. Dia membuang waktu selama itu hanya untuk membersihkan dirinya.'_ helaan nafas Chanyeol kembali terdengar setiap lima menit dia melihat jam ditangannya. ""Baiklah, lima menit lagi."

.

"Aku ingin masuk. Kenapa kau melarangku." Sehun merasa sangat kesal karena Jongin yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan pekerjaan kantornya, juga karena Jongin yang muntah dimobilnya, dan bagaimana ia melihat tatapan kedua orang tuanya karena membentak Jongin.

Apa salahnya jika dia ingin segera masuk kekamarnya untuk berbaring?!

"Jongin, anak itu sedang di dalam bersama Chanyeol." jelas Kris sambil bersandar pada pintu, bermaksud menghalangi siapapun untuk masuk dalam kamar sebesar lapangan bola milik mereka.

"Lalu!" bentar Sehun makin kesal saat menangkap nama Jongin yang ada dalam daftar pengganggu Kamis tenangnya.

"Entahlah." Kris menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun. "Baca dan pahamilah." ucap Kris ketus karena Sehun mengabaikan sodoran ponselnya.

 **Jangan masuk! Jongin bilang dia tak suka terlalu banyak orang.**

 **Panggil Kris untuk mengurus pintu.**

"Brengsek!" umpat Sehun setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol di layar ponsel Kris.

Alasan mengapa semua saudaranya asik berkumpul di ruang tamu adalah pesan dari Chanyeol, bagus karena ponsel miliknya tertinggal dalam mobil.

"Kami tau siapa kami. Kau juga harus tau siapa kau dan siapa Jongin." gumam Kris setelah kepergian Sehun.

Saat nama Jongin hadir di Mansiom Jung, semua perhatian Yunho hanya tertuju pada Jongin. Walaupun tak ada didepan matanya namun Yunho menyiapkan segala hal untuk Jongin.

Kesibukan Yunho adalah kebebasan mereka, menikmati pertemanan tanpa harus diawasi oleh Sehun. Mempelajari apa yang mereka suka tanpa harus mendapat pukulan dikaki dari Yunho ataupun Sehun. Dan mendapat setiap menu makanan yang selalu mereka inginkan. Kasih sayang lembut dari Yuri tanpa perlu bagi ibu mereka untuk datang ke kamar mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi hanya untuk daging dan makanan bergizi yang lezat.

Jika Jongin tak pernah muncul maka mereka akan menjadi seperti robot yang menuruti program utamanya. Lalu untuk apa Sehun harus begitu marah? Dia bahkan menikmati semua kebebasannya.

Si ambisius itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Halooo semuaa.. ada yang kangen Oliv? Kagak ada ya? Wakss..

Maafin Oliv ya baru bisa up setelah hampir sebulan ngilang gitu aja, Oliv bener-bener minta maaf ya. Bukan maksud Oliv mau menelantarkan ff ini, Oliv udah janji bakal nyelesaiin ff ini sampek end. Ini aja baru edit hari ini, cuss langsung up, maklum aja ya kalo banyak typo dimana-mana.

Makasih semuanya yang mau baca, review, favotit, sma follow cerita ini, juga makasih ya buat para sider, eakkkk maklumin aja kali ya, Oliv juga pernah nyider kok, kkkk.. tpi itu juga bakal nentuin cepet lambat chap selanjutnya, jadi para sider, cepet tobat ya mumpung lagi bulan puasa hahaha..

.

Oh ya, buat **Jeyjong** , kemaren bingung ya, kok member Exo-nya kadang 12 kadang 8? Itu maksudnya 8 tanpa Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Kan ceritanya yg tinggal di Mansion Jung tinggal HunChanBaek, yg laen kan pada kerja.. trus Yixing belum kesebut? Coba baca ulang deh, kayaknya Oliv pernah nyempilin nama Yixing sekali kok.. dichap ini jug, kkkk..

Yg nanya rambut Nini kapan dipotong udah kejawab kan? Bayangin aja ya gantengnya Nini tu menurut kalian gimana, karna menurut Oliv Nini kan manis-manis gimana gitu, kkkk

.

Maaf ya Oliv nggak bisa bales review kalia satu persatu, takutnya terlalu panjang ntar kalian yang nggak suka lagi, ini aja udah kepanjangan ngebacotnya, hahaha.. Oliv bakal ngebales kalo emang bisa dijawab+kalo emang ada hal-hal yang membingungkan.

.

Last, mind to review?

[08 Juni 2017]


	10. Chapter 10 - Tak sempurna

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

Yoon Bomi (Apink)

SHINee Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 10_

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Tak sempurna'_**

.

.

Terlalu lama didalam kamar mandi.

Itulah alasan Chanyeol memanggil semua saudaranya yang lain. Tentu dia tak ingin hari pertama kedatangan anak kandung Daddy-nya itu akan membuat kedua orang tuanya yang selama ini mencukupi kebutuhannya merasa kecewa padanya hanya karena Jongin yang pingsan terpeleset di dalam atau bahkan menenggelamkan dirinya karena tak ingin tinggal di Mansion Jung.

"Satu jam, aku ingin mendobrak pintu itu sedari tadi. Tapi aku tak ingin berurusan dengan anak itu." **1**

Alasan Chanyeol mereka anggap benar, bahkan Sehun hanya diam tanpa mencela mengenai betapa pengecutnya Chanyeol.  
Toh mereka belum mengenal siapa dan bagaimana sifat Jongin. Apa dia sedingin ibunya -Jung Yuri, atau sekejam ayahnya -Jung Yunho. Dua sifat itu sangat berpengaruh untuk nama mereka dikeluarga Jung.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Kita hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu dan menyuruhnya keluar. Jika memang dia tidak menjawab , nah! Kita dobrak saja. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu didalam sana." si anak paling bungsu membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang _Queen size_ miliknya.

"Jongin _Hyung_ itu, bukankah matanya terlihat kejam saat menatap kita tadi? Dia bahkan tanpa ragu masuk ketempat ini dengan bau yang sungguh luar biasa." lanjut Tao menatap langit-langit ruangan mereka.

"Aku saja yang memanggilnya." Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menghampiri satu dari empat kamar mandi di kamar mereka. Yang lain hanya mengamati Kris yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Kurasa dia hanya bingung karena tak ada paka-" Suho yang hendak mengutarakan hasil pemikirannya terpotong oleh wajah konyol Kris yang berjalan tergesa kearah mereka.

"Kalian! Dia tak memiliki pakaian ganti!" ucap Kris semangat karena jujur saja dia geli dengan nada suara Jongin yang ragu ketika menjawab panggilannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku bahkan menunggunya hingga satu jam." keluh Chanyeol menatap datar pintu kamar mandi yang dipakai Jongin.

"Aku berikan dia pakaianku saja. Lagipula koper yang dia bawa ada didalam mobil." ujar Jongdae dengan dengusan kesal karena waktunya untuk sarapan pagi kembali tertunda hanya karena kebodohan Jung Jongin. _'Dia bahkan tidak bisu untuk sekedar meminta.'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Semua _namja_ tampan dalam ruangan itu terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan Jongin, kecuali Kris dan Luhan yang menahan wajah geli karena kebodohan Jongin yang rela mendekam dalam kamar mandi hanya karena tak memiliki pakaian ganti.

"Harga dirinya begitu tinggi." komentar Yixing.

"Membuang waktu sarapan kita, aku heran dengan Mom dan Dad yang bahkan tak memanggil kita untuk sarapan." lanjut Kyungsoo yang ikut membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. "Jika dia sudah selesai, bangunkan saja aku."

.

.

Tak lama setelah Jongin menerima pakaian yang Jongdae berikan, dia dengan santai keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.  
Mengamati sekelilingnya kagum.

Jumlah ranjang yang banyak dilengkapi dengan sofa mewah dan satu televisi berukuran empat kali lipat dari televisi miliknya dirumah. Setiap sisi ranjang mereka terselip meja sepanjang kira-kira satu meter hanya untuk diselingi ranjang lainnya, dimana setiap meja terdapat Laptop, tumpukan buku dan sepertinya barang-barang pribadi setiap pemilik.

Ruangan yang seperti ukuran rumahnya, _'Wow.. sepertinya Heechul Appa takkan percaya dengan ini.'_ puji Jongin dalam hati.

Ini seperti Mansion Kim yang terdiri dari dapur, kamar, dan ruang tamu digabung menjadi satu. Luas dan begitu megah, sayang karena warna tembok ruangan ini begitu suram. Hanya putih dan coklat. Sangat tak menarik. Lebih luas dibanding lima tahun lalu saat dia datang ketempat ini bersama Heechul, namun tetap dengan warna dinding dan suasana yang tak cerah.  
Menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, kamar mandi. Itu hanya seperti yang ada di Mansion Kim, hanya saja disini sepertinya ada lebih dari satu kamar mandi.  
 _'Sepertinya pemilik rumah ini begitu tak mau repot dengan mengetuk satu-persatu pintu kamar anak-anaknya.'_ pikir Jongin.

"Sudah puas dengan observasimu?"

Suara Sehun membuat Jongin tersentak, suara yang Jongin kenal dengan baik. Si pria tampan dengan tempramen buruk yang kini berdiri telah didepannya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, sedikit benci dengan wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Daddy nya, wajah tegas yang terlihat begitu menantang. "Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu yang lainnya, tapi kita harus sarapan sekarang."

"Barangku. Dimana mereka?" Jongin merasa tak terganggu walau dadanya berdebar begitu kencang karena perasaan tertekan yang ia terima dari Sehun. Tatapan Sehun padanya begitu tak baik, Jongin jelas tau bila _namja_ didekatnya itu tak menyukainya. "Oh? Kau bisa memiliki barangmu kembali setelah mobil itu selesai dicuci karena perbuatanmu. Cepat ikut kami turun dan jangan banyak bertingkah." jawab Sehun dengan cengkraman erat dilengan Jongin.

Suho menepuk kaki Kyungsoo untuk bangun, "Waktunya sarapan." ucapnya menghiraukan Jongin dan Sehun.  
"Dia mulai lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari ruangan mereka.  
"Abaikan saja." tegur Minseok melihat beberapa saudaranya yang ragu untuk keluar ruangan.

Jika Sehun adalah tangan kanan Yunho, maka Minseok adalah mata Yuri.  
Diantara kedua orang itu, anak angkat lain lebih menurut pada Minseok. _Namja_ yang perhatian dan tak pernah memukul ataupun mengancam mereka.

"Mulai sekarang kursi kosong disamping kanan Mommy takkan pernah kosong lagi. Momen pertama ini jangan kau isi dengan kecemburuanmu Hun." ucap Minseok sebelum mengikuti semua saudaranya yang lain keluar.

Sehun mendengus dan Jongin yang memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa _namja_ yang membantunya untuk lolos dari Sehun, sayangnya ia hanya melihat punggung Minseok.  
"Kita sarapan." Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin. "Cepatlah!" bentak Sehun lagi karena Jongin tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apa?" tanya Jongin yang tak mengerti alasan Sehun memarahinya lagi. "Kau! Apa kau tau ruang makan! Cepat jalan dan ikuti aku! Jangan bertingkah seperti idiot!"

"Baiklah. Cepatlah jalan dan aku akan mengikutimu." ucap Jongin berusaha menahan air matanya untuk suasana hatinya yang sangat mendung hari ini.

Berpisah dengan keluarganya hanya untuk dimarahi dan diabaikan. Sejujurnya ia merasa lelah dan hanya ingin istirahat sejenak. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaan kopernya dan bagaimana dengan keluarga Kim disana. Apa yang _Appa_ -nya lakukan dan bagaimana keadaan para guru privat-nya.  
Tak taukah semua orang disini bila ia saat ini tengah menahan rasa sedih karena harus mengubah semua sikapnya. Ia lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang harua ia ucapkan, dia juga lelah untuk terus melotot pada semua orang ditempat luas ini. Matanya terasa panas dan dahinya begitu pegal. Terlihat kuat itu melelahkan.

.  
.

Sarapan tanpa kedua orang tua mereka adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi selama mereka tinggal di Mansion Jung. Oleh karena itu mereka menanti kembali untuk Yunho dan Yuri yang tak kunjung hadir di meja makan.

Mata kesepuluh _namja_ yang duduk tenang di kursinya masing-masing itu fokus pada dua orang _namja_ lain yang hadir diruang makan. Sehun yang diikuti Jongin, dua orang yang tampan dan sangat memanjakan mata setiap orang yang melihat mereka. Tapi untuk Jongin, sangat mencekam , tatapan mata yang penuh dengan arogansi. Seakan ia memandang rendah semua obyek yang ia lihat. "Ini tempatmu." ucap Sehun mengantarkan Jongin hingga kekursinya. -tepat disamping Minseok.

"Kursi kosong di sebelahmu adalah milik Mommy dan kursi yang kau duduki ini selalu kosong sebelum kau ada. Kuharap kau merasa nyaman disini." Minseok menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya pada Jongin. Masih merasa canggung dengan anak yang selalu ibunya nantikan. Si pemilik kursi kosong telah hadir untuk melengkapi Keluarga Jung.

Ah, seseorang yang menegur Sehun. Jongin ingat warna baju dan juga suara _namja_ disisi kirinya ini. "Tentu aku merasa nyaman. Bagaimanapun ini adalah rumahku." balas Jongin tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Mata tak pernah bisa menipu jika kau sanggup untuk memahami pancaran mata seseorang. Jongin terbiasa dengan tatapan lembut dan sayang dari keluarganya sebelumnya. Dan kini ia menerima tatapan lain yang asing baginya. Itu mengganggu dan Jongin jelas tak sanggup untuk membalas semua tatapan yang ia terima dari semua orang yang duduk diruangan ini.

Kecemburuan yang mendominasi, itu yang terjadi disini. Bagaimanapun ramahnya Minseok, jelas bagi Jongin bila Minseok juga memiliki tatapan yang serupa dengan Sehun.  
Ia mampu melihat kemurnian dari satu orang disini, hanya saja dia terlihat begitu jauh dan sangat suram. _Namja_ dengan ekapresi wajah datar.

"Tuan muda.. Nyonya dan Tuan Besar tak akan turun untuk Sarapan."

Itu perintah untuk mereka memulai sarapan pagi mereka yang tertunda selama hampir dua jam. "Jongin, makanlah." Minseok kembali berusaha mengundang Jongin untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku kenyang."

Kesebelas _namja_ ditempat itu mengabaikan Jongin dan mulai melahap menu makanan mereka tanpa ragu.

Yunho menatap Jongin dari atas tangga. Ia melihat bagaimana wajah anaknya yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya, sangat tenang.  
Bahkan seorang ayah tak mampu melihat keresahan anaknya. Tak semua ikatan itu kuat bukan?

.  
.

Jung tak pernah dipandang sebelah mata, begitupun dengan setiap anak angkat mereka. Namun bagaimana jika darah dari Jung sendiri adalah nilai cacat ?

Kekhawatiran terjadi didalam Mansion Kim. Setelah Heechul dan yang lainnya mulai dapat mengontrol diri dari kesedihan mereka. Dengan spontan Taemin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat wajah ketiga orang paruh baya disekitarnya mendadak buruk.

"Meskipun dia menyandang nama Jung. Dia tetaplah Kim."

Mereka tau Taemin mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, tapi kata itu membuat hati ketiga orang lainnya merasa tak nyaman. Mereka sadar bila selama ini Jongin tak pernah memiliki satupun prestasi. Ia bahkan baru belajar segala hal dalam waktu 5 tahun. Jika Yunho tau bila anaknya tak sebanding dengan semua anak angkatnya. Apa yang akan Jongin jalani disana?

Taemin bahkan tak tau apa yang membuat Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya diam dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya didepan teras rumah mereka. Ia hanya memikirkan apa yang Jonginnya lakukan disana.

.

.

"Mom meminta kami untuk menjagamu." -Kyungsoo

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kita bersebelas adalah saudaramu mulai sekarang. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa meminta salah satu dari kami." -Suho

"Jika kau merasa tak nyaman, datang saja padaku." -Luhan.

Ketiga _namja_ itu pergi setelah menunjukkan ranjang miliknya. Ternyata dia juga di tempatkan diruangan besar ini. Jika ini panti asuhan maka ini benar-benar panti asuhan termewah diseluruh dunia. (Jongin bahkan tak tau apa itu panti asuhan.)  
Jongin sangat heran dengan pemikiran si pemilik rumah dengan menempatkan semua anaknya dalam satu ruangan. Tak ada privasi sama sekali bagi mereka, seperti sebuah kesengajaan untuk memata-matai setiap aktivitas dari masing-masing orang. Jung Yunho memang selalu berfikir luas. Tak bercelah bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri.

Tak heran dia tega melenyapkan kakak kandungnya serta melumpuhkan kakak iparnya sendiri.  
Di tempat ini bahkan seorang saudara bisa menjadi musuh.

Jongin menepuk ranjang _King size_ miliknya, hanya miliknya saja yang lebih besar. Semua ranjang selain miliknya hanya berukuran separuhnya saja. Bahkan Kedua orangtuanya menunjukkan perbedaan mereka dengan sangat jelas.

"Mereka semua terlihat pintar seperti Taemin _Hyung_. Bagaimana jika kedua orangtua kandungku tau bila aku hanya setara dengan anak berusia 15 tahun?"  
Jongin menyadari kelemahannya. Dia tak selamanya akan menampilkan raut wajah yang menyeramkan pada semua orang di Mansion Jung, ia bahkan tak bisa terus menutupi jati dirinya. "Aku butuh bantuan. Tapi aku tak bisa untuk percaya pada ketiga orang tadi."  
Jongin ragu pada Suho karena senyuman SUho yang begitu memukau, terlalu lebar dan membuatnya curiga. Nyatanya itu memang ciri khas Jung Suho. Tak selamanya pula senyuman tulus terlihat menenangkan. Lihat saja bagaimana Jongin yang menaruh perasaan resah pada Suho.

Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menata setiap pakaian yang ia masukkan kedalam kopernya. Ya, barang bawaannya telah diantarkan padanya dan kini ia hendak menata semua barangnya didalam lemari yang bahkan bersatu dengan ranjangnya. " _Appa_.. mereka sangat luar biasa." gumam Jongin sembari mengagumi setiap detail pemikiran simple Jung Yunho.

Ranjang setinggi setengah meter dan dilengkapi dengan beberapa laci dibagian bawahnya untuk menyimpan semua pakaian dan barang pribadi mereka. Simple dan begitu rapi. "Pantas saja tak ada lemari diruangan ini. Benar-benar hemat tempat." lagi.. Jongin bergumam dalam kegiatan menatanya.  
Tiba-tiba senyuman selebar milik Suho tersungging dibibirnya. "Coklat! Banyak Coklat!" tawa itu bergema dalam ruangan luas yang sepi.  
Tawa mengerikan Jung Jongin.

Terbahak hanya karena bulatan coklat yang sengaja keluarga Kim selundupkan dalam kopernya. Tiga koper dan salah satunya berisi penuh dengan coklat mahal dari Neneknya di Swiss. Ia mengagumi, mengidolakan bahkan mencintai rasa manis dan pahit yang ada dalam Coklat. Setiap keresahan bahkan tekanan akan hilang hanya dengan benda kecil dan mudah lumer itu. Percayakah kalian bila coklat dapat menurunkan stress?

Itulah yang menenangkan Jongin dari tekanan belajar yang ia terima setelah tinggal didunia lain ini, ingat bahwa sebelumnya dia hanya anak hutan.

.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

Malam tak pernah berakhir baik bagi Jongin sejak ia tinggal ditempat barunya.  
Setiap langit mulai menghitam hatinya merasakan kesepian yang begitu tajam.  
Ruangan yang dihuni dua belas orang termasuk dirinya, seakan hanya dia sendiri ditempat itu.

Dalam seluruh hidupnya ia tak pernah sekalipun tidur seorang diri. Pelukan _Appa-_ nya yang menemani, bahkan tak jarang Taemin ikut bergabung bersama di ranjangnya. Kebiasaan buruk yang ditinggalkan Heechul pada Jongin.  
Dia menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan beberapa bungkus coklat yang sengaja ia sembunyikan, menunggu setiap mata tertutup untuk menikmati malamnya sendiri.

Dia jelas tak bahagia, dia jelas tak nyaman tapi mengapa kedua orang tuanya hanya mendiamkannya? Mengapa orang yang berniat mengambilnya dari Heechul begitu mengacuhkannya?  
Seorang wanita yang harus dia panggil Mommy memang selalu perhatian bahkan setia mengobrol dengannya setiap waktu. Tapi mengapa wanita itu berpura-pura tak tau bagaimana tatapan sedih yang selalu terpancar dimata Jongin?  
Dan _namja_ paruh baya yang ia sebut Daddy, mengapa dia begitu memaksa Jongin untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang sama sekali tak Jongin ketahui? Berkas? Grafik? Laporan? Jongin sungguh tak mengerti.  
Apa tatapan resahnya tak tersampaikan juga pada orang yang ia panggil Daddy itu?

" _Appa_? Mereka memberikanku banya kertas yang tak kutau. Mereka memintaku membuat kolom kolom yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

"Kenapa kau dan yang lain tak mengajariku sebelumnya? Mengapa Jonghyun _Hyung_ tak pernah mengajari cara berhitung dengan angka sebanyak ini."

"Makanan disini tak seenak masakanku. Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin bersama kalian saja."

" _Appa_.. kau memintaku untuk tak menangis. Aku berjanji untuk tak menangis. Tapi aku begitu merindukan semua yang kalian berikan."

"Aku sendirian disini. Aku sendirian disini. Aku hanya sendirian disini."  
Jongin bergumam, mendudukan dirinya dilantai untuk memakan setiap bulatan coklat yang ia miliki. Jika bisa dia ingin untuk berhenti untuk memakai topeng saat semua mata semua orang terbuka. Tapi dia tau bila Yunho begitu membenci kelemahan. Dia ingat bagaimana Yunho membentak bahkan menampar wajah Tao saat anak itu tak masuk dalam universitas pilihan Yunho.  
Bahkan wanita lembut yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam.

Dia tak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa tidur tanpa seseorang di sampingnya. Apa kalian pikir dia tak pernah tidur selama ini? Tidak.. Jongin tak pernah bisa menahan kantuk terlalu lama, dengan hati-hati setelah selesai dalam ritual menenangkan hatinya ia akan memilih salah satu dari kesebelas saudaranya untuk menemaninya tidur.

Satu-satunya _namja_ yang tak pernah menatapnya secara langsung.

Jung Yixing, _namja_ yang berasal dari panti asuhan China. Pribadi yang begitu tenang dan suram. Dari yang Jongin tau dia adalah salah satu pemegang perusahaan Jung di daerah Myunggeyom bersama dengan Jongdae dan Suho. Kembali ke Korea karena kabar kepulangan Jongin.

Ia menaiki ranjang Yixing yang masih begitu luas karena memang ukuran ranjang setiap orang disini cukup lebar. " _Jaljayo_." gumam Jongin sebelum tidur.  
Ia berpikir waktu pulas tidur seseorang adalah saat jam dua pagi, maka ia hanya akan berani naik di tempat Yixing disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.  
Tiga jam cukup untuknya tidur, ia tak ingin semua orang tau kelemahannya. Dia harus bisa untuk bertahan sejenak bukan? Jika waktunya semua orang tau maka biarlah mereka tau.

Berjarak dua ranjang dari tempat Yixing, Baekhyun menyeringai karena ia tau dengan pasti kebiasaan Jongin dalam tiga minggu ini. Musuhmu akan lebih perhatian padamu dibanding dengan kekasihmu bukan?

"Untuk Jung Jongin benar-benar tak ada kesulitan untuk menanganinya. Jadi dia bukanlah sesuatu yang harus aku khawatirkan." pikirnya setelah puas dengan aksi mematai-matai Jongin.

Baekhyun tau bagaimana Jongin yang terlihat selalu melamun, bahkan kebiasaan Jongin yang kerap memilin ujung pakaiannya saat berbicara pada semua orang di Mansion-nya.  
Tipuan yang begitu sempurna, dan dia tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Daddy dan Mommy-nya yang begitu membanggakan Jongin ketika tau bila anak itu bahkan tak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika untuk anak SMA.  
Semua pekerjaan yang Baekhyun serahkan pada Jongin hanyalah kamuflase untuk mengetahui seberapa tinggi tingkat kecerdasan Jung Jongin ini.  
Wajah tak perduli dan tatapan tajam Jongin hanyalah kepalsuan, menyegarkan bagi Baekhyun karena dia satu-satunya yang tau rahasia Jongin.

Benarkah?

Yixing mengusap rambut halus milik _namja_ kurus disampingnya ketika ia merasakan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya. " _Jaljayo_ Jung." **1**

.  
.

Seperti biasa, Jongin akan bangun lebih awal dari yang lainnya. Jujur itu membuat Chanyeol yang selalu bangun lebih awal merasa tersaingi.

" _Hyung_? Hari ini kau akan ikut Kyungsoo _Hyung_ ke perusahaan. Kau bisa meminjam pakaian milik Baekhyun _Hyung_. Kurasa itu seseuai dengan ukuran tubuhmu." Tao lebih sering menetap di kamar bersama Jongin selesainya mereka sarapan, yahh lagipula hanya dia dan Jongin yang tak memiliki kegiatan pasti seperti saudara mereka yang lain. Tao yang lebih fokus pada pendidikannya sedangkan Jongin yang hanya duduk dikursi sebelah ranjangnya dengan tumpukan berkas yang hanya dia bolak balik tanpa arti.

"Baekhyun _Hyung_ sudah menyiapkan kemeja-nya, tapi mungkin ukuran celana kalian akan berbeda, kau memiliki celana yang cocok untuk jas ini?" jujur saja Tao kesal dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu acuh, _'Apa karena dia anak kandung Daddy jadi dia bersikap begitu sombong?'_ itu pikiran hampir seluruh anak-anak Jung yang lain.

"Ya. Letakkan saja diranjangku." Jongin menyahut dingin.

 _'_ _Menyebalkan!'_ batin Tao setelah melakukan apa yang Jongin perintahkan. Jongin melirik kemeja serta jas yang Tao letakkan di kasurnya _. 'Aku akan kekantor? Apa yang akan kulakukan disana?'_

Jika Tao mau sekedar melihat pada Jongin maka dia akan terkejut dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipis _namja_ tampan itu. Jongin gugup dan takut.. ia belum siap untuk bekerja! Dia bahkan tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan berkas ditangannya.

 _'_ _Ini karena aku berbohong hingga Tuhan menghukumku.'_

.  
.

Kim adalah masa lalu baginya. Tapi sanggupkah dia menganggap mereka hanya masa lalu? Tentu tidak karena hidupnya ia jalani bersama Heechul.

Bagaimanapun Jongin menyembunyikan jati dirinya semua itu hanya berakhir sia-sia. Mata Yunho tak pernah lepas darinya, tangan Yuri bahkan tak pernah absen untuk mengusap kepalanya. Dan kesebelas saudara angkatnya yang selalu mengawasinya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan topeng Jongin hancur begitu saja.

Jongin merasakan amarah Yunho dan juga kekecewaan Yuri. Tapi dia bisa apa? Ia hanya diam menerima setiap bentakan yang Yunho tujukan padanya, ia melihat bagaimana Minseok yang berusaha untuk menghibur Yuri karena wanita itu ternyata begitu mendambakan Jongin.

Sempat pertengkaran hebat terjadi di Mansion Jung, perdebatan sengit antara Yunho-Yuri dan Jongin.

Yunho dan Yuri yang menyalahkan Heechul membuat hati Jongin memanas, dengan segala keberaniannya Jongin membantah ucapan kedua orang tuanya yang menganggap Heechul tak berguna. Tak taukah mereka bagaimana Heechul juga berusaha mengajarinya untuk dapat berbicara dan mengerti tulisan? Heechul yang selalu menemani setiap belajarnya dan Heechul yang mendengarkan setiap bacaan yang Jongin coba pelajari? Apa hak mereka untuk meragukan Heechul?

"Jangan katakan hal buruk tentang _Appa_!"

"Jongin! Jaga suaramu!" Yuri memperingatkan Jongin karena berani meninggikan suaranya dihadapan Yunho dan dirinya.

"Heechul _Appa_ mengajariku dengan baik. Jadi kumohon jangan salahkan dia." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Heechul _Appa_? Cih!"

Semua berawal dari Jongin yang membuat kekacauan kecil di perusahaan, ia tak tau apa yang Yunho maksudkan saat ayah kandungnya itu memintanya untuk menjelaskan beberapa bagian dari berkas yang ternyata adalah file berisi presentasi rapat mereka pagi itu, yang membuat Yunho begitu marah. Yunho secara kasar memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk membawa Jongin pulang dan berakhir dengan cerita singkat yang membuat Yuri menatapnya sendu.

Dia bahkan kecewa karena ternyata kedua orang tuanya hanya menginginkan anak yang sempurna.  
Memang benar kasih sayang yang sementara tak sekuat kasih yang terjalin dalam waktu yang lama.  
Minseok yang hanya anak angkat mampu membuat Yuri merasa jauh lebih baik.  
Baekhyun yang bisa meredakan amarah Yunho walau hanya dengan janji untuk mengajari Jongin kedepannya.  
Mengapa Mommy-nya juga hanya diam? Dia bersedih untuk Jongin? Atau karena Jongin jauh dari harapannya?  
Jongin merasa tak diperlukan ditempat ini, tapi mengapa mereka harus memisahkannya dengan Heechul?

Kedua orang tuanya serta semua saudaranya kecuali Tao mengelilinginya, menatapnya dengan berbagai arti. Mereka berada tepat di ruangan yang biasa Yunho gunakan untuk bekerja. Yunho yang duduk di bangkunya bagai seorang raja dan Yuri dan Minseok yang berdiri tepat di samping Yunho, sedangkan kesebas anak mereka yang berdiri di depan kedua orang tua itu, dimana Jongin yang maju satu langkah lebih dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jung Jongin. Mulai dari saat ini kau akan bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua akan selalu mengawasimu dan mengajari semua hal yang telah Daddy ajarkan pada mereka." kata terakhir dari Yunho sebelum ia membawa Yuri keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dalam senyumannya Sehun mendekat pada Jongin. "Kau lihat? Siapa kau dan siapa kami. Kau hanya anak tak berguna yang tiba-tiba hadir ditempat ini, kau seperti noda hitam yang sengaja masuk dalam kubangan susu. Dan kau yang akhirnya membuat warna putih susu menjadi seperti dirimu."

Jongin sendiri tak begitu perduli, pikirannya tak sejauh itu! Ia hanya berfikir bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan marah karena dia tak sehebat saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Ia bahkan tak mengerti dengan susu dan noda hitam yang Sehun maksud.

"Sehun? Apa kau juga marah padaku karena aku bodoh?" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap langsung pada Sehun. "Kau tidak marah padaku, kau begitu senang." ucap Jongin saat ia melihat bagaimana mata Sehun yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. "Ya, aku senang."  
Raut wajah dan sorotan mata tajam yang begitu menyebalkan milik Jongin, dimana mereka? Sehun melihat wajah Jongin yang tersenyum pertama kali untuknya. "Sehun? Apa Mom dan Daddy akan memulangkanku pada _Appa_?"  
Sehun tertegun dengan setiap perbuatan Jongin padanya, suara itu begitu berbeda dengan nada rendah yang biasa Jongin keluarkan setiap menjawab setiap obrolan yang mereka lakukan selama sebulan ini.

Ada apa? Sebegitu pintarkah _Namja_ di depannya ini berakting? Seperti apa kepribadian Jongin yang sebenarnya? Si arogan itu? Ataukah si polos ini?

"Kau seorang Jung. Meskipun kau bodoh dan tak berguna sekalipun Mommy akan tetap mempertahankanmu karena kau anak kandungnya."  
"Tapi kau akan merasakan nerakaku.. dan itu dimulai dari sekarang." bisik Sehun merangkulkan lengannya pada pundak Jongin, menuntunya untuk keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho.

.

.

"Melihat senyumanmu sekarang.. kau terlihat manis. Jangan macam-macam padanya. Karena aku mengawasimu." Yixing mengusap rambut Baekhyun tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi diwajahnya. Membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya "Yixing dan Jongin. Ck!" decaknya kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum ganjil pada kedua _namja_ yang dari awal menjadi sorotannya itu _'Aku memikirkan rencana luar biasa untuk mereka.'_  
Baekhyun dan Sehun yang begitu mengganggu lingkaran damai persaudaraan mereka.. waktunya balas dendam!

"Wah! Kau lihat Sehun dan Jongin tadi? Mereka benar-benar keren jika berjalan bersama seperti itu!"

"Ya, sangat keren sampai bulu kudukku berdiri! Aku tak menyangka jika anak itu begitu -umm kurang- nghh? Aihh tak seperti yang kita bayangkan selama ini!" Kyungsoo menyusap wajahnya yang terlihat masih shock dengan Jongin yang seperti itu.

"Memang kenapa? Itu bukti bila tak semua Jung begitu sempurna." Jongdae menepuk kepala Kyungsoo sedikit keras membuat korban pukulannya itu mengangguk membenarkan.

Luhan masih dalam mode kagumnya pada sosok Sehun dan Jongin, seolah melihat bintang baru di dunia entertaiment. "Mereka benar-benar keren! Terutama wajah memelas Jongin tadi. Dia seperti memiliki kepribadian lain. Astaga! Dia sangat tampan bagaimanapun ekspresi wajahnya."

"Abaikan dia." tegur Minseok pada Kris yang terlihat sedikit antusias dengan ucapan Haechan. "Suho, kau awasi saja kedua ora-"

"Tidak! Mulai saat ini aku yang mengawasi Jongin seperti yang Daddy perintahkan.  
Minseokie mengertilah, Mom sendiri tak keberatan dengan keputusan Daddy. Jadi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tak perlu." Baekhyun berbicara bijak.

Cih..bijak?

"Biarkan saja mereka Minseok- _ah_." Kali ini Chanyeol memandang Minseok dengan disertai kedipan matanya. _'Serahkan saja mereka padaku.'_

"Kh..baiklah." kekeh Minseok , merasa semua bisa diatasi.

.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

Taemin menatap foto Jongin dan dirinya yang dua tahun lalu berlibur ke rumah nenek mereka -Swiss.  
"Kau sungguh gadis kecil yang malang." gumamnya melihat bagaimana tatapan Jongin yang tak fokus pada kamera, ia ingat saat itu Jongin terus menatap Heechul yang sedang berbincang dengan nenek mereka.  
" _Hyung_ merindukanmu Jongie- _ah_ , kau gadis hutan gila yang berhasil membuat _Hyung_ ketakutan setengah mati kini berubah menjadi seorang pangeran."

Taemin ingat ketika tiga tahun lalu Jongin mengamuk karena mereka mencoba untuk memisahkan anak itu dari Heechul selama tiga hari. Awalnya mereka pikir dengan begitu Jongin akan bisa belajar mandiri. Tapi anak itu bahkan tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan tekanan yang ia terima terlalu lama. Meskipun mereka telah mendapatkan perhatian Jongin tapi hati anak itu akan selalu bersama Heechul.  
Tak mereka duga ketika mereka mengobrol dengan menceritakan mengenai Heechul, Jongin yang semula tertawa tiba-tiba menagis lirih dan seiring waktu tangis lirih itu berubah menjadi tangisan histeris dengan memanggil Heechul. Semua terkejut termasuk Nenek mereka yang masih tinggal disana. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya tanpa tujuan dan hanya menagis dengan panggilan " _Appa_ " -hanya beberapa kata yang Jongin mengerti saat itu. Itu cukup membuat Taemin takut dengan Jongin, dia tak berbeda seperti orang gila yang hilang kendali.

Heechul yang saat itu berada di hotelpun segera dijemput oleh Kibum. Dan saat itu juga Jongin dapat ditenangkan walau dalam kondisi yang sangat diluar dugaan.

Mentalnya tertekan karena mereka memaksakan sesuatu yang baru dan itu terlalu cepat Jongin terima sebelum dia mengerti dengan lingkungannya. Jongin diharuskan dalam kondisi stabil dan tenang.. dia tidak diijinkan terlalu tertekan, ia tetap bisa belajar dengan disertai permainan untuk merefresh otaknya.  
Metode Kim yang begitu memaksa untuk Jongin berkembang secepat mungkin membuat mental dan jiwa anak itu terguncang. Beruntung karena Jongin dapat ditenangkan dengan kehadiran Heechul, hanya Heechul yang membuat Jongin tenang. Dan cokelat sebagai alternatif untuk memperbaiki stress ringan yang Jongin terima setiap mereka memberikan Jongin pelajaran baru.

Heechul yang begitu setia untuk menemaninya dan mendengar ocehannya. Taemin, Kibum dan istrinya serta keempat gurunya yang begitu sabar menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit setiap hal baru pada Jongin.

"Jonginie, _Hyung_ dan yang lainnya sangat merindukan sikap manjamu itu. Jaga dirimu disana adikku sayang." usapan tangan Taemin yang begitu lembut pada wajah gelisah Jongin didalam foto.

.  
.

Jika semua seperti yang Yunho lakukan maka akan lebih baik.  
Jika dia mau mendengar suaminya itu pasti akan baik. Dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu. Bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan seseorang yang membencinya untuk merawat anaknya?  
Bodoh, Jung Yuri yang begitu bodoh!

Yunho dan Yuri meyakini bila Heechul sengaja untuk membuat Jongin terlihat lemah di depan mereka, jadi selama ini empat orang yang datang ke mansion Kim setiap harinya bukanlah seorang profesional seperti yang mereka kira. Seharusnya Yunho tak lengah seperti istrinya, jika terlanjur seperti ini maka ia tak bisa untuk menyewa Guru Privat sekalipun untuk anaknya itu, akan memalukan bila kabar ini tersebar. Bagaimana bisa anak Kandung seorang Jung tak sesempurna saudara-saudara angkatnya?

"Baekhyun dan Sehun cukup untuk Jongin, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yeobo."

"Kali ini aku yang salah, aku terlalu mudah untuk percaya bila Heechul _Oppa_ menyayangi Jongin."

Marah? Tentu Yunho sangat merasakan itu saat ini, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ini juga karena istrinya sendiri dan dia pun yang ikut terlalu melonggarkan hatinya untuk Heechul dulu. Sudahlah!

.  
.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu dengan setiap jenis pengajaran tak berarti yang Jongin terima.

Bagaimana mau menerima jika yang diajari bahkan tak memahami apapun yang diberikan? Baekhyun yang hanya _namja_ berumur 20 tahun dengan kepribadian yang serba tergantung dengan Mood atau situasi hatinya sangat tak membantu Jongin dalam hal apapun itu. Seperti Taemin _Hyung-_ nya yang dulu, selalu mengomel dan terus mengeluh lelah padahal pekerjaannya lebih banyak marah-marah dari pada mengajari Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun yang setia dengan tatapan memusuhi pada setiap pergerakan Jongin.  
Disisi lain mereka juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.  
Inti dari semua ini hanyalah sia-sia untuk menyerahkan Jongin pada orang sibuk seperti Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Banyak file yang berceceran di sekitar lantai ruangan para _namja_ muda Jung dan tentu hal itu mampu membuat Jongin yang begitu mencintai kebersihan hanya fokus menata setiap kertas ataupun map yang Baekhyun dan Sehun lempar ketika mereka mulai stress mengajari Jongin.

Yang lain?  
Telah diputuskan dan dimentori oleh Jung Minseok bila tak ada satupun yang harus dan diijinkan untuk membantu Baekhyun ataupun Sehun. Salahkan kesombongan dan metode pengajaran kedua _namja_ itu yang kelewat berlebihan.

Tak ada murid yang senang bila gurunya begitu galak dan selalu memukul tangannya jika salah menulis jawaban dipapan tulis bukan? Tak ada murid yang mampu bertahan bila memiliki guru yang selalu tak pernah berhenti memberinya tatapan seolah kau berniat untuk mencontek jawaban saat ujian berlangsung.

Sayangnya setiap masukan yang datang tak pernah mereka terima, selalu berbalik dengan kata-kata yang membuat siapa saja kesal. Terutama mereka tinggal satu atap dan mengenal kepribadian masing-masing dari semua. "Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku?"  
"Jika kau memang lebih bisa mengurus dia tak mungkin Daddy menyerahkan Jongin padaku."

Sok pintar !

Nyatanya Daddy menyerahkan Jongin pada keduanya memang karena mereka berdua yang lebih banyak turut serta dalam Jung Corp. Tapi bukan berarti yang lain serendah mereka berdua, lihat saja Chanyeol dan Yixing yang memang sama seperti Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sayang karena Yunho tau otak fantastik kedua anak angkatnya itu maka Yunho takkan setuju dengan keikut sertaan keduanya untuk mengajari Jongin.

Untuk yang lainnya? Seberapa baiknya sikap mereka didepan Yunho mereka akan tetap kurang dibanding dengan empat nama diatas.

"Jelaskan pada kami apa saja yang kau pelajari di tempatmu dulu." Yuri mengusap rambut hitam Jongin yang begitu lembut. Heran karena shampoo yang semua anaknya pakai sama tapi mengapa rambut Jongin bisa begitu halus?  
(Beri tepuk tangan pada Bomi yang mengajari Jongin segala hal mengenai cara merawat diri ala wanita)

Introgasi mulai dilancarkan anggota keluarga Jung saat laporan mengenai ketidak mampuan Jongin dalam hal dasar berbisnis. Bahkan anak itu tak tau arti Debit Kredit!  
Mereka harus tau apa yang selama ini Jongin lakukan, metode pelatihan keras sangat ditentang Yuri karena Jongin bukan anak kecil, dia 20 tahun dan sisa waktu kebersamaan mereka takkan lama bukan?

Kembali berkumpul di ruang kerja milik Yunho, ruangan yang cukup nyaman jika suasana hati tak selalu buruk tiap memasuki tempat itu, satu-satunya ruangan berwarna biru di Mansion serba putih itu.  
Kali ini semua dalam posisi duduk disofa yang cukup untuk menampung dua belas _namja_ bertubuh beraneka macam itu, ditambah dengan Yuri yang setia menempel pada Jongin hingga membuat ruang duduk mereka sedikit sempit.  
Yunho sendiri tetap duduk disofa khusus miliknya, menatap langsung pada Jongin yang dihimpit Yuri dan Sehun. _'Posisi duduk yang tak nyaman.'_ pikir Yunho melihat bagaimana Jongin sedikit memiringkan badannya berusaha memberi ruang nyanan untuk Yuri.

Sehun menyerngit ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang meremat baju belakangnya.  
Jelas yakin bila itu perbuatan Jongin. Baekhyun sering menjadi korban keusilan tangan _namja_ disampingnya ini.

"Mereka mengajarkanku segalanya. Tapi tidak seperti yang kalian ajarkan." Jongin membuka suaranya setenang mungkin.

 **Jongin POV**

Semua menatapku lagi, sepertinya itu yang selalu mereka lakukan padaku. Mom sesering mungkin mengusap rambutku membuatku merasa nyaman. Tangan halus yang senyaman milik _Appa_.

"Jelaskan pada kami apa yang kau pelajari di tempatmu dulu." Mom menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung. Apa yang harus ku jawab? Mereka mengajari segala hal.. mulai dari cara berbicara, menerjemahkan arti setiap huruf, segala hal! Apa yang harus ku jawab untuk ini?  
Sungguh aku tak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada mereka semua, apa yang rumah Kim ajarkan sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang Sehun dan Baekhyun berikan. Aku tak mengerti tentang daftar ataupun garis garis yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Mereka mengajarkanku segalanya. Tapi tidak seperti yang kalian ajarkan."

Aku tidak bisa menceritakan segalanya jika Daddy terus menatapku seperti itu, dia terlihat tak menyukai Heechul _Appa_ sejak awal, aku tak ingin kedua orang yang kuanggap orang tuaku terus saling membenci.

"Apa saja hal yang mereka ajarkan?" suara datar Daddy membuatku berdetak.  
Apa yang aku katakan untuk membuat mereka berhenti berharap lebih padaku tetapi tidak membenci _Appa_?

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada benda di sekitarku, apa yang harus kujawab?

"A-aku.. mereka me-mengajarkan semua, se-semua, segalanya..."

Aku sungguh tak tau apa yang kuucapkan selanjutnya. Mereka hanya terdiam dengan tangan Mommy yang berhenti mengusap rambutku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku tanpa menatap Daddy disana, hanya melihat wajah Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kris yang berada disamping kiriku. "Mereka mengajarkanku segalanya." ucapku lagi sebelum Daddy membentak Sehun untuk membawaku kekamar.

Sehun menggenggam tanganku.  
Tanganku?  
Biasanya dia hanya menarik lenganku jika Daddy meminta dia untuk membawaku pergi. "Jangan bicara apapun lagi dan berhenti membelanya."  
Dia menatapku setelah mengunci kamar kami, tatapan yang berbeda lagi darinya. "Kau membuatku merasa bodoh Jung Jongin. Kau membuatku begitu bersalah karena membencimu."

"Sehun? Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku tak mengerti dengan perubahan suara serta pancaran mata Sehun padaku. Apa penjelasanku pada Daddy dan Mommy tadi menyinggung mereka? Apa artinya mereka takkan memaksaku untuk mengerti setiap kertas yang mereka berikan?

"Aku begitu membencimu karena kau muncul dan membuat segala yang menjadi milikku berpindah padamu. Aku lupa jika ini hanyalah milikmu."

Sehun terus mengucapkan hal-hal yang begitu asing bagiku. Apa yang kurebut hingga membuatnya marah padaku? Apa yang kumiliki? Aku hanya punya cokelat jika itu yang Sehun maksud, tapi tak ada satupun yang tau dengan cokelatku -tidak! Sampah itu! Aku membuang bungkus cokelat itu di dapur, apa mungkin Sehun juga diam-diam ikut memakan cokelatku? Pantas saja persediaan cokelatku cepat menipis. Pencuri cokelat!

Tapi cokelat itu milikku sendiri, apa maksudnya dengan 'merebut semua milikku.'?

"Jung Jong-"

"Aku lebih suka Kim Jongin."

Itu! Kata itu yang selalu ingin aku ungkapkan dan terlalu lama tersangkut ditenggorokanku, sangat lega saat mengatakannya. Hehe.. sangat melegakan, Kim Jongin merindukan keluarganya dirumah. Ya, aku merindukan semuanya disana. Saat ini nafasku terasa begitu sesak , aku.. aku ingin sesuatu yang selalu muncul dimimpiku.

 **Jongin POV End**

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

Tawa itu lagi.

"Kim Jongin?" ini aneh bagiku mendengar dia menyebut dirinya sendiri seorang Kim.

"Aku adalah Kim Jongin, aku ingin mengatakan itu pada kalian jika kalian memanggilku dengan Jung. Aku Kim Jongin." dia tertawa lagi dengan ucapannya sendiri, selama ini aku memang sering melihat, bahkan mendengarnya melakukan kebiasaan aneh. Tapi Kim Jongin adalah hal aneh yang berbahaya.

"Kau Jung.. jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kami terkejut lagi Jong."

Jika Daddy tau dia akan benar-benar menghukummu. Dan bagaimana dengan perasaan Mommy jika dia mendengar ini?  
Anak ini memang harus lebih mengerti dimana dia berada.

"Aku membuat kalian terkejut? Sehun? Aku merindukan Heechul _Appa_. Kau tau? Rasanya disini sesak sekali."

Saat kufikir dia begitu arogan dengan mata tajamnya dulu.. ketika aku begitu marah dengan pancaran kepercayaan dirinya yang begitu tinggi beberapa bulan ini.  
Kini aku merasa begitu asing dengan mata bulatnya yang membendung air mata disana. Dia menepuk dadanya beberapa kali sebelum aku menghentikan tangannya, "Kau.. hei? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku merindukan _Appa_.. aku merindukan _Ahjumma_ , _ahjussi_ , Taemin _Hyung_ , Minho _Hyung_ , Jonghyun _Hyung_ , JInki _Hyung_ , Bomi _Noona_ , _Halmeoni_.. bawa aku pada mereka Sehun.. kumohon."

Apa? Ada apa dengannya? Dia tertawa beberapa saat lalu.. bahkan aku ingin mengatakan perasaan bersalahku padanya, tapi kenapa dia menangis sekarang? "Jongin? Hey ada apa denganmu?"

"Bawa aku! Aku ingin _Appa_! _Appa_! _Appa_!"

Jongin menarik tangannya dariku, dia berteriak tanpa menghentikan tangisannya yang semakin lama makin mengeras, berteriak tepat di depan wajahku dan itu sangat berisik! "Yak! Apa-apaan kau!" balasku mendorongnya menjauh. Dia sangat aneh.

" _Appa_! Aku ingin _Appa_! _Appa_!"

"Jangan seperti bayi! Diam!" Aku menarik tangannya, mengguncang tubuhnya beberapa kali karena dia berteriak seperti orang gila. "Jung Jongin ! Diam!" kesabaranku bisa habis jika menghadapi _namja_ idiot sepertinya.

 **Sehun POV End**

Teriakan Jongin tak terdengar di luar kamar karena memang ruangan kamar mereka dibuat kedap suara. Sehun menampar wajah Jongin beberapa kali untuk membuat _namja_ di depannya itu untuk berhenti berteriak seperti orang gila itu, tapi bukannya berhenti justru teriakan Jongin makin menjadi.

Bingung! Sehun yang tak tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin pun segera memutar tubuhnya menuju pintu yang tadinya ia kunci.. meninggalkan Jongin yang masih memanggil _Appa_ -nya.

Dengan tergesa Sehun berlari menaiki tangga tempat dimana sebelumnya semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul.

"Mom! Dad!" melupakan sopan santunnya, Sehun dengan liar membuka pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Ap-!"

"Dad! Jongin dia..-dia, Dad dia terus saja berteriak!"

Semua yang awalnya terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu kini beralih terkejut dengan Sehun yang membentak Yunho. "Mom! Jongin terluka dan dia tak berhenti berteriak!"

Dengan penjelasan itu Yunho segera berdiri dan bergegas keluar ruangan menuju kamar anaknya.

.  
.

- **Jongin Story**

 ** _Aku dan_** **Heechul Appa** ** _tinggal dihutan hingga usiaku 15 tahun._**  
 ** _Di hutan_** **Appa** ** _menjagaku, dia berburu untuk makan dan aku akan memasak untuk makanan kami._**

 **Appa** ** _mengajarkanku cara memancing, tapi_** **Appa** ** _selalu melarangku untuk ikut memotong hewan buruannya. Setiap hari_** **Appa** ** _dan aku tidur di tanah, rumah kami hanya gubuk kecil yang Appa buat agar aku tak kedinginan._**

 ** _Setiap aku sakit_** **Appa** ** _akan selalu terlihat lebih sakit dari pada aku,_** **Appa** ** _selalu merapikan rambutku. Dulu rambutku sepanjang pinggang dan aku begitu lama jika bersisir,_** **Appa** ** _sangat kesal jika aku menyisir begitu lama. Dia akan merampas sisirku dan mulai merapikan rambutku._**

 ** _Saat aku berusia 15 tahun, aku tak tau apa yang membuat_** **Appa** ** _membawaku keluar dari hutan, aku tidak tau semua yang aku lihat ditempat baru ini.. sangat asing dan juga aku tak bisa berbicara. Bahkan aku tak tau bagaimana cara berbicara._**

 ** _Tapi sekarang aku bisa karena_** **Appa** ** _dan semuanya mengajarkanku segala hal._**  
 ** _Jangan mengatakan bila_** **Appa** ** _tidak baik._** **Heechul Appa** ** _sangat baik padaku._**

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yuhuuu, Chap 10 update, kelamaan ya? Maapkan Oliv yaa, sebagai gantinya buat chap ini Oliv bikin long chap? Seneng nggak? 6k+ lho ini.. semoga yang nungguin puas ya.

Yeahh siapa nih yang nungguin HunKai momentnya? Ini baru proses pendekatan yaa, jadi maklum momentnya belum yg romatis2 bnget, kan nggak lucu awalnya Sehun benci Nini tiba-tiba suka sama Nini?

.

Oh ya, buat penempatan cast-nya, semisal ada yg aneh atau kedouble misalnya, harap dimaklumi ya, Oliv masih bingung nempatin member EXO nya, secara kan NCT+SMRB 17, jadi mau nggak mau EXO ada yang jadi 2 peran (kecuali : HunKai)

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo bertebaran -_- baru hari ini Oliv bikin, jam 8 tadi, ehh keinget belum up lama banget, jdi buru-buru bikin, nggak sempet baca ulang, 6k+ sekaligus lho..

Ini emang sengaja Oliv bikin panjang, karena apa? Karena reviewnya udah lebih dari 100, yeaaaa.. seneng banget chap kemaren reviewnya agak tambah, kalo selalu gini mah Oliv bakal selalu panjangin per chapnya. Kkkkk~

.

Oh ya, Oliv juga mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin ya, maafin Oliv kalo Oliv banyak salah ke kalian, apalagi Oliv sering ingkar janji ke kalian, maafkan Oliv yaa.. huhuhuuu

.

Target nih, semisal chap ini reviewnya bisa sampek 125 (syukur lebih), Oliv bakal up panjang kayak chap ini, kali ini Oliv nggak bakal ingkar deh, suerrr..^^ tapi kalo misal lho, kalo nggak jga nggak papa, yg baca bejibun pun Oliv ttep seneng kok xD

[26 Juni 2017]


	11. Chapter 11 - Kecupan

**[Remake] 'Story'**

 _Story belong to Samuel903_ (Remake from _Wattpad_ )

 _Remake by Olivia Oh_

.

Main cast :

Oh Sehun as Jung Sehun

Kim Jongin as Jung (Kim) Jongin

.

Other cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kwon Yuri as Jung Yuri

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Jung Sooyeon as Kim (Jung) Sooyeon

EXO Member

Yoon Bomi (Apink)

SHINee Member

.

Rate : T (Semi M)

Length : Chapter

.

Warning! : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

A/N : Cerita ini seluruhnya milik _Samuel903_ (Wattpad), Oliv hanya me- _remake_ dengan Pairing dan nama tokoh yang berbeda tanpa mengubah alur cerita (Oliv sudah mendapat izin dari penulis aslinya). Cerita asli bisa dilihat di www wattpad com/story/98365482-story (ganti spasi dengan titik) dengan pairing JaeYong. Perubahan nama marga digunakan untuk jalannya cerita.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

 _Chapter 11_

.

.

 ** _Kecupan'_**

.

.

Yunho terkejut melihat anaknya yang duduk di lantai sambil menangis layaknya anak kecil. Ada apa? Pertanyaan serupa juga menjadi pemikiran semua anggota keluarga Jung.

Para pelayan hanya diam dengan kejadian ini, mereka memang diwajibkan untuk tak ikut campur dengan urusan majikannya itu.

"Jonginie.." lirihan Yuri membuat Minseok merasa sedih. "Dad? Haruskah kita memanggil dokter?" tanyanya melihat kondisi Jongin yang terus berteriak memanggil ' _Appa_ '

"Hubungi dokter Lee!"

Dokter Lee merupakan dokter yang telah lama menjadi dokter kepercayaan keluarga Jung. Dari Lee Hunwon hingga kini pada cucunya Lee Donghae.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya dokter Lee pada Jongin yang telah sadar dari pengaruh obat bius.

"Dokter Chaerin disini?"

Saat ini Jongin berbaring diranjangnya, tanpa seorangpun kecuali orang asing yang duduk diranjangnya. "Ahh.. bukan, aku saudara Chaerin, lagipula aku bukan _yeoja_ hum? Kim Jongin?" tanya Dokter Lee mengenali sosok pria disampingnya itu.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau juga seorang dokter? Apa aku sakit lagi?"

Jongin ingat saat ia dibawa kerumah sakit dan beberapa bulan seorang dokter wanita berkunjung kerumahnya untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Dokter cantik yang sangat baik dan manis seperti sosok didekatnya ini.

"Kau pernah sakit?" jujur saja Dokter Lee tau mengenai riwayat Jongin yang dulu sempat dirawat kakaknya. Bahkan dengan sangat memaksa Keluarga Kim meminta Chaerin untuk datang langsung kekediaman mereka. Mereka bahkan rela mengantar ataupun menjemput Chaerin.

"Um.. tidak." ragu-ragu, meskipun pria di sampingnya itu saudara dari dokter Chaerin dia tetap tak mengenal pria itu, dan pula ia tak lagi sakit hingga harus selalu bersama Dokter Chaerin.

"Aku Donghae, kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ jika kau mau. Kau memanggil Dokter Chaerin dengan sebutan _Noona_ bukan?" dokter Lee mengusap poni Jongin. "Apa Donghae _hyung_ seorang dokter?" Jongin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya karena Donghae tak menjawabnya tadi.

"Ya, aku Dokter." senyuman Donghae membuat Jongin kembali mengingat jika Dokter yang tiga tahun lalu merawatnya mengatakan bila dia sudah sembuh. Tapi mengapa ada seorang dokter lagi?

"Apa aku sakit lagi?"

"Ya kau sakit tadi.. tapi sekarang tidak karena ada aku disini."

Donghae kembali mengusap rambut Jongin saat melihat mata Jongin kembali sayu. "Istirahatlah."

Yunho dan yang lainnya menunggu Dokter Lee di ruang tamu, sesuai permintaan dokter muda itu jika tak ada yang boleh masuk kedalam kamar Jongin selama ia memeriksa keadaan anak itu.

Setelah hampir dua jam akhirnya Dokter Lee turun mendatangi keempat belas orang yang menanti kehadirannya.

"Perintahkan para pelayan untuk keluar dari sini." perintah Yunho pada Kepala Pelayan Jang. "Baik Tuan."

Rahasia keluarga tak boleh didengar oleh orang asing bukan?

Yunho mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk dan membiarkan kesebelas anaknya yang lain untuk mendengarkan karena ia ingin semua tau kondisi Jongin agar mereka tak melakukan kesalahan seperti Sehun yang dalam kondisi panik memukul wajah Jongin.

"Dia mengalami sedikit Trauma dengan orang asing. Tuan Jung.. kurasa sebaiknya tak terlalu banyak orang disekitarnya." Yunho mengusap tangan Yuri yang duduk di sampingnya. Melihat Dokter muda di depannya dengan tatapan tak puas.

"Kau bukan Dokter Psikolog. Apa yang kau tau dengan Trauma? Dan anakku tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu padamu bukan?" tanya Yunho menuntut.

"Sebelumnya dia dirawat Dokter Chaerin, anda tau bukan jika dia menangani pasien dalam bidang Psikoligis? Jongin- _ssi_ adalah salah satu pasiennya tiga tahun lalu."

Donghae memamerkan senyumannya pada sepasang suami istri didepannya. Ia tau bila kedua orang itu terkejut dengan penjelasannya.

"Sedikit yang saya tau, anak anda dulu mengalami kejadian serupa karena alasan yang hampir sama. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dulu, tapi kini dia terlihat lebih baik."

"Saya sarankan untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya saat ini. Dia sedikit tertekan dengan kondisi yang sepertinya baru baginya." Dokter Lee berusaha memancing Yunho untuk berbicara. Ia butuh informasi lebih tentang Jongin yang tiba-tiba berada dalam Keluarga Jung. Dan mengapa Yunho menyebutkan jika Jongin adalah anaknya.

"Dia tinggal disini kurang lebih selama empat bulan. Kami tak tau jika dia merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran kami disekelilingnya. Aku merasa dia normal dan baik-baik saja Dokter." mata Yuri berkaca-kaca karena dia gagal untuk mengetahui ketidak nyamanan anaknya.

"Mm.. pantas saja. Tuan, Nyonya Jung. Jika bisa tolong jangan memaksakan Jongin- _ssi_ untuk melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batas kemampuannya. Dan usahakan supaya dia tidak dikelilingi terlalu banyak orang. Jongin- _ssi_ sepenuhnya baik-baik saja jika anda mempertanyakan kondisi fisiknya, hanya saja mentalnya begitu tak stabil."

"Dia mengalami pasca trauma ringan saat usianya 17 tahun, jadi saya minta untuk anda lebih memperhatikan kenyamanan Jongin- _ssi_."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar saran dari Dokter Lee. "Apa yang menjadi penyebab Traumanya?"

"Dia membutuhkan _Appa_ -nya."

Donghae tau tentang Jongin karena Chaerin begitu menyanjung Jongin yang begitu tampan dan polos, pria remaja yang memiliki rambut panjang seperti perempuan hingga Kakaknya begitu menggilai sosok Jongin. Ia bahkan memiliki foto Jongin yang sengaja dipasang di dalam kamarnya. 'Baby Bear' begitu kakaknya menyebut Jongin.

Anak tampan yang memiliki kisah tak terduga.

"Ah.. baikalah. Kurasa aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dokter Lee terima kasih untuk kedatanganmu." ucap Yunho dengan senyuman bijak dibibirnya.

"Tentu Tuan Jung."

Yuri menunjukkan wajah yang tak enak dilihat. Sedih dan cemburu. Dia ibu kandung Jongin. Orang yang melahirkan Jongin tapi mengapa Jongin lebih mencintai Heechul dari pada dirinya?

Yunho menatap Jongin yang masih tertidur diranjangnya, "Dia terlalu lama bersama Kim hingga membuatnya lebih tergantung pada orang itu."

" _Oppa_ ini salahku. Harusnya aku tak memintamu untuk setuju dengan permintaan Heechul _Oppa_ dulu." Yuri mengecup kening Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin menyayanginya juga. Ia merasa sedih untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua anak angkatnya begitu menyayanginya tapi satu anak kandungnya hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari orang asing.

Jongin bangun tidurnya saat tengah malam, ia melihat semua saudaranya yang tertidur. "Uh? Sudah malam?" dengan tergesa-gesa dia turun dari ranjangnya. Lapar!

Setidaknya dia memiliki cokelat yang ia hemat karena tinggal beberapa bulatan cokelat yang dia miliki saat ini.

Jika dari awal dia tak terlalu banyak menghabiskan cokelatnya maka pasti akan bertahan lebih lama, dia juga tak bisa keluar dari rumah. "Ini akan segera habis."

Jongin mengalihkan pikirannya, dia tak ingin mengingat kejadian dimana dia menangis pada Sehun dan berakhir semua anggota keluarga Jung yang mengelilinginya. "Pasti wajahku sangat jelek saat itu. Memalukan." menutup laci tempat ia menyembunyikan cokelatnya. Jongin berjalan mengendap keluar ruangan untuk membuang bungkus cokelatnya disampah dapur.

Semua mata terbuka ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Itu yang dia lakukan setiap hari. Dan biasanya dia akan tidur di ranjang Yixing dan bangun paling pagi untuk kembali keranjang miliknya sendiri. Dia sepertinya tidak bisa tidur sendirian." Baekhyun menjelaskan apa yang dia tau pada semua saudaranya.

"Aku tau itu." ucap Yixing

"Kau tau? Dan kau diam saja selama ini?" tanya Chanyeol heran, kenapa Yixing tidak menceritakan ini pada mereka dari awal? Dan juga Baekhyun? Ahh!

"Apa? Lagipula dia tak mengganggu dan aku merasa nyaman." jawab Yixing acuh. Baekhyun mencibir Yixing yang ternyata tau juga dengan kebiasaan Jongin, dia kira hanya dia seorang yang tau hal ini.

"Woahh.. ini benar-benar tak disangka!" Luhan bertepuk tangan dengan cerita tengah malam mereka.

"Ssstt dia datang!" bisik Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki Jongin.

Semua pria itu kembali menutup mata.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar mereka dan masuk kembali dengan langkah yang begitu ringan.

Ia berjalan memperhatikan satu-persatu ranjang saudara angkatnya dan berhenti tepat diranjang milik Sehun.

"Tidurnya terlihat tak nyaman." gumam Jongin melihat bagaimana kening Sehun yang berkerut.

Tanpa ragu Jongin mendekati ranjang Sehun, mengusap kening Sehun.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk.. tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Semua baik-baik saja." kalimat yang biasa dia dengar dari Taemin saat ia bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Jika bersama Heechul, ia hanya akan mengusap kening Jongin agar bisa kembali tidur dengan nyaman.

Sehun merasakan jari Jongin yang mengusap keningnya.

Perasaan aneh mulai tumbuh dihati Sehun. Perasaan bersalah yang entah mengapa membuatnya begitu terganggu.

Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan dia sering menyakiti saudaranya yang lain dan tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah dihatinya. Tapi kini?

Tentu saja karena dulu setiap tindakannya didasari oleh Yunho, ia hanya menuruti perintah Daddy nya itu.

Sehun mendengar suara lembut Jongin yang menjadi satu-satunya suara dikamar itu. Tentu semua saudaranya akan mendengar ini. Bahkan Jongdae dan Suho yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri Sehun mengintip kegiatan Jongin.

 _Uhh manisnyaa~"_ batin Jongdae melihat bagaimana Jongin mengusap kening Sehun. Jujur saja mereka tak pernah sekalipun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kedua orang tua mereka, apalagi sesama mereka disini. Mereka benar-benar tak pernah saling menunjukkan kasih sayang.

Kejadian seperti ini hanya ada dalam drama-drama ditelevisi.

Tanpa menghentikan usapannya, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya diranjang milik Sehun. "Sehunnie.. aku tadi berteriak padamu. Kau pasti terkejut." ucap Jongin sambil memainkan rambut Sehun. "Kau terlihat manis dengan poni hehe."

"Uhmm maaf karena membuatmu begitu terkejut. Tapi tamparanmu juga sangat sakit, kau menamparku tiga kali. Kasar sekali." jujur juga bila tangisan Jongin makin kencang karena tamparan Sehun dipipinya. Itu sangat panas dan membuat pipi Jongin berkedut nyeri.

"Aku tidak suka jika belajar denganmu dan juga Baekhyun."

"Mh.. kenapa keningmu terus berkerut. Apa mimpimu begitu menakutkan?"

"Aku selalu bermimpi indah akhir-akhir ini. Apa karena aku tidur dengan orang yang tepat?"

Jongin mengusap kening Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sambil menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang tadi ia tata didepan. " _Jaljayo_ Sehunnie, jangan galak lagi padaku." Jongin tertawa sendiri karena perkataannya itu. "Aku bercandaa~" dengan langkah sepelan mungkin Jongin berjalan menuju ketempat Yixing.

"Aku tidak mengantuk karena aku baru bangun tidur. Apa yang harus kulakukan hum?" Jongin menaiki ranjang Yixing. Berbaring disebelah pria yang menjadi teman tidurnya selama ini.

" _Appa_ bilang aku harus kuat. Aku berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Aku tidak akan manja lagi." Jongin terus berbicara sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Cokelatku hampir habis. Bagaimana caraku membelinya? Daddy pasti tak akan mengijinkanku keluar."

"Jinki _hyung_ pasti akan marah karena aku tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Dan semua akan khawatir juga karena aku bahkan tak pernah mengirim mereka pesan."

"Aku tak ingin menyentuh ponsel itu. Akan sangat sakit jika terus melihat nama mereka di dalam ponsel."

Jongin mendesah berat memikirkan keluarganya disana. Ia harus berhenti berfikir tentang mereka karena kepalanya terasa sakit jika mulai mengingat semua keluarga dan orang yang ia sayangi disana.

"Keningmu berkerut seperti Sehun. Apa kau juga mimpi buruk?" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kerutan dikening Kun. "Semua baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil mengusap kening Yixing.

Baekhyun melihat itu, dia merasa bila Jongin tak layak untuk dibenci. Tak pantas juga baginya bahkan semua saudaranya untuk cemburu dengan Jongin yang akhirnya akan mendapatkan semua milik Jung. Ini miliknya.. dan apa hak mereka untuk merasa iri? Seharusnya mereka cukup bersyukur dengan semua yang mereka nikmati selama ini.

Terlebih lagi fakta bila Jongin tinggal dihutan. Ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang bukan siapa-siapa hidup dalam kemewahan sementara orang yang berhak akan semua ini harus hidup dalam kemiskinan.

Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan Jongin yang tidur disamping Yixing, ia tau bagaimana Yixing dan ia tak bisa membiarkan Jongin terus berdekatan dengan Yixing. Bahkan dia menyentuh Yixing begitu dekat.

' _Ini tidak benar._ ' gumamnya.

Yixing merasa begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan yang Jongin berikan dikeningnya. Tanpa sadar Yixing membuka matanya, menatap wajah Jongin yang berjarak 20 centi darinya.

Jongin terkejut dengan Yixing yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Ia hendak menjauh namun tangan Yixing mengusap pipinya. "Jongin." panggil Yixing pelan.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud me-" sedikit heran dengan tangan Yixing yang kini menyentuh bibirnya. "Tak apa.. aku tau." kecupan lembut dibibirnya. Jongin blank seketika.

Yixing mengecupnya?

Merasa tak ada respon dari Jongin, dengan berani Yixing memajukan kembali wajahnya. Mengecup bibir tipis Jongin sedikit lebih lama dengan lumatan ringan.

Tangan Jongin mengambang diudara dengan kondisi blanknya yang entah mengapa begitu lama.

Apa?

Baekhyun melihat itu! Bahkan Kris dan Tao yang berada disisi lain ranjang Yixing pun melihat bagaimana tangan Yixing yang menyentuh pinggang Jongin.

Yixing!

Baekhyun dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya disusul Kris dan Sehun yang ternyata lebih cepat dari keduanya.

"Jongin!"

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang terangkat diatas, ia yakin Jongin pasti terkejut dengan apa yang ia alami. "Yixing! Kau gila?!" Baekhyun menepuk kepala Yixing membuat pria itu mendengus kesal.

"Ck! Kalian sangat menganggu." ucap Yixing acuh. Dia menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada dan kembali memejamkan mata. ' _Sangat manis!_ ' batinnya resah.

Sehun menuntun Jongin yang masih terdiam kedalam ranjangnya.

"Kau tidur bersamaku mulai saat ini." ucapnya sambil membaringkan tubuh Jongin dan dirinya sendiri. "Tutup matamu." ucap Sehun lembut. Ia melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang begitu penuh dengan kebingungan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Yang lain masih terkejut dengan perbuatan Yixing, bahkan mereka kini duduk diranjang mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Kris kembali ketempat mereka melihat Jongin yang diam. Merasa iba dengan wajah blank Jongin.

Jongin masih setia menatap mata Sehun yang juga membalas tatapannya. "Kau tidak mengantuk? Aku mengantuk dan besok kita akan membeli cokelat untukmu jika kau tidur sekarang." jujur saja Sehun bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengalihkan Jongin dari kejadian beberapa saat lalu. "Pejamkan matamu Jongin." kali ini tangan Sehun menutup mata Jongin. Dia tak tahan dengan binar mata Jongin yang begitu polos saat ini. "Aku janji akan membelikan banyak cokelat untukmu."

Mata itu terpejam, dan akhirnya Sehun juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain terkejut sejenak dan kembali menutup mata walau hati mereka tak tenang. Itulah Yixing dan penyimpangannya, sangat mengagumkan jika Yixing bisa bertahan selama 4 bulan terakhir ini tidur bersama Jongin. Jadi apa yang bisa disalahkan?

Chanyeol sedikit kagum dengan Yixing yang begitu berani mencium Jongin. Siapa juga Gay yang tahan dengan wajah sempurna milik Jongin? Sayang karena Jongin pasti tak akan tidur bersama Yixing lagi. "Dasar bodoh." kekehnya melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang tidur seranjang.

.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

Sehun selalu mendapat persetujuan dari Yunho tentang segala hal.

"Jika Daddy dan Mommy setuju aku akan membawa Jongin bersamaku."

Jujur saja Yuri dan Yunho sangat ragu untuk membiarkan Jongin pergi. Tapi apa ini bisa digunakan untuk terapi seperti yang Sehun ucapkan?

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa tujuanmu?"

Semua tau bagaimana tidak sukanya Sehun pada Jongin. Bahkan Minseok sendiri enggan untuk menanggapi Sehun yang kerap menghukum Jongin jika pria itu salah memasukkan berkas kedalam map yang Sehun siapkan, ataupun luput untuk menangkap semua penjelasan yang Sehun berikan saat ia mementori Jongin. Dan kini Sehun meminta Yuri untuk mengijinkannya membawa Jongin keluar rumah? jalan-jalan? Jangan bercanda!

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu Mom?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada sosok wanita yang ia panggil 'Mom' , mengapa tatapan Yuri begitu sengit padanya? Membuat Sehun sakit hati saja, hey! Mereka hidup bersama selama 20 tahun, apa-apaan tatapan itu?

"Baiklah. Kau bawa saja dia. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, pekerjaanmu akan ditangani Chanyeol." Yunho sendiri tak peduli dengan istrinya yang menendang kakinya dibawah meja. "Habiskan sarapan kalian. Dan sebagian dari kalian yang tak memiliki jadwal rapat hari ini akan ikut bersama Sehun."

Apa jadinya jika sekelompok orang tampan masuk kedalam sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi banyak pengunjung? Terutama wanita?

"Astaga! Lihat disamping kirimu, lihat disamping kirimu cepat!"

"Jung! Mereka Jung bersaudara bukan?! Oh Tuhan nafasku tersendat! Jung Minseok membuatku gila!"

"Yifan Jung! Andai aku tak memilikimu, pasti aku akan langsung meneriakkan namanya."

"Ya~ sangat sial bukan menjadi kekasihku?"

" _Oppa_ ~ aku hanya bercanda~"

"Dia Jung yang berasal dari China."

"Siapa _Oppa_ yang menggandeng tangan Sehun?"

"Siapa yang memakai masker? Matanya membuatku bergetar."

"Lihat bagaimana Yifan yang menggandeng Tao~ ohh aku harus mengambil gambar mereka! Ini begitu dekat."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini, membuatku gagal berkencan!"

Setiap tempat yang mereka lewati begitu berisik, hal biasa bagi Minseok dan Luhan yang memang sering Hang out ketempat-tempat seperti ini, tapi bagi yang lain ini adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. Terutama Jongin yang merasa sedikit sesak. "Sehun? Disini banyak sekali."

Jongin enggan dengan suasana seramai ini, apalagi dengan masker yang ia kenakan, ini menyesakkan!

Sehun tak perduli dengan sekitarnya, tujuannya hanya mengantar pria yang sedari tadi menggenggam telapak tangannya begitu erat. ' _Oh! dari semua saudara mereka yang lain mengapa anak ini harus menggandeng tanganku?_ ' pikir Sehun.

"Jongin tenanglah, kita takkan lama. Kau menginginkan cokelat bukan?" Tao menyeret Kris untuk berjalan disamping Jongin dan Sehun, meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok di belakang mereka.

Ia tau bila Sehun mengabaikan Jongin yang sedari tadi berusaha berbicara padanya, Tao tak suka dengan sikap acuh Sehun pada Jongin. Apa gunanya dia mengajak Jongin ke Mall jika hanya untuk diabaikan? Lagipula semua tau bukan jika Jongin tak suka keramaian.

Jongin menengok disamping kirinya dimana Tao memberikan senyum manis padanya. "Umm.. tapi bolehkah aku melepaskan penutup mulutku? Aku susah bernafas." Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun berbalik menggandeng orang yang merespon padanya. "Kurasa tidak masalah. Lepaskan saja jika itu membuatmu sesak. Benarkan Kris?" Tao menggoyangkan kedua tangannya yang dihangatkan oleh Jongin dan Kris. Tau saja mereka bila sedari tadi dia sangat kedinginan. Cuaca di Seoul saat ini begitu dingin!

"Ha? Oh.. ya lepaskan saja." jawab Kris canggung. ' _Lagipula itu hanya usul dari Pelayan Go agar Jongin memakai masker._ ' pikir Kris mengingat beberapa saat lalu sebelum berangkat Pelayan wanita itu meminta Jongin untuk memakai masker.

Jongin senang dengan goyangan Tao pada tangannya, senang juga karena ia boleh melepaskan penghambat jalannya udara pada hidungnya, dan lebih senang lagi karena sebentar lagi dia mendapatlan cokelat!

Sehun, Kris dan Tao merasa heran dengan keadaan Mall saat ini, beberapa detik lalu suasana begitu tak beraturan bahkan suara-suara kekaguman yang sempat mengitari mereka hilang begitu saja. Apa tiba-tiba semua pengunjung Mall berubah menjadi beku?

Luhan menatap keempat saudaranya didepan, merasa aneh dengan pengunjung yang beberapa saat lalu keempat saudaranya itu lewati. "Minseok? Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Luhan melihat pengunjung yang membelakkan matanya bahkan diantaranya ada yang membuka mulut mereka. Tak hanya pengunjung perempuan bahkan pengunjung pria pun diam ditempat mereka.

"Mereka hanya kecewa karena Sehun dan yang lainnya sudah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Cepatlah." Minseok mempercepat laju jalannya untuk menyusul Sehun.

Tak lama setelah semua Jung bersaudara berlalu beberapa pengunjung berteriak histeris karena penglihatn yang mereka terima. "Tampar aku! Tampar akuuu! Dia.. dia seperti patung berjalan! Oh Tuhan mataku begitu beruntung melihatnya!"

"Dia sangat Tampan!"

"Tidak! Tampan! Dia tampan!"

"Sayang sekali wajahku tak seperti dia."

"Tampan!"

"Aku akan melihatnya sekali lagi!"

Luhan mengusap lengannya, merasa bahwa ia akan kehilangan tanganya itu jika sedikit lebih lama dalam Toko manisan tadi. "Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini, wanita benar-benar sangat menyeramkan." ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan pemilik toko itu. Dia pasti rugi besar."

Tao menyentuh kakinya yang bergetar karena pelariannya beberapa saat lalu. "Kuharap yang lainnya selamat." lanjutnya sambil duduk bersandar dipundak Luhan. "Hey! Lenganku sakit bodoh!"

"Aku kelelahan karena semalam tak tidur dengan tenang dan kini aku berlari seperti pencuri. Biarkan aku istirahat." helaan nafas panjang dari Tao membuat Luhan sedikit iba.

Ya~ lagipula jika bukan Tao yang menarik tangannya tadi pasti dia saat ini ada dalam kerumunan para yeoja disana.

"Luhan! Kris! Sehun! Tao! Kalian dimana! Jongin!" Minseok yang masih berjuang dari kerumunan perempuan didalam toko roti terus memanggil saudara-saudaranya. "Permisi. Tolong biarkan aku lewat. Luhan?! Sehun! Maaf tolong jangan tarik bajuku."

"Jongin! Yakk kalian dimana?!"

Kris yang mendengar suara Minseok pun berjongkok untuk menghidari puluhan pengunjung perempuan yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka di toko itu, tak peduli tubuhnya yang dihimpit puluhan kaki ia terus mencari dimana suara Minseok. "Dasar dia! Sangat tak tau situasi. Yang lain sudah lari dan dia sibuk meneriakkan nama kami." Kris jengkel dengan saudaranya yang sedikit naif ini, selalu menganggap mereka anak kecil yang tak bisa menjaga diri, padahal Minseok sendiri yang sering melukai dirinya sendiri. 'Dapat!'

Minseok merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya. "Kris? H-Hey kenapa kau menarikku? Hey kenapa kita lari? Ada apa? Dimana yang lain?"

"Kita diserang! Daddy akan marah kali ini.!"

"Sstt diamlah." bisik Sehun

"Sehun sakit." balas Jongin mengikuti Sehun yang berbisik.

"Kau benar-benar biang masalah!" bisik Sehun agar keras.

Sehun mengusap leher Jongin yang berdarah, ia terkena cakaran dari seorang pengunjung yang begitu histeris saat melihatnya, sedikit dalam. "Ini pedih sekali. Jangan usap lagi Sehunnie."

"Panggil aku Sehunnie sekali lagi maka akan ku tambah lukamu ini."

"Jangan usap lagi Sehun." Jongin mencibir Sehun yang tak pernah bisa santai. Wajahnya saja yang manis tapi tempramennya sangat buruk.

"Hun? Bagaimana dengan cokelatku?"

Jujur saja jika bisa Sehun ingin mencekik leher Jongin saat ini, lagipula ini mudah karena tangannya sudah berada pada leher pria bodoh didepannya itu. Tinggal ditekan dengan kencang maka berakhir sudah rasa kesal dihatinya.

Tak pernah dia merasaka perasaan gundah seperti sekarang ini, Tao dan Kyungsoo yang lebih muda pun tak sebodoh Jongin. Minseok yang begitu perasa itu juga tak seidiot Jongin. Bahkan! Masa kecilnya dan saudara-saudaranya yang lainpun tak sepolos Jongin.

Situasi seperti ini dia masih membahas cokelat?! Jangan katakan jika dia tak tau siapa penyebab kekacauan ini!

"Jongin. Lebih baik kau diam. Kau tau kita dimana sekarang?" Sehun menggeram melihat gelengan kepala Jongin. "Kau tau mengapa lehermu sampai terluka seperti ini?" Sehun berbicara pada Jongin dengan gigi yang bergeletuk tanda ia menahan emosi.

" _Noona_ tadi ingin menyentuh wajahku tapi kau memukul tangan _Noona_ tadi hingga dia marah dan menarik jaketku tapi dia justru menancapkan kukunya dileherku. Ini sedikit perih Hun."

' _Yeoja itu ingin menyentuh wajahmu! Dan aku menepis tangan kurang ajarnya karena tak menghormati seorang Jung! Bahkan semua Yeoja disana ingin menyentuhmu! Brengsek! Wajahmu itu sangat luar biasa!_ ' umpat Sehun dalam benaknya.

"Maskermu. Apa yang terjadi dengan maskermu."

"Ah! Aku melepasnya karena sesak jika aku memakai benda itu."

Sehun menekan sedikit lebih keras pada luka goresan dileher Jongin, merasakan sakit, Jongin segera menepis tangan Sehun dilehernya."Sudah Hun, aku ingin keluar."

Keduanya masih setia berbisik dalam ruang sempit itu.

"Ck! Jangan sembarangan. Kau diam saja." Sehun melangkah mundur untuk memberi sedikit jarak padanya dan Jongin. "Aku akan meminta yang lain datang."

"Kenapa kita harus lari dan masuk ketempat ini." gumam Jongin dan tentu didengar Sehun tapi dia tak ingin menanggapi Jongin yang masih dengan _Mode_ Idiotnya.

' _Kita di Toilet wanita bodoh! Dan ini karena kau dan para_ yeoja _gila yang mengejarmu! Sial!_ ' dalam hatinya Sehun terus memaki dan mengumpat.

- **Bantu aku keluar dari Toilet wanita tak jauh dari toko manisan tadi.**

 **Jongin bersamaku.**

 ***Send BrotherChat**

Sehun menatap ponselnya menunggu respon dari saudaranya , melihat sejenak pada Jongin yang diam berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Ruangan yang terlalu sempit untuk mereka.

Lima belas menit namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari satupun saudaranya. ' _Dimana mereka?_ '

Sehun dan Jongin bisa saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi dia tak ingin mengambil resiko karena pasti ada orang lain diluar sana, ia tak ingin sebuah artikel yang berisi berita mengenai salah satu anggota keluarga Jung keluar dari Toilet wanita. Tidak! Apa lagi ia adalah Jung Sehun. Akan sangat memalukan baginya jika namanya tercantum dalm artikel yang memiliki judul seburuk itu.

"Hun-"

"Sstt.. pelankan suaramu!" bentak Sehun dengan bisikan. Dengan enggan Sehun maju selangkah dekat dengan Jongin.

"Sehun? Kau ingat semalam Yixing mengecupku?" bisik Jongin menatap pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hm" Sehun bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Pintu Toilet terbuka

 ** _Cup'_**

Minseok

Luhan

Tao

Kris

Sehun

Membulatkan mata mereka.

"Kurasa aku juga menyukai kalian."

 **Flashback**

Setelah sarapan semua kembali keruang mereka untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan mereka masing-masing.

Yuri meminta Minseok untuk ikut menemani Jongin sebelum wanita paruh baya itu menyusul suaminya kelantai atas.

Sedangkan Tao dan Suho terlihat asik memilih pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan untuk kekantor.

"Tao kau ikut denganku bersama Sehun." Kris merampas pakaian yang Tao pegang. "Yak!"

"Aku akan membelikanmu ayam?"

"Okee!" Dengan acungan jempolnya Tao bergegas mencari baju santai yang akan dia gunakan.

Suho dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala mereka kompak melihat begitu mudahnya menghandle Tao.

Semua dari mereka sibuk sengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Mengabaikan Jongin yang duduk di atas ranjangnya menunggu Sehun yang juga menunggu antrian kamar mandi.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh untuk tau siapa orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku duduk?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Jongin, melirik sejenak pada Yixing yang menatapnya.

"Humhh.. kau ingat semalam Yixing -emm kau ingat?" ragu tentunya membahas soal Yixing yang mencium Jongin. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Yixing yang sedari bangun tidur memintanya untuk membantunya.

"Mengecup bibirku?"

Jongin bertanya tanpa beban sedikitpun, membuat Chanyeol bingung harus memulai dari apa dan bagaimana. "Lalu?" tanyanya ambigu. Chanyeol sungguh tak menyiapkan apapun untuk pembicaraan ini.

"Lalu Sehun menarikku." Jongin menatap Chanyeol begitu sebaliknya. Lalu apa? Bahkan Jongin tak mengerti tentang pembahasan ini. Apa Chanyeol ingin kecupan juga?

"Yaa- emm lalu apa yang.. Ahh sudahlah." dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dan dilihat dari Jongin yang tak peduli, jadi apa masalahnya?

Chanyeol hendak berdiri dari duduknya sebelum mendengar ucapan Jongin yang mungkin saat ini telah membuat wajah tampannya menghilang.

"Kau ingin kecupan?"

 ** _Kecupan adalah ungkapan kasih sayang._**

 ** _Kami .. maksudku aku dan keluarga Kim sering melakukan ini setiap kami akan pergi tidur ataupun bangun tidur, atau saat salah satu dari kami keluar dari rumah._**

 ** _Tapi biasanya_** **Appa** ** _dan yang lainnya mengecup pipi atau keningku. Mungkin ditempat ini sedikit berbeda.. ya awalnya aku terkejut karena kecupan dibibir itu basah dan sedikit dingin. Tapi tak masalah.. aku akan terbiasa. aku akan melakukan yang seperti kalian ajarkan._**

 ** _Aku senang karena Yixing ternyata menyukaiku, tapi aku bingung dengan dia yang selalu diam._**

 ** _Chanyeol? Apa kau bisa membantuku? Bagaimana cara mendekati Yixing?_**

 ** _Kupikir aku harus terbiasa.. dan bisakah kau juga membantuku belajar? Aku sedikit tak suka dengan Sehun yang selalu memukul tanganku. Hehe.. jangan katakan padanya._**

 ** _Kau ingin kecupan?_**

Chanyeol harus bagaimana? Dia tak tau jika Jongin sangat berbeda setelah ia menceritakan tentang kisahnya kemarin. Ia begiti berubah dalam sekejap.

Tatapan, cara berbicara.. dia bahkan sangat cerewet dibandingkan beberapa bulan yang mereka lewati bersama. Dan tawaran terakhir?

"Ha? Ah! Tentu tapi setelah aku berhasil membantumu untuk dekat dengan Yixing." terpaksa dia menolah karena Chanyeol belum siap dengan perubahan aneh dan mendadak seperti ini.

Tak ada yang tau selain Keluarga Kim jika Jongin adalah pria manja yang sangat cerewet dan begitu mencintai hal-hal berbau dapur dan alat pembersih.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

HUNKAI STORY

.

.

' _Sebaiknya salah satu dari kita menyembunyikan ini._ '

' _Cepatlah_."

' _Hanya ada pelayan dan Mommy dirumah. Larilah lebih dulu._ '

Tao berlari memasuki mansion Jung, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai kekamarnya, disusul Luhan dan Kris yang berjalan dengan santai. Lagipula akan aneh jika ia berlari seperti Tao.

Minseok sering menangani semua masalah saudaranya yang lain, tapi masalah Jongin sangat unik baginya.

Dua saudaranya Gay dan entah hanya perasaannya atau memang dia merasa semua saudaranya sedikit menyimpang? Dia jugakah?

Kesepian, perasaan tergantung, kebersamaan yang terjalin selama hidup mereka. Mereka bersama mengalaminya, mereka makan, senang sedih dan semua pengalaman mereka lakukan bersama.

Ya semua Jung bersaudara tak pernah merasakan perasaan berdebar dengan lawan jenisnya.. mereka bahkan tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik selain dengan anggota keluarga mereka sendiri. Pencegahan yang Yunho lakukan untuk membuat semua anak yang dia didik tetap dalam jangkauanya.

Jung Yunho begitu pintar sekaligus licik, jadi jangan heran dengan cara berpikirnya yang begitu unik.

Semua harus tetap bersatu pada akhirnya, walau dia ada atau tak ada sekalipun ia meyakini dirinya sendiri untuk membuat semua anak angkatnya tetap berada dalam nama Jung.

Peristiwa Jung Sooyeon takkan pernah dia biarkan terulang kembali.

Jung Yunho menyusun semua hidup mereka dengan begitu baik.

Semua akan mengabdikan diri mereka pada Pewarisnya kelak. Ya itulah yang dia atur tanpa satupun yang tau, Jung tak pernah bisa ditebak walau sejenius apapun anak-anak angkatnya

"Jongin ayo kita masuk." Kris merapikan rambut Jongin yang sedikit berantakan sebelum membawanya keluar dari mobil.

Tertinggal Minseok dan Sehun didalam mobil. Keduanya hanya saling diam dengan jalan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Satu

Dua

Lima

Hampir sepuluh menit dalam diam.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" dan akhirnya Minseok membuka suaranya, ia tau jika Sehun begitu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Walau hanya kecupan.. tapi ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Bahkan dia tak pernah sekalipun mendapat kecupan ringan dipipi atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Sehun, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku merasa sangat khawatir dengan ini." lanjut Minseok, menggeser badannya untuk menghadap pada Sehun yang masih memegang setir mobil dengan raut wajah yang begitu tak terbaca.

"Semalam Yixing dan sekarang Jongin. Hun? Kau tau bukan kita saudara, walau kau sering menghukum kami tapi kita tak pernah bertengkar selama ini."

Minseok selalu sensitive sejak dia bahkan masih kanak-kanak. Dan tak ada yang ragu bila kadar kepekaan Minseok begitu berlebihan, sering terlalu dan sangat berlebihan.

"Aku tau kau tak seperti Yixing. Tapi ku harap kau bisa lebih lembut untuk Jongin. Aku pikir Yixing akan sangat sedih karena ternyata.. emm ternyata-" Minseok segera keluar dari mobil saat ia melihat tatapan gelap Sehun padanya.

' _Astaga! Kali ini aku sendiri yang harus mengurus Jongin. Aku tak menyangka jika Jongin menyukai Sehun. Ck! Bukan ini masalah terpenting, Bagaimana dengan Mom dan Dad? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!_ ' pikir Minseok dalam langkahnya menuju kelantai atas. Ia akan menemui Mommy nya terlebih dahulu.

Yixing menatap layar ponselnya berulang kali. Sejak membaca pesan Sehun konsentrasinya menghilang. Senyuman bahkan tak absen dari bibirnya sedari tadi.

"Kau hampir membuatku dalam masalah, bisakah kau lebih perhatian dengan tempatmu?!"

"Kau selamat karena Daddy sepertinya dalam kondisi mood yang baik."

"Kau sedang tidak gila karena Jongin bersama dengan Sehun bukan?"

Chanyeol ingin sekali menepuk kepala pria yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri itu. Oh ayolah! Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan mengenai tanggapan Jongin mengenai ciumannya semalam dan ia yakin jika saudaranya ini telah membuang nafas leganya tadi. Lalu apa-apaan kekacauan kecil diruang rapat sebelumnya? Apa maksud Yixing yang seenaknya meminta ijin keluar dari rapat bahkan sebelumnya dia terlihat melamun dan lebih parahnya ponselnya berbunyi ditengah-tengah jalannya rapat!

"Yeol kurasa aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa kita cemari."

Chanyeol dan Yixing yang memiliki dunia mereka sendiri dimana sisi itu yang membuat Yunho waspada pada kedua anak angkatnya itu.

Itulah alasan Yunho tak memasukkan Chanyeol dan Yixing yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk mengurus Jongin. Keduanya.. ya otak kedua Jung bersaudara ini begitu tercela bagi Yunho.

"Kita buat Sehun seperti kita." Yixing menaik turunkan alisnya mengundang Chanyeol untuk setuju dengan rencananya.

"Hmm.."gumam Chanyeol menahan tawa.

Jongin adalah parasit bagi Sehun sejak awal kedatangannya. Bahkan untuk lima tahun yang lalu, ia merasakan kebencian yang begitu dalam hanya pada nama Jongin.

Anak Kandung Jung Yunho, ia selalu menjadi nomor dua dimata Yunho karena nama Jongin.

Lalu apa yang harus dia rasakan jika ternyata dia menjadi nomor satu dimata Jongin?

Saudara barunya itu, apa yang Jongin pikirkan hingga terus menerus menempel pada Sehun layaknya permen karet yang melekat dirambut.

Memang Sehun yang meminta Jongin untuk tidur seranjang dengannya, memang dia juga yang mengajar Jongin segala hal mengenai bisnis. Salahkan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa mundur dari tugas mengajarnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Jongin yang harus tidur dengan badan mereka yang menempel! pelukan itu? Apa apaan ini?

Sehun yang selalu menekan amarahnya jika si bodoh Jung itu tak sanggup menangkap materi yang dia suguhkan, dia sudah cukup sabar dengan tragedi pencemaran dibibirnya. Namun seakan Tuhan mengejeknya, Jung Yunho, Daddy-nya yang selalu dia hormati seumur hidup meminta Sehun untuk tinggal bersama Jongin.. serumah dengan Jung Jongin tanpa saudara-saudaranya!

"Salah satu perusahaan mengalami kesulitan."

"Sepertinya dia lebih dekat denganmu, Daddy cukup puas jika Jongin bersamamu saja."

"Kau akan ke Myunggeyom dengan Jongin, tinggalah disana sekaligus ajari Jongin bagaimana cara mengurus perusahaan."

"Dia akan lebih cepat mengerti bila terjun langsung kelapangan. Teori saja tidaklah cukup bukan?"

"Semua fasilitas telah Daddy sediakan, sisanya kau bisa melakukan semua sendiri."

Sehun yakin jika ada yang salah dengan ini! Myunggeyom adalah perusahaan dimana Yixing, Suho dan Jongdae beroperasi. Bukanlah seharuanya salah satu dari mereka saja yang pergi? Mengapa harus Sehun? Dan Jongin?! Ini sangat tak masuk akal awalnya. Tapi Yunho membuat Sehun mengerang frustasi setelah ia membahas mengenai kedekatan antara dia dan Jongin.

Demi Tuhan! Dia hanya mengajar Jongin dengan bumbu kesabaran yang begitu banyak. Soal menempelnya Jongin padanya diruang makan, dan bagaimana Jongin yang selalu menantinya pulang dari kantor selama tiga hari terakhir ini itu hanya karena Jongin menagih janji Sehun untuk kembali membeli Cokelat.

Ia akan tinggal dengan manusia macam Jongin, idiot penggila cokelat. Pria dewasa yang tak tau malu menciumnya didepan semua saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Yang benar saja!

 **Jongin PoV**

Pergi belajar dengan Sehun? Ah! Bagaimana harus belajar dengan Sehun itu? Memakai dasi dan baju yang seperti itu membuatku sesak. Aku tak suka.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah kalian akan ikut?" aku bertanya pada semua saudaraku yang lainnya. Mereka terlihat biasa saja dengan ini, mereka bilang ini memang sering terjadi dan kadang salah satu diantara mereka akan pergi juga untuk mengurus perusahaan Daddy yang sedang kritis.

Aku berharap mereka sedikit menunjukkan wajah sedih padaku , aku akan pergi dan kata Mommy itu akan sedikit lebih lama.

Kalian tak menanyaiku atau memelukku?

"Heii~ ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Jonginie?" Chanyeol mencolek pipiku, dia lebih banyak bicara denganku beberapa hari ini. Dan Yixing, dia selalu mengajariku seperti bagaimana yang Bomi _Noona_ ajarkan.

Aku tak ingin berbicara apapun hari ini, rasanya lemas jika memikirkan aku akan tinggal ditempat asing lagi. Tanpa berniat menanggapi Chanyeol, aku beranjak dari ranjangku. Lihat yang lain! Mereka hanya menatapku tanpa berniat menghiburku atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Disini sangat berbeda dengan rumah _Appa_.

" _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo memanggilku? Ahh tidak, dia memanggil semua orang diruangan ini dengan sebutan _hyung_ juga -kecuali Tao. Aku terlalu sensitif sejak Sehun mengatakan bila aku akan pergi bersamanya. Lagi pula Kyungsoo lebih banyak sibuk dengan bukunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Jongin _Hyung_."

Uh? Aku menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata memanggilku. "Ya? Ada ap-"

Pelukan pertamaku didalam Keluarga Super ini.

"Kau yang selalu menemaniku belajar selama ini, walau dulu kau sangat menyebalkan tapi kini kau membuatku merasa tak bosan berada ditempat ini."

Ehh? Benarkah? Aku merasa malu dengan itu.

Aku mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara padaku..

"Kyungsoo- _ah_ Kau bicara apa? Bisa kau lebih jelas lagi?" tapi dia hanya bergumam, tak apa..mungkin dia hanya tak ingin aku pergj.

"Kau bisa mengunjungiku jika kau merindukanku." ucapku membalas pelukannya. Andai itu bisa kuucapkan juga pada Heechul _Appa_ dan juga yang lainnya.

Kembali aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada yang lainnya, sama saja.. mereka hanya sibuk menatapku. Jika Sehun juga disini pasti dia hanya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Mengingat Sehun.. humhh akan tinggal bersama Sehun ya.

Dia baik, bahkan sangat manis jika tidur. Selama beberapa hari ini pun dia tak terlalu memarahiku jika aku tak mengerti setiap apa yang dia ajarkan. Tentu saja aku tak tau sama sekali apa yang dia terangkan, cukup mengangguk saja dan itu sedikit mengurangi volume suaranya yang mengeras ketika mulai mengajar.

Saat aku mengatakan jika kepalaku sakit melihat tulisan dan angka diberkas itu Baekhyun mulai berhenti mengajarku, dia tak ingin memaksaku melakukan apa yang tak bisa kulakukan dan sebagai gantinya aku harus rajin belajar.

Tentu saja aku akan rajin belajar !

Tapi aku tak berani mengeluh pada Sehun, aku takut dia akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Daddy. Sehun selalu saja melapor pada Daddy.

Jika tinggal bersama Sehun dan bekerja bersama Sehun juga. Apa aku tak perlu menunggu Sehun untuk cokelatku? Dia suka melanggar janji seperti Taemin hyung. Tiga hari lalu dia mengatakan akan membawaku ketempat dimana Minseok yang akhirnya membelikan coklat untukku, tapi sampai saat ini dia mengatakan jika dia sibuk. Dia sangat sibuk.. ya, sibuk!

Dia hanya berada dikantor sampai siang dan seterusnya dia akan mengajarku hingga jam 7 malam, selesai mengajarku kami semua turun untuk makan malam. Setelah itu dia kembali bergelut dengan laptonya. Dia tak berniat untuk membawaku membeli cokelat!

" _Hyung_.. aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

 **Jongin PoV End**

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Ia merasa ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin, saudaranya yang lebih banyak bicara dan sedikit kaku itu. Tapi dia ragu.

Semua tentu ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jongin, namun dengan alasan yang sama pula mereka menelan keinginan mereka. Kecuali Yixing dan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum kecil pada moment Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Semua rencana yang berjalan lancar. Yixing mengedipkan matanya pada Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan samar Chanyeol.

"Kita menyatukan dua orang yang tepat."

"Ya.. sesama saudara tak boleh saling bertengkar."

"Harus saling mencintai."

"Dan akan terus bersama tanpa perselisihan."

Niat jahat dan baik.

Yixing hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang yang memiliki perasaan yang salah. Ia bosan dengan bagaimana Sehun selalu menganggap penyimpangannya sebagai lelucon. Itu tidak lucu!

Chanyeol sama halnya dengan Yixing.

Hanya saja dia berfikir lebih dewasa, tentu dia memiliki keinginan untuk membuat Sehun seperti dirinya juga sejak pertama dia melihat bagaimana Sehun yang tak menyukai Jongin. Tapi ia urungkan karena bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah saudaranya, namun setelah semakin jauh.. dia merasa bahwa suatu saat pasti akan ada perselisihan hebat jika Jongin mulai lebih unggul dibanding Sehun.

Dia tak ingin keluarganya retak dimasa depan, ia tak ingin sosok Sehun yang ambisius menghancurkan hubungan keluarga ini. Jung membuatnya menjadi berharga, dia hanya anak panti, apa yang akan dia kenakan jika tak ada keluarga Jung yang mengadopsinya? Kemeja yang dia gunakan sehari-hari cukup membuatnya sadar sebagaimana berharganya kebaikan Jung pada hidupnya.

Jadi ia ingin Jung selalu menjadi namanya, dan ia akan membuat sesuatu yang berbeda pada Jongin. Ia tak ingin Kisah Daddy-nya yang membunuh saudaranya sendiri terulang.

Jongin ataupun Sehun.

Mereka adalah dua Raja dalam permainan catur, Chanyeol tak ingin ada yang kalah atau menang dalam papan keluarganya. Semua harus berakhir baik untuk Jung. Seperti yang Minseok inginkan.. ' _Keluarga tak boleh bertengkar. Kita akan menyayangi sampai kakek kakek._ ' ia ingin seperti Minseok yang begitu mampu memurnikan hatinya sendiri, anak remaja yang tak memberontak bahkan tak pernah menatap benci pada Sehun saat ia tak sanggup berjalan karena hukuman cambuk dikakinya tapi dia sadar dia takkan bisa seperti Minseok.

Ia membenci Sehun yang selalu menghina pilihan hidupnya, ia membenci Sehun yang membuatnya tak bisa dekat dengan Minseok. Karena Sehun hubungannya dengan Minseok dan Luhan merenggang. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dengan tulus.

Jadi semua rencana ini, rencana yang membuat Yixing menyarankan Jongin untuk terjun langsung keperusahaan Myunggeyom.

Yixing tau jika Yunho tak mungkin mempercayakan dia ataupun Chanyeol untuk menjaga Jongin. Ia bahkan seratus persen yakin jika Yunho pasti akan memilih Sehun.

Semua dari in, .antara baik dan jahat.

 **Hyung** ** _.. jangan pergi. Aku kesepian disini. Tak ada yang menemaniku belajar. Tak ada yang menanyakan banyak hal padaku. Hanya kau yang selalu mengangguku._** **Hyung** ** _.. jangan pergi. Yixing_** **hyung** ** _merencanakan sesuatu padamu._** **Hyung** ** _.. jangan pergi.' -_** **Kyungsoo**

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Huwaaaa.. akhirnya bisa update juga. Jangan timpuk Oliv plis.. iya, Oliv tau udah sebulan lebih nggak up, Maaf oke.. sebenernya Oliv sedikit kurang feel buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, bukan karna ceritanya lho ya, bukan lho kak Sam, sumpah. Cuman kurang feel sma cast-nya? Karena apa? Kalian kalo udah nonton mv Kokobop pasti tau lah ya, demi apa Nini kok sekarang jdi Semeable banget sihh, liat teasernya dulu aja langsung, gila kok Jongin jadi super duper manly kayak gini ya? Apalagi dia juga udah punya roti sobek, huwaaaa.. kemana keimutan Jongin coba, trs ya pas Oliv nonton Exo V LIVE comeback kemaren kok Sehun mendadak manis ya? Apalagi pas dia nggak sengaja aegyo, uwayahhh cute banget.. Oliv kudu eotteoke? Ada saran biar bikin mood HunKai Oliv balik lagi? Apalagi sekarang banyak ff KaiHun dari pada HunKai

Huwaaa lagi nih.. yeaaaa targetnya tembus lho, makasih ya udah nyempetin review, komenan kalian bikin Oliv seneng tau, kkkk~ sesuai janji kemaren, chap ini hampir sama panjangnya, 6k lah ya, nggak kerasa panjangnya ya?

Chap kemaren banyak typo ya? Maafkan Oliv yaa, kayaknya Oliv juga bacanya pelan-pelan, cermatin, ternyata masih ada typo, ckckck yahh karna Oliv manusia biasa, nggak luput dari kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan ya..

Oliv nggak bisa janji apa-apa, Update aja masih molor, gegara mood belum balik-balik, jadi makasih buat yang mau nungguin update, buat new reader jangan bosen buat review ya, Oliv seneng kok kalo banyak yang review, yaiyalahhh *semuaauthorkali* wkwk..

See ya~

[05 Agustus 2017]


End file.
